Clannad: From The Past
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: This story centers around 17-year-old student, Kimura Sakura, a girl who finds life dull, as she believes that it'll never give in. After a seemingly coincidental transfer to Hikarizaka High School, she faces new things like friends, hardships, relationships and changes that gave her a new view on life. (Under construction!)
1. The First Day

**Author's Note: Hello, and thank for taking your time to read my Clannad fanfiction. I recommend that you watch the 1st and the second half of season 2 of Clannad if you haven't to avoid spoilers and to get a good understanding of what is happening in this story. I created this fanfic simply because I can't get enough of Youhei, and the dude just doesn't get any love, and if he does, it's only in fanfics like these. Also, this story is on Wattpad . Anyway, enjoy the story.**

_I'm Kimura Sakura, a 17-year-old third-year_ _attending Hikarizaka High School this coming Spring. I had originally attended Kawasaki Academy, a high-end school_ in the _Kanto region where I first spent my two years of high school, but as good as it sounds, those two years is something I want to forget, much like the other times in my life..._

_Hikarizaka High School wasn't on my list of schools to attend since I have never heard of it until my older brother had told me about it. I didn't really care what school I went to as long as I left the academy, but I wonder why my brother specifically chose this place._

* * *

It was Sunday, around 3:32 in the afternoon as Sakura arrived to the small city of Hikarizaka by the train. She stood at 5' 8", had long brunette hair and blue eyes, and on her neck she wore a necklace with a small pendant. With her, she carried a roller bag with her personal stuff, her paperwork, and small map and address of the school dormitory she'll be staying.

She leaves the subway and heads off into the city where she later found the female dorm, and met the dorm mother, Mizuki.

"Ah, yes. I was told you'd be coming." The dorm lady said, leading her to her own room. She opens the door and let's her in. "This is your room. And your stuff from home had already arrived. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mizuki-san." Sakura's dorm room was a bit small, but big. She had her bed in the corner and a few drawers and closet near it and a desk in the other corner. A few boxes which contained her other belongings was to her left. "So this where I'm staying, huh? Not bad at all." She said and began to look through her boxes of belongings.

As she opened one her boxes, her cellphone within her shirt pocket rang. It was her brother. "Hello." she responds, moving from the boxes and to the window of her room.

"Hello, Sakura, it's Makoto. Have you made it to Hikarizaka yet?"

"Yeah, I just came to the dormitory, and since my stuff has already arrived I can start setting up." Sakura replies. "Kinda reminds me when I moved to Kawasaki for the first time."

"And speaking of stuff, you have that necklace with you like always, right?"

"Yeah." Sakura replies, picking up the pendant. It was a small puzzle-like right piece of a heart with a decorative 'Forever' engraved in it. "I feel really attached to this piece. It reminds me that I have had better times. Do you remember how I got this?"

"I guess you can say so. You got it from your close friend during your times in the countryside."

"Did I? I don't really remember anything..." Sakura said dreamingly.

"Well, I can't blame you. Even the most precious memories can be buried by time." Her brother said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right. And, Nii-chan, why is it that I'm at this school again?"

"It's far from the academy, it's a good school, and I have good feelings about this school."

"Ah, okay, I kinda get it..." Sakura said, looking at her boxes. "Well, I gotta sort my stuff out."

"Okay, just remember to go to school, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Later." Sakura hanged up her phone and tossed on top of her bed. "Time to set things up..."

Sakura spent the rest of the day setting up her room and before she knew it, it had already become late, and the day was over.

* * *

Around 7:00, Sakura had woken up early thanks to her alarm clock and got ready for school. She dressed up in her uniform which consisted of a yellow shirt and a blue pleaded skirt, and around her neck she wore her pendant. After dressing up, she took her bag and left her dormitory and went on the path to her school. Though she had directions to the school, she figured that following the same students who went to the same school as her would be easier.

Sakura soon arrived to the grounds of Hikarizaka High School. She took a glance at the school, it wasn't as big as Kawasaki Academy. She looks around for a few more seconds before moving on to the boards to look for her class. And when she found her name, it was apparent that she was in Class 3-D.

"Class 3-D?" Sakura mutters under her breath. Around her, she could hear 1the students around her she hears the idle chatting of the students. Some were happy about being in the same class or having a certain teacher, while some were the complete opposite. "Now where would that be.." Sakura looked around the entrances of the school. She turns around and unknowingly bumps info someone. She moves a few feet back and hastily apologizes. "I'm sorry."

It was a blonde guy. His collar was blue and it showed he was a third-year like her. "No, it was my fault." He said.

"Uh-huh..." Sakura nodded, stepped a few feet away from him and continued to look at the boards. She however, still felt the presence that the guy was still there. Sakura turned around and saw that he was still there, staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"No...it's nothing." The blonde guy said, walking off.

"Hmm...probably just a flirt..." Sakura mutters, watching the blonde guy walk off into the distance. Sakura checked the information board once more and then walked into the entrance to find her class. As she went up to the floors and found her class, she saw the same blonde guy from before standing out in the hall, talking to his friend. She saw him glance at her as she entered the class.

"I wonder what's with that guy..." Sakura mutters. She looked at the column of seats near the window and found her name on the second to the last desk which was where she took her seat. Sakura took out a book from her bag and then began to read to past the time, and before she knew it, the school bell chimed and classes started.

She puts her book away and saw students coming into the class, and one of them was the same blonde third-year from earlier. He sat on the seat next to the one behind her on the second column, and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell he was looking at her again.

"Um, can you stop?" Sakura said, looking at him. "I don't like being stared at."

"Sorry. I just kinda... I'm-"

"Not interested in knowing you." Sakura replies, returning to looking out the window.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot." A boy with dark blue hair said, sitting in the desk behind Sakura. "It's best that you ignore him."

"Why must you be so rude?" The blonde guy retorted.

"I'm not the one being creepy, am I?"

"Okay, everyone please be quiet. Class is starting." The teacher came in the class, making everyone quiet down. "Hm, it seems like I have the infamous duo in my class. Other than that heap of trouble, I have some familiar faces here." Soon the teacher began to talk away. He chose the class rep for Class 3-D, explained the plan for their new opening ceremony, which Sakura did not really listen to.

"And that's how we'll head into the gym, okay. Does anyone have any questions?" The teacher asks. "No, well okay then, now we will go. C'mon everyone."

The students of the class stood up and began leaving the room. Sakura rose up and began following her peers to the gymnasium where students sat by their year and class. Once the students were all seated, they sent through a small speech by the school principal and the current acting student council president.

Proceeding the end of the opening ceremony, the students were dismissed to their classes, and lunch followed shortly after.

"Finally...the day is almost over..." Sakura said as she saw the some of the students leaving their class. She got up from her seat and left into the corridor. As she left the classroom she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Sakura."

Hearing her name being called, she turned around and saw the blonde guy heading her way along with his friend, although his friend had the look that he didn't want to be there.

"Oh its you from before." Sakura replied as she stopped in her steps and looked at him. "Rather, why are you using my given name?"

"Sorry, Kimura."

"You're creeping me out... If you're a flirt then would you mind getting lost?" Sakura said, waving him off and turning around.

"Wait, sorry. Allow me to introduce myself...I'm Sunohara Youhei."

"And?" Sakura said, raising a brow.

"Oh? You don't know who I am?" Sunohara inquires with a blank face.

"Oh I know exactly who you are." Sakura turned back to him and faced the blonde third-year. "You're a creepy flirt who is in the same class as me. Now stay away from me." saying that, she sped up her walking and left the corridor through the staircase.

"Damn..." Sunohara uttered as he saw her walk off.

"I think any girl would be creeped about some guy hitting on her. Especially someone who's sketchy looking as you." Sunohara's friend articulated.

"Okazaki, you were with me so you're just as guilty."

"No, I was a witness just in case you tried anything perverted." His friend says, bringing up his hand. "So I'm not on your side."

"Some friend you are...well, I guess I'll take a break from trying to persuade her. " Sunohara said with a sigh.

"You're still gonna continue? Besides, you're only going persuade her to report you for acting sketchy."

"Why don't you show me some support on this?!" exclaimed Sunohara

"What is there to support? Did you not hear what she said to you?"

"But I still feel hope. A little hope can still go a long way..." Sunohara said with a passionate expression.

"You're really an optimist..." Okazaki sighed, pointing to the cafeteria. "Wanna head to the cafeteria?"

"Sure."

* * *

Once lunch had ended, Sunohara and Okazaki did not attend their 3rd-period and instead hid in the Reference Room.

"And so we ended up skipping classes, huh?" Okazaki commented as he looked through the books on the shelves.

"Beats having Misae-san hurt me." As the two conversed, they heard walking outside in the hall and proceeded to hide behind the shelves. Youhei peeked and saw that a teacher had passed by. "Whoa, a teacher just passed by. Could it be that Ryou-chan called out a search party to find us?"

"I don't think that could happen. And I don't think Fujibayashi would have the bravery to ask such a thing. But I'm pretty sure she has noticed we aren't in class."

"We should go now." Youhei bent down and began to head towards the door. As he opened it slowly and stepped out in the hall, he bumps into Sakura unexpectedly. "Oof...hey, you're that girl."

"Get away from me!" Sakura shouted and quickly brought her hand and slapped Sunohara across his face. Her scream caught the attention the teacher passing by which then brought them to the faculty office.

"You guys..." The teacher in the faculty office sighed in disbelief. "I'm not even gonna start with you two." He says to Sunohara and Okazaki. "But, Kimura. You're new to this school so don't start with such a bad habit."

"I apologize." Sakura meekly says to the teacher.

"You say that...do you really mean it?" The teacher sighed.

"You should be saying that to me!" The blonde exclaims to Sakura.

"...I think it would be better to tell you guys something, but I'm not sure if it'll change anything for you two...but we'll see." Shortly after that, the three were taken away where they faced a long lecture by their homeroom teacher in the advisor's office, and after their lecture they were dismissed just on time as school ended.

"This really not how I wanted my first day at this city to be like..." Sakura uttered as she took stepped out of the office.

"Kimura, you say you're new to this city? Since its your first day here, how about I show you around?" Sunohara said with a broad smile.

"...When are you gonna take a hint that I don't want anything to do with you? Ugh, such a creep..." Sakura uttered before leaving the corridor and heading out to the courtyard. "I guess even the most simple things don't go as planned, huh?" Sakura's cellphone suddenly rang. She answers it and finds out that it's her brother, Makoto. "Nii-chan?"

"So, how was your first day at the school?" The voice asked, curiously.

"Not good...I ended up getting in trouble with some delinquents. It's nothing serious, though."

"What?" There was a slight pause. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really...just maybe, skipped a class..."

"Sakura...don't start of your year like that." The voice says. "Now I'm worried..."

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan...it won't happen again. The teacher let me off with a warning, so it's not too bad."

"Okay...so have you made any friends?"

"No..."

"...Well, you're gonna need to. School won't be as easy if you don't have friends." Makoto tone of voice changed. "...You must make your youth last!"

"I know that much. But you know that I'm not good with people." Sakura replied with a low voice. "Well, I'm doing some stuff now. Bye, Nii-chan." She closes her phone and places it back in her leather bag. "What a day..."


	2. Wanting to Help

"How I think of this place so far...? Well, I can say it's bad yet it isn't." Sakura was on her way to school early in the morning as she spoke to friend her through her cellphone. It was currently her second day at the city.

"Hm? Would you mind explaining why you feel like that?" The voice on the other line asks.

"It's just my thoughts on the first day. So far the dorms seem nice, and so does the school, but I still feel uncomfortable here...I mean I'm alone here in a city I don't know..."

"So are you saying you want to come back here to Kawasaki?"

"No, I will not return to that place. But I'd like to know why Nii-chan specifically chose this city..." Sakura says, looking around the street she was on.

"You brought that pendant with you, right?"

"Uh-huh. Also I've gotta tell you this. I've got some flirt in my class...since yesterday he's been trying to escort me around and he's such a bother.

"A guy, huh...?" The voice on the other line distantly says. "Sakura, you need to make sure to watch yourself, okay? Also try not to skip your classes."

"Thanks for the advice. Well, I gotta get going now. Call you later." With that, Sakura hung up and placed her phone in her bag. She then notices how she was at completely different street than the road she was at earlier. With no other students around, she felt loss and that she would eventually be late for classes. "Oh man...how did I wind up here...?" She checked her surroundings. "Was it this way...? I should've just took the usual route..." She sighed and began walking down a street, hoping to find the normal road.

At the school, Sunohara sat as his desk in awe. His friend Okazaki saw his look and questioned it. "You're thinking about Kimura aren't you?"

"Yup."

"When are you gonna get through your head that she doesn't like you? I mean why would a transfer student suddenly like someone like you?"

"You don't think I know that she doesn't like me. I heard what she said to me, and it gave me a hint." Sunohara says with a hopeful look.

"She was being blunt. All over. What else do you need?"

"Confirmation." Sunohara replies.

"Confirmation? On what? That she doesn't like you?" Okazaki asks, sighing.

"Okazaki, I just said that I'm aware of that. I meant a different kind of confirmation. But the only way for me to get that answer is to get closer to her, but even that will be hard...and it isn't just that I like her."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like there is something more to her...okay, starting today. I'll start acting different to her."

"OK, do what you want. I'm not gonna be a part of this." Tomoya says, turning away from his friend and out to the window.

* * *

Sakura felt that she might have even gotten herself more lost. As she looked around she heard a voice.

"Um, excuse me..."

Sakura turned around and saw a girl who was from the same school as her as she donned the same uniform with her blue collar signifying she was a third-year. The girl had short brown hair with two small antennas in the middle, and had brown colored eyes. Just by her looks, Sakura knew she was a kind girl.

"Are you okay...?" The girl asks.

"No, not really...I'm kinda lost right now..." Sakura says. She suddenly points to the girl. "You attend the same school as me. Hey, can you help me...?"

"Yes, would you like me to guide you there?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, please. It'd really help me..."

"Then please follow me." The student lead Sakura back down the road which she came, and they passed a bakery which was right in front park. Soon, they reached the usual route.

"Thank you...I was thinking that I was going to get lost and miss my classes..." Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank you, kind girl..."

"You're welcome..." Their conversation then drew flat. Sakura didn't mine, but the girl seemingly want to talk more. "Um...do you have a name?''

"Oh, I'm Kimura Sakura."

"I'm Furukawa Nagisa. So Kimura-san, how did you end up getting lost there?"

"...I just arrived to this city two days ago and I kinda took a different road...and then ended up getting lost." Their conversation soon fell flat again.

The two soon reached the school grounds. Sakura checked the time on her watch and saw that she still has time to herself before class starts.

"Well, Furukawa." Sakura began as she wore the indoor shoes. "I'll be heading to my class now. Thanks for the help."

"Um, Kimura-san..." Nagisa called her name, stopping the girl in her tracks. She hesitated to speak and shook her head. "...You're welcome...?"

"Right..." Sakura then went off to her class while Nagisa sighed to herself and walked off.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sakura found it rather peaceful. Sunohara and his friend, Okazaki were present, but neither of them interacted or did anything to her. At the end of the school day, after the bell chimed, she stayed behind as the rest of the students left the classroom.

However, she felt the presence that someone else was still in the class, she turned to her right and saw Sunohara standing at the open door.

"Ugh, what do you want? I was happy that you didn't speak to me today, but you did. Why do you gotta ruin it?" She uttered with a deep sigh.

"I haven't said anything yet you're already assaulting me with words." Sunohara stepped inside the class and leaned onto the door. "I'm here for a different reason."

"Different? What is different then what you've been doing yesterday?"

"Okay, it's similar, but I'm gonna add something different into it." Stated Sunohara.

"What?" Sakura stared at the blonde Third-year.

"Listen, I apologize for how I acted towards you yesterday. You say you're new to this city so that must mean you don't have any friends, so I've decided to become your friend." Sunohara declared.

"No thanks." Sakura declined his offer, "I don't want to be with someone like you." bluntly that is.

"Did you just refuse my offer?"

"Yes. And where is your friend?" Sakura asks, noticing he wasn't around. "What kind of game are you two playing?"

"He left thinking that I wasn't serious about helping you, but I am." Sunohara stated.

"What? Are you flirting with me? Thinking that just because I'm new to this school and city will make me fall into your arms is just too cliche and is definitely not going to work." Sakura replies, shaking her head.

"What a way to reject someone... Here's a girl who I know would like to be your friend." Sunohara walked over to the column of seats need the window and placed his hand on the first desk. "Our class rep, Fujibayashi Ryou. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be easy to talk to, unlike the one next door-guuuaaak!" Sunohara found himself falling to the floor as he saw one of the sisters at the door. Next to him on the ground, was a Japanese-English Dictionary.

"You were just saying something really rude weren't you!?" Kyou, the savage girl that Sunohara was talking about earlier entered the room.

"Umm..." Sakura was a bit frightened at what she had just saw.

He stood up and looked over at Sakura. "There's the difference, Sakura-eek!" Sunohara barely ducked the second dictionary which flew past him and went into a tree in the courtyard. "What is wrong with you? Next thing you know, the library will be running out of books."

"Hmm..." Kyou looks at the blonde and then over to Sakura who was in the back of the class. "Is he bothering you in any way? If he is then give the permission to hurt him."

"He is bothering me." Sakura responds.

"I see." Kyou turned to Sunohara and brought up her hands.

"Kyou, wait!" Sunohara exclaims, looking over to Sakura. "Don't make it sound like I'm all bad...!"

"Explain what is going on." Demanded the girl.

Sunohara sighed in relief. "Kimura is new to this city and school so I'm trying to be a nice and help her out."

"Hmm? Is that so?" Kyou looked over to the brunette and then at Sunohara. "You're totally after her aren't you?" She whispers.

"It isn't just that." Sunohara replies also in a whisper. "So, Kyou, would you mind being Sakura's friend?"

"What are you saying? Friends are made, not given. If they are given then they aren't really friends." Kyou affirms.

"Now you're only making sense, huh? Okay, then where is Ryou-chan?" Sunohara asks.

"She went home, and so will I." Kyou states, heading to the door. She suddenly turns around to Sakura. "Hey you."

"Yes?"

"This guy here and his friend, Tomoya are just the wrong people to be with. Stick with them and you'll end up being infected by their idiocy. Oh yeah. And I'm Fujibayashi Kyou, it was nice meeting you." Saying that, she disappeared from their sight.

"She's got quite the personality, huh?" Said Sunohara as he rubbed his cheek. "Well, I guess she was a bit tough to start with. We can try her nice counterpart tomorrow, well, that is if it's okay with you."

Sakura grabbed her bag. " ...We'll see, Sunohara." With that, she left the room.


	3. A Presence of the Past

"So how did Kimura reject you earlier today?'' Okazaki asked Sunohara. They were in the male dormitory in Sunohara's room which was a mess. There was trash on the floor, clothes in a pile at the corner. A kotatsu sat in the middle of the room, and it was where the two were conversing.

"I'm not really sure, Okazaki. Kimura seemed to have taken my offer into consideration. As she said 'we'll see, Sunohara' as she left the class earlier. So I guess I've got my chance."

"For real? Well, just make sure to prepare yourself once you get rejected."

"Like I said, I'm more concerned avoid over something else..." Saying that, he grins, and raised his right hand up in triumph. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"You really do enjoy life, huh?"

* * *

Sakura had made it to school using the usual route to school to save herself from the trouble of getting lost.

"Man, this city sure route sure does take a while to travel..." She sighed. As Sakura went past the school gate, her cellphone rings. "Hello?" She says, answering her phone.

"Hello, my little sister. How are you doing?"

"...I'm sleepy..." Sakura responds, checking her watch. "Isn't it too early for you to be calling?"

"Which exactly why I called. So it's been two days, how has it been so far?"

"...Something I didn't expect, but it is better than being at the academy I guess." The brunette states.

"Have you made any friends yet at school?"

"...No." Sakura replied, exasperated. "I haven't put myself the courage to do anything."

"I didn't really expect you to do it anyways, but still...I mean I'm sure you're not the only one who is like you. Everyone wants to make friends fast so take that chance and grab it."

"...Making friends isn't what I can easily do, so I don't think this will be simple as you say it is..." _Not to mention that there's Sunohara_...

"I see what you're saying, but you need jump in and make new friends. Create a scenario or something. Like for example." The voice over the phone utters with its tone changing. "'Hi, I'm Kimura Sakura and I'm new to this school, please be my friend', you know something like that."

"...I find that kind of difficult to say, and it would actually require timing." Sakura responds.

"Sakura, you make this harder than it needs to be. Then why not bump into someone in the hall, then dramatically say then once you meet them again say, 'Ah, you're the one from before!', what about that?"

"Nii-chan, that sounds like something straight out of an anime." Sakura utters with a chuckle. "And that's kinda hard to do, because I know no one here."

"Then call your homeroom teacher 'mom' by mistake. It'll make them think you're funny and befriend you."

"I have a totally different view of could happen."

"Then join a club. If you meet someone with the same interests you can easily become friends." The voice explained. "Which also expresses youth!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the advice, Nii-chan. Well, I've gotta go now." Sakura said as she began to make her way up the school. "Bye." With that, she hung up and made her way to her class. As she arrived, she only saw Okazaki in his seat while Sunohara wasn't anywhere to be seen. With that, she smiled and took her seat.

"Sunohara isn't here." Okazaki said.

"That's nice to hear. Is he like sick or something?" Sakura asks, turning her head slightly to him.

"I don't think so. He was pretty peppy yesterday after he came back from school." Tomoya explained . "He's just probably late."

"Well if he isn't here then the day will just be as peaceful since you don't look the type to cause trouble like him." Sakura said, turning to the window.

The classes went by, and Sunohara still hadn't shown up much to Sakura's joy. Soon lunch came, and Sakura left on her own to the cafeteria. As she did, Sunohara arrived to the class.

"Hey, Okazaki." Sunohara greeted his blue haired friend as he placed his bag down onto the table. "It looks like you already have your lunch."

"Uh-huh."

"Hmm...oh, Kimura isn't here!" Sunohara exclaimed as he noticed the empty seat in front of Okazaki.

"You just missed her a while ago. She left to the cafeteria... I'm guessing you're going to go there?"

"That's right. See you later." Sunohara said, leaving the classroom with a wave.

* * *

Sakura stood at the entrance of the cafeteria as she stared at a challenge ahead of her- the crowd to to the food stands. There were a bunch of male students and it seemed that getting through it would just be tough.

"...Man, what a rowdy place..." She muttered as she reached into her pocket and found out that she had forgotten her wallet. "Man..." She held her forehead in disbelief. "I can't believe it..!"

"Hey, Kimura." Sunohara appeared behind the brunette girl, startling her in the process.

"S-Sunohara...!?" She backed a few feet from him. "What were you just trying to do...?"

"I was just greeting you. What's with your reaction?" He asked.

"My reaction is none of your business..." She said, calming herself, she continued to speak. "So what do you want?"

"Well, I was looking for you, and I wanted to get food so I went to the cafeteria." He shifts his eyes from Sakura to the crowd in front of the food stands. "It always seems to be a fight just to get the pudding."

"Pudding?" Sakura asks, looking at the crowd.

"Not just any pudding, Kimura. It's a really tasty one, and it's limited. And sometimes it's a sandwich but I'm not too fond of those." Sunohara then turned back to Sakura. "You're not gonna go in there?"

"Why would I? I mean look at it...and...also..." She looked away from the blonde. "...I kinda forgot my wallet back my dorm..."

"Is that so? Then tell me what you want."

"What?"

"I'm going to go head in there and get something. So tell me what you want." He states, as he stepped forward.

"You're gonna head into that?"

"If I don't then the good stuff will be gone. Ah, never mind." Sunohara left the back area of the cafeteria and went through crowd. He was pushed back several times, but he managed to get some food in the end.

After that, they took their seat at the benches hear the plants with Sakura sitting at the way end of the bench.

"So how much was this?" Sakura asked the blonde, taking out a bread from the bag.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll pay you back...that is once I get my wallet from my dormitory..." Sakura said in a low voice. She looked at him. "So how much?"

"Nothing." Replied the blonde.

"What? Thinking that just because you helped me get lunch in a possible but difficult situation will make me like you is way too naive so sorry, but it isn't going to happen."

_What a similar rejection to last time!_

"Kimura, I want to know why you won't accept my help."

"You're basically half of the answer, Sunohara." Sakura states, pointing at blonde. "The way you act, and also you're a guy...and also, I want to make sure I choose the right kind of friends, and it's obvious you won't fit it."

"...You're a rather blunt person, Kimura."

"Well, you wanted to know, right?" Said Sakura with a subtle smile.

"...That is true. How about I just introduce you to the right people then." Sunohara offers, standing up from the bench. "Like I said yesterday."

"What?"

"C'mon, just follow me to the classroom. Take this as compensation for bothering you on your first day." Said the blonde as he began walking off.

Sakura stared at Sunohara for a few seconds and stood up to follow the blonde. "So what did you mean by that?"

"I'm going to repay you for bothering you-"

"No, I meant before that."

"You'll see once we get up there." Sunohara assures.

The two went up the stairs and as they passed into the corridor, Sunohara called out their class rep who was in the corridor. She was the twin sister of Fujibayashi Kyou, who had a more kinder and timid personality.

"Ryou-chan." Called the blonde, and faced Sakura. "Okay, she's the much more soft sister so speaking to her should be much easier."

"What is it, Sunohara-kun?" Asked Ryou as she stepped up to the two.

"Actually, Kimura over here is the one that needs to speak to you." Saying that, Sunohara stepped back, putting Sakura in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Fujibayashi." Sakura began the conversation. "...Um, Fujibayashi Kyou is your twin sister, right?"

"Yes. She is the rep of Class E." Ryou states. She looks at Sunohara then at Sakura. "Kimura-san, how are you and Sunohara-kun related?"

"Oh she's new to this school and city so I'm just doing my part in helping her settle in." Explained Sunohara. "We were thinking of asking Kyou, but she's already seen how she was yesterday."

"Oh so you are new to this city, Kimura-san?" Asked Ryou. Sakura nodded. "I see. So you've been with him since then?"

"No, he's been following me."

"Don't say it that way!" Youhei retorts, sighing. "Ryou-chan, you're a kind person. What do you think about being friends with her?"

"Sure." Ryou nodded with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san.''

"Likewise, Fujibayashi." Sakura bowed slightly towards her class rep.

"Ryou." Ryou said. "You can call me by my given name, Sakura-san. I can see that we're already gonna become great friends. Oh, do you wanna come with me and hang with me and my sister?"

"Um, sure." With that, Sakura followed Ryou down the hall and into the neighboring Class E.

Sunohara folded his arms as he watched them walked off, and nodded as if he accomplished something huge. "Yes...!" He uttered as entered his own class and took a seat at his desk.

"So how'd it go?" Okazaki asked.

"I managed to help Kimura get through the crowd of people in the cafeteria, and I helped her get Ryou-chan as a friend." He explained.

"Ryou? Well, she's the friendly one. What about Kyou?" Okazaki asks.

"She kinda met Kyou just yesterday when I talked to her after school. Right now she went to Class E. You know, I actually think it's her." Sunohara suddenly says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Okazaki asks.

"That Kimura is my childhood friend." Youhei declares and places his right hand onto his heart. "That is what I think."

"Childhood friend? You're serious?"

"Yes. I've been suspecting it since I first saw her...and I do believe that she is the one girl I knew before, as she also has the same pendant that I once had long ago."

"Oh." Okazaki nodded. "So that's why you kept chasing after her?"

"Don't say it like that...but to actually answer my own questions I'm gonna have to take it one step at time. " Sunohara declares.


	4. Properly Acquainted

It has been three days since Sakura had moved into the city of Hikarizaka and transferred to its high school. Her first days at the school was rather unexpected.

On her first day, she ended up getting in trouble with two delinquents after being caught outside of class.

For her second and third day, she had to deal with Sunohara, a guy who was in the same class as her who was also one of the guys she got in trouble with on the first day. He attempted to flirt and befriend her since they had met, much to her dismay. However, thanks to his help, she was able to get through the rowdy crowd at the cafeteria and was able to become friends with their class rep, Fujibayashi Ryou.

Just little by little, she slowly was getting used to the school...

000

It was early in the morning, around 7:15. Sakura was in her class, reading a book at her desk. A few seconds later, she spaces out and stares out the window.

"Sakura-chan." Ryou called out the brunette who seemed spaced out.

"Hm? What see is it, Ryou?" Sakura looked away from the window and to her class rep who standing right near her desk.

"You seem confused. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. It's just that a lot is going on for me." She says, turning her body in her direction. "You know, I'm just getting used to the school, and some people have made it kinda difficult." She notices the empty seats of Okazaki and Sunohara. "Them, are they delinquents?"

"Yes, you can say that. They're either late or they are skipping classes, but out of them, Sunohara-kun is the one that mostly absent..." Ryou explained, looking at the empty desks.

"I wonder how your sister got them in line." Sakura said, looking to her class rep in awe.

"She had a tough time." Ryou replies. "I heard from Onee-chan that Sunohara-kun has been bothering you these past few days, but from what Okazaki-kun says, he's trying to help you."

"I don't know what his intentions are...well, I can at least return the favor." Sakura says to herself. Her eyes glanced at the clock. "That is if he makes it to school..."

000

The classes went by and only Okazaki showed up. At lunch, she left with Ryou and Kyou to the cafeteria. And much to her surprise, there was no rush in front of the food stands. After eating with the sisters, she left on her own to roam around the school, which she knew better thanks to Ryou showing her around the school from the day before when she befriended her.

"Oh there he is..." Sakura notices Sunohara sitting in the courtyard, eating alone. She went over to him and took a seat at the bench, the far end that is. "Hey..." She greets him. "You're late."

"Kimura? How come you're not with Ryou-chan?" He asks as he chewed his food.

"I was with her and Kyou earlier in the cafeteria, but I ate my food and went off." She explains, noticing a smile on Sunohara's face. "What?"

"Could it be that you left them just to look for me?" He asks with a cheeky grin.

"What? Are you hitting on me? Thinking that helping me get a friend means that I'll go out with you? Well sorry it isn't going to happen."

"I should've known...so what did you need?" Sunohara asks with a indifferent tone.

"I wanna thank you for helping me befriend them. Now I can start to relax at school...Here." Sakura placed about 800 yen on the spot next to Sunohara. "Take it."

"Hm? What is this?" He asks.

"I'm paying you back for the bread from yesterday."

"Why? I said that you didn't have to." Sunohara replies, waving his hand.

"Stop being modest and take it."

"No, no. I'm not being modest." Sunohara said, shaking his head. "I really don't need you to pay me back."

"Just take it, Sunohara. I'm just trying to return the favor."

"But...okay..." Sunohara took the money and pocketed it. "Thanks."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're thinking that me paying means I've come to like you then you're completely wrong. So once again, I'm sorry, but it isn't happening."

"How many times are you gonna reject me like that!?"

"Hey, Sunohara. Based on what I heard from both Ryou and Kyou, you and Okazaki are the infamous delinquents of this school. Are they right?"

"They're right. And out of the two of us, I'm the one with the brains." Sunohara stated, pointing over to his own head. "I come with all the devious plans on the unlucky students of this school. Like last year, I did a 'pull me' prank on the second day of school, and I set it near the front of the school gate. And if someone was to pull it, a dish pan was to fall on the person's head."

_Kyou__ must've really had it rough..._ Sakura thought.

"Who would be dumb enough to pull it?" Sakura asks. "I mean it's like one of the most obvious pranks I've heard of."

"Actually someone did end up pulling it..." Sunohara utters. "I didn't get to know who it really was because we took a run for it."

"...An infamous delinquent, huh? You guys sound more like a prankster duo. So why do that? Do you hate this school?" Sakura asks.

"...Not particularly, but I can say that it all started after I was kicked out of the soccer club." Sunohara explains, sighing and throwing away his wrapper into the nearby trashcan.

"Sunohara, you've played soccer?"

"Yes, I came here a recommendation. Believe it or not I was my middle school's MVP." He says with a proud tone.

"Wow, that is something that I did not see in you..."

"Well, some just don't know the awesome story of an awesome guy. But enough about me. How about you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Ugh, you sound like a creep." Sakura responds.

"I told you a bit about me so tell me yours!" Sunohara retorted.

"...I really don't want to acquaint myself with people like you or Okazaki."

"You've got quite the personality, Kimura. Nothing from what I remember..." Sunohara utters with an annoyed face that was waiting to yell. He however, managed to hold it in and realize what he had just said.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"I said nothing!" He had a look of relief by finding out she had not heard him. "Kimura, you say that you're new to this city. Where did you come from?"

"Kawasaki, but I was originally from the countryside..."

"C-Countryside?" Sunohara mutters. He raised his hand in triumph. "Y-Yes...yes...!" He exclaimed with a face of joy.

"Um..."

"Sorry, please forget that." Sunohara waved his hand at the girl, assuring her he had no sketchy interests, but from Sakura's view it seemed like he did.

"Maybe I shouldn't be talking to you after all..."

"Please, it was just a slip of the tongue." Youhei laughed nervously. "Oh, so you lived in the countryside, Kimura?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ah, isn't this just nice. Hey-whooaa...!" Sunohara moved his head to the side and managed to barely dodge a big book from hitting his face. "What in the...!?"

"Youhei!" The savage sister of the twins charged towards Sunohara and grabbed him his tie. "Will you stop bothering Sakura!? Or am I gonna have to make it happen so you can't speak to her!?"

"I'm innocent! I was just talking to her! Ask her yourself!" Sunohara exclaims in fear.

"Is that so?" Kyou asks, turning to the brunette.

"Yes...I stopped by and decided to talk a bit with Sunohara. So you can let him go."

With her words, Kyou released her grip, letting him fall onto the ground. "Sakura, you're already friends with me and Ryou. Why are you still handing out with trash like him?"

"...I'm right here you know!" Sunohara retorted.

"...Kyou. What you're saying is absolutely correct." Sakura states, causing Youhei to yell at her.

"Kimura!" He yells.

"But though he may not be my friend." She said.

"You just hit a nerve!" He yelled again.

"He has done his best to help me, and even if his methods of starting were troublesome, I don't think I can just abandon him like that." Sakura looked down at Sunohara with a smile as she said that.

"...I see...well, Sakura, keep doing what you're doing. And once he does try something, make sure to inform me so he can get what he deserves." Kyou looked over at him with a pair of demonic eyes.

"Sure thing." Sakura responds, standing up from the bench. "You have a good lunch, Sunohara. Later." With that, she left the courtyard with Kyou, leaving Sunohara alone.

"Kimura once lived in the countryside and resided in Kawasaki before moving here, huh? I guess it is her..." Sunohara raised his hand in joy. "Yes!" He fist pumped and left the area.

After the incident, Sakura nor Okazaki saw Sunohara for the day. At dismissal, while Sakura was on her way to leaving the school, she caught sight of something amongst the bushes in the courtyard.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sakura closed in on the bushes and looked through the leaves. There she saw a little boar-like creature. "What are you...?"

"P-puhi...! Puhi!" The animal yelled as if it was endangered.

"Eh? Just what are you...?" She attempts to reach for it, but as she did it cried louder which prompted her to step away. A few seconds later she hears a familiar shout.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my boar or I'll hurt you!"

Though she could only hear, she could tell that it was her. Sakura looked back to the entrance of the main building and saw Kyou run out to look in her direction.

"Hey!- oh, it's just you, Sakura." Kyou said, relieved. "Botan, it's okay to come out."

"Botan?" Sakura repeats.

With Kyou's words, the mysterious boar animal popped out of the bushes and ran towards Kyou and jumped into her arms.

"Phew...you're safe, Botan. I'm glad..." Kyou said, hugging the animal.

"...That's yours?" Sakura asks in disbelief.

"Yes. I came here because I thought someone was harassing him, but I'm glad it's just you."

"Harassing? So your pet was like scared of me?"

"Yes." Kyou extended Botan out to Sakura. "Go on, hold him."

"Okay..." Agreeing, Sakura took the small animal and held it in her arms. With how it looked, Sakura quickly smiled at how cute it was. "...Kyou..."

"I know, it's cute, right?" Kyou shifted her eyes to her pet. "Alright, Botan. This is Sakura, she's a good girl who you can trust and someone you look to for help, so don't hesitate to head to her if you're in trouble."

"P-pleased to meet you...?" Sakura responds, unsure sure of what to say.

"So, Sakura, if anyone does mess with her then tell me so I can rightfully bring justice." Saying that, Kyou took Botan and the two began to walk off.

"Yeah...sure..." Sakura sighed, relieved but scared._ I bet if I was someone else I could've gotten hurt.._.or worst...


	5. Youhei and the Rugby Club

_"He has done his best to help me, and even if his methods of starting were troublesome, and annoying...I don't think I can just abandon him like that_."

"Is what she said about me yesterday." Sunohara says to Tomoya. It was nearly time for 2nd period to start as Sunohara and Okazaki were heading up the stairs to their class.

"Hmm? Did she really say that?" Okazaki asks, clearly doubting his friend's words.

"Didn't I just say that she did?" Sunohara responds.

"Really? You weren't having small dream?"

"I heard it and saw it so yes it did happen."

"But based on what she said, it seems she doesn't consider you to be her friend." Tomoya stated, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"However, she has taken consideration of me compared to before when she just wanted me gone."

"I can't deny that it's actually gotten better..." Tomoya sighs.

"It sounds like you don't support me." Sunohara remarks upon hearing his sigh.

"I wasn't supporting you. In fact I think she's better off without you."

"How many times do you plan on insulting me?" Sunohara exclaims as he reached for the door and opened it.

"Call it 'telling in the truth.'" Tomoya says with his right thumb raised up.

"..." Ignoring his comment, he went over to Sakura who was at her desk, reading and greeted her. "Good morning, Kimura."

"Hmm?" She looks away from her book and looked at Sunohara. "Morning. That would've been more suiting if you were here since 1st period."

"Hey, is what Sunohara said about you defending him yesterday true?" Tomoya asks, taking his seat a desk behind the girl.

"Defending him? Oh, the one during lunch? Yeah, that was true."

"See? I told you." Sunohara remarks, smiling towards the brunette.

"Uh-huh." She nods and looks at her watch. "You delinquents are late, very late I should say."

"Trying to be like our class rep?" Tomoya remarks, bringing his chin atop his right palm.

"No, I don't think I'd be a good one, but our own is right there." Sakura motioned over to the front of the class, noticing how she was heading towards them.

"Okazaki-kun, Sunohara-kun, you guys came late to class." Ryou says to them.

"And what of it?" Tomoya asks.

"I just think that you guys should come to school early." She responds. "Here, you two." Ryou handed the two a worksheet. "It's this morning's work, and it's due next week Monday." With that, Ryou quietly left off to her desk.

"Kyou must've really had hard time with you guys last year..." Sakura muttered with concern as she watched move back at her Ryou at her desk.

* * *

At lunch, after getting her food at the cafeteria, Sakura left off to roam the halls of her school. "...This school is really big isn't it?" She mutters as she chewed some her bread.

Thanks to Ryou's touring of the school, she knew where the main areas were at, and with that, she took the chance to walk around the school without getting lost.

"Oh, there's the library..." Sakura quickly finished the rest of her melon bread and threw the wrapper into the nearby trash before entering the room. Sliding the door open, she walked inside, and noticed how the library wasn't so crowded. Sakura walked in and went over to the shelves where she began to look around. As she walked down to the back of the shelves and turned the corner, she noticed and stopped herself from tripping over a girl. "Whoa, excuse me..." Sakura says, relieved. "Um..."

The girl Sakura has nearly tripped over was sitting on the ground, barefooted, and was reading a bunch of books which seemed to complicated for Sakura to recognize. She had long purple hair with two long pigtails at the topside of her hair.

"Um, excuse me...?" Sakura utters. ''Hello? Hello...?" The girl doesn't respond and continues to read. "Nevermind, carry on..." Sakura returned searching through the books and eventually found on of her interests. She checks out the book with the Library Aid. On her way walking out, she saw Sunohara walking to her right.

"Kimura. Isn't it nice to see your here?"

"Sunohara? Were you following me?" Sakura asks, bringing her book to her chest in question.

"No, I just happened to be walking here, and I'm glad that I actually did." Sunohara says, bringing his hand to his chest.

"Hmm..."_ I wonder if this will work_. "Sakura pointed to the nearby library with her free right arm. "Sunohara, inside the library there is a really cute girl, she's quiet, and seems to love reading books. I just talked to her and it seems she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"For reals?" Sunohara's eyes widened as he asked.

"Why not go and talk to her?" Sakura insisted, stepping to the side and gesturing to the library door.

"Ahaha, sure thing." Sunohara slid open the door and calmly walked into the room and closed the door.

"So he really does try to get onto every girl, huh?" With that, she opened the book she had and began to read it as she walked away from the library, but stopped as she heard a bunch loud noises coming from the library. "What is he doing in there?" Being curious, she walked over near the door and reached for it with it opening before she could reach for it.

"Ugh..." Sunohara groaned as he stepped out into the hall and slid the door close. "I..." He looked at Sakura. "I was-completely ignored!" Sunohara exclaims.

"That was quite the long pause. So what did you do in there?" She asks.

"She wouldn't talk me or respond to me despite my flirting so I knocked down the shelves and yet she still didn't react...well, it's actually nice to meet her." Sunohara stated, bringing his hands behind his head.

"Sunohara. You know who she is?"

"Ichinose. Ichinose Kotomi." Sunohara replies, setting his arms down. "Kimura, have you seen the charts for the exam scores of the previous year?"

"I haven't." She replies, shaking her head. "What? Is she like some smart girl?"

"Ichinose is the genius girl of this school. Since her first-year, she's been scoring 1st in the exams, and she so smart that doesn't need to attend classes either..."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd know so much."

"What do you take me for, Kimura?" He sighs. "Ah, that was a waste of time. So what brought you to the library?"

"Curiosity." She shows the front cover of the book she had. "And also the interesting books."

"So you're interested in books?"

"Yup. I like to read some when I can." She smiles.

"Then why not come and read at my place?" Sunohara offers with a smile. "I've got a few comics as well."

"What is that? Trying to persuade me to come to your place is truly gross so please stop." Sakura utters, covering her mouth with her book.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just wondered if you wanted to hang out with me today."

"You're persistent aren't you?"

"No, no. I still want to help you, Kimura. Getting you friends is just the first step." Sunohara explains.

"Mmm...fine. So, where is your house? And when does your parents usually get home?"

"Eh? No, I don't live in a house. I live in the school's dormitory." Sunohara stated.

"Why? Are you a transfer student?"

"Since my first-year at this school." Sunohara explained as he began to walk ahead in the corridor. "Remember, yesterday I told you that I came here on a recommendation in soccer."

Sakura opened the door to the library to quickly look at the mess that Sunohara had made. She saw the Library Aid looking at the mess in shock and the genius girl unaffected by the mess. She then catches up with him in the hall. "Wait, so you're not originally from here?"

"No, so what about you, Kimura? Why are you here?"

"...I didn't like the academy I attended in Kawasaki. And as I looked for another place to attend, my older brother told me about this school, and now here I am a week later, conversing with you."

"...?" Sunohara raised a brow. "Your brother you say?"

"He's a cheerful guy, but definitely wouldn't be like that to people like you."

"...Like I said, it just isn't like that..." Sunohara checked his watch, and noticed how there was only little time left of their lunch break. "So are you gonna come over to the dorm later on?"

"No." Sakura responded bluntly.

"Why? You just said you'd come over."

"That was before I thought you lived in the dorm." Saying that, she walked ahead of him. "I'll be heading to class now. Later."

"Later..." He responds, bringing his raised hand down. "Hmm...where is Okazaki?"

* * *

After lunch ended, Sakura had returned to her class. Tomoya was present, but Sunohara did not show up for the rest of the day, which saves Sakura the trouble of having to talk to him.

"So that's it, Ryou?" Sakura asks her class rep about the work she had.

"Yes. Well I'll be heading off now. See you next week." Saying that, Ryou took her bag and left he classroom.

"Yeah, see you." Sakura began to prepare to as well.

"So Sunohara helped you befriend Fujibayashi, huh?" Tomoya asks her.

Sakura looked at Okazaki who was still sitting at his desk. "Yes." She nods.

"So you've changed your view on how he is?"

"Just by a little. Why?" The brunette questions.

"I'm just asking because I don't believe it myself, but it seems it's true. To think that Sunohara can actually do good." Tomoya mutters, picking his bag from the side of the desk and standing up. "Now Sunohara's asking if you want to head over to the dorm."

"Eh? I'm pretty sure I said no to him earlier this afternoon." Sakura replies. "What is with him exactly?"

"...Beats me." Responded Tomoya with a shrug of his  
shoulders. "Sunohara really won't stop asking unless you go, and trust me, it will be a short trip."

"Fine...well, I was going to agree to see his place beforehand."

Sakura had followed Okazaki out from the school to the male dorm, and during the trip, Sakura had found out that the dorm itself is actually on the route on her way to the school.

* * *

"Man, his room is a mess..." Sakura remarks as she saw Sunohara's room. "So you made me come here just to see how dirty his room is?"

"Not really. I wonder where he is." Tomoya comments. Looking down the hall from where they where, Tomoya sees the dorm lady.

"Okazaki. Good afternoon." After greeting him, she notices Sakura. "Oh? Who are you?"

"Kimura Sakura...new transfer student to this city and school..."

"I'm Sagara Misae, the dorm advisor of this place. Wait. Transfer student? Okazaki, why is she here at the dorm?" Asked the lady.

"Sunohara wanted to speak to her...speaking of the blonde, there he is." Down the same hall, Tomoya saw Sunohara heading down their way.

"Ah, Okazaki. You actually brought Kimura here?" Sunohara remarks with a smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, pervert." Tomoya replies.

"Huh?" Sunohara questions.

"Why you..." Misae reached for Sunohara by the body and picked him up from the ground. "Body slam!" She exclaims, slamming him onto the wooden floor. "That should teach you something." She says.

"No...it's not like that...!" Sunohara brought the other two into his room after he explained a bit.

"You guys sure do have the quite the people at this city..." Sakura commented with an uneasy laugh.

"I know, right?"

"...Okazaki...why did you have to go and tell her a lie?" Sunohara asks as she held his lower back.

"What lie? It was the truth." Tomoya replies. "Also where were you earlier?"

"Avoiding the rugby players. While on the way to the store they tried to get me, but I evaded them." Sunohara said with a smug smile.

"Don't you mean ran away?" Tomoya comments.

"No. I would never back down on a one-on-one fight, but if I mess with one, I mess with all. So I'll just wait till the end of the year and prank them. Until then, Okazaki. I'll have you watch my back."

"And that is what I won't do."

"Um, why exactly am I here again in this very dirty room?" Sakura spoke up with a raise of her hand.

"Oh because I wanted you to see my place." Sunohara said with a smile. "Also, here's the com-"

"We know you're in there, Sunohara!" A voice yelled from outside the room.

"Crap, I think they found me." Sunohara utters as a sweat fell down his face.

"Next time you place your CD loud again you'll be getting it!" The wall next to Sunohara shook and his clock ended falling off.

"Understood..." Sunohara mutters.

"You need to learn to defend for yourself, like by kicking back." Okazaki states, walking towards the wall and raising his leg and kicking the wall.

"Okazaki, don't kick back-" It was too late, as Tomoya's feet made contact with the wall and it made loud thud, and another sounded in return.

"Sunohara! Open up the door!" A voice yells out the door, and hard knocking soon sounded on the door.

"Okazaki, see what you did?!" Sunohara exclaims in terror.

"We got you!" The door to Sunohara's room swung open and two big rugby club members walked into the room, and looked at the blonde.

"You'll pay for what you done!" One of the rugby players grab Sunohara by his blazer and raise him up, and began shaking him. "We've got business outside!" The guy then carried Sunohara out of the room.

"Okazaki! Help me!" His voice yelled and became distant as they left the sight of Tomoya.

"Um..." Sakura who just saw the whole conflict happen right in front of her was shocked. "What was that about right now?" She inquires.

"As you can see, Sunohara is great friends with the rugby players here." Tomoya states, with a smile. "That sort of thing happens around here, so don't worry."

"...I guess he has his own share of problems, huh? Well, if you excuse me, I'll be heading back now." Sakura said uneasily as she took her bag and left back to her dormitory. "I can't believe I went in there..."


	6. The Strong Junior

A week has passed since Sakura had moved into the city of Hikarizaka along with transferring into its high school. Her first week wasn't exactly easy, but she found it way better than she had expected.

She managed to make a few friends with her class rep, Fujibayashi Ryou, and her twin sister, Fujibayashi Kyou. Though she could not have done it without Sunohara Youhei, an infamous delinquent in the school who has been nothing but kind to her, and she could not help but wonder why he was.

* * *

It was around 12:23 in the afternoon during lunchtime. Sakura walked beside Sunohara in the building where most clubs were held at. As they walked through the corridors, Sakura saw the many clubs the school had.

"And so here is the Drama Club." Sunohara slid open the door to a room and inside was just a room which was filled with boxes and other items which were presumably from the previous club members.

"Why is the club room like this?" Sakura asks, walking into the room and examining the area.

"The club closed in earlier March. Apparently the previous members were all third-years so there was no one to take the lead." Explained Sunohara. "Hm? Could it be that you're interested in joining this club?"

"Hm? No, I'm not interested in joining, I just wanted to know. Besides, I'm not into acting." Sakura explained, putting one of the items back into the box and leaving the room.

"Really? Then what club do you wanna join?" Sunohara inquired, following her out of the room and then out of the building, and near the side of the school.

"Oh...I really don't know." Sakura replies, shrugging her shoulders. "The Literature Club or something? Come to think of it, what clubs have you joined, Sunohara?"

"Nothing, but I was in the soccer club, but that's been long gone...I used to play on that field..." Sunohara states, pointing past the nearby fence and at the play field of the school.

"Oh yeah, you told me that. What happened?"

"...Just some things..." Sunohara replies, sighing and facing Sakura. "So if you want any help then ask me and I'll aid you to the best of what I can do."

"Um, Sunohara..." Sakura says, leaning her head to her side. "...I kinda wanna know, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Huh?"

"Our first meeting wasn't exactly good, and despite of how I act towards you, you still continue to help me. Why?" She asks.

"...Well, Kimura. I can just say that you remind me of a girl I once knew when I was young...and also I like helping my friends." Said Sunohara with a broad smile.

"Sunohara...you're really more nice than I thought, huh?" Sakura smiles at the blonde.

The sound of motorcycles quickly met the ears of Sakura and Youhei. Looking at the field they see about three guys on motorbikes, driving around on the field, causing the students to run off in safety. Sakura and Youhei leave the building and head out near the field.

"Whoa, what is happening?" Sakura asks, noticing hole on the fence in the distance. "Oh, seems like they broke in through the fence...but who are these guys?"

"Probably just some bad guys who don't like this school."

Sakura looked around and saw more students coming over to look at the scene. Amongst them was Okazaki and a girl whom she remember seeing on her second day of school.

"Sunohara, what is going on?" Okazaki asks, as he appeared sitting on Sunohara's shoulders.

"There are these delinquents on bikes-wait what are you doing on my head!?" He exclaims upon realizing it.

"Oh look. A girl is heading out there." Sakura states, pointing out a silver haired girl who began walking towards the delinquents, as she did, the female students from the side began cheering for her.

"Oh, is she going to give them a lecture?" Asked Sunohara.

"How did this happen?" The girl with Okazaki asks.

"This is the best school in the city, and those guys obviously don't like that idea." Okazaki explains and began to make his way out to the field.

"You're going to help?" Asked Sunohara.

"I can't just sit and watch." Tomoya replies. He was however stopped by people who knew Tomoyo.

"You don't have to worry about Tomoyo-san." Said another girl.

"Tomoyo?" Okazaki repeats.

"She's a second-year who just transferred here this spring. She's Sakagami Tomoyo-san!" Another girl says with joy.

"She's real strong so you'll just get in her way if you go there."

Hearing that, Tomoya and then others sat and watched. After a few seconds, the delinquents started their bikes and charged at her. She however quickly disposed them with a few quick kicks while kicking the last two, causing them and their bikes to fly into the air.

"See?" Said one of the girls. "Yay Tomoyo!"

"What is she...?" Sunohara asks, unconvinced of what he saw.

After the commotion, Tomoya left off and so did Sakura and Sunohara.

"Those students said that Sakagami was transferred here just this Spring, right? She's in a similar situation to me...but I wonder how she's popular..." Sakura pondered as she placed her indoor shoes.

"Kimura, are you not shocked at what you just saw?" Sunohara inquires.

"Hmm? Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Kimura asks, leaning her head to her side.

"No, I mean to the fact that a girl did it...unless..." A smug smile appeared on his face. "Kimura. Call Okazaki and meet me at the faculty office."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I'm gonna prove something." Replied the blonde.

"Okay...we'll meet you there soon..."

Shortly after Sakura had called Okazaki and with Sunohara at the office, she had found out why Sunohara wanted to see Sakagami Tomoyo.

* * *

"A set up?" The girl asked, slanting her head.

"Yeah. I mean girls like you can't beat up guys like them. You did it so that you can get popular right? And tell me, you paid them with money, right? Or did you use another thing?" He added suggestively.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him. "You should be happy, I wasn't planning on hurting any students from this school, but I'll make an exception and fight you."

Sunohara shook his head and grinned. "You're so cute when you're acting tough, I bet your knees are shaking right now."

"I'd like to make this self-defense, so you get the first hit." Tomoyo hopped back as she said that. Sakura and Okazaki did nothing but sigh at his idiocy.

"Heh, don't be so full of yourself..." Sunohara took a set back before charging at the second-year. "Just give it up!"

"This reminds me, there's a rumor in this city, about a strong beautiful girl, who goes around beating people who troubled ordinary folks." As Okazaki finished saying that, Youhei was already on the ground, beaten by Tomoyo. "That's how the rumor goes." He said while not caring about him being in pain.

"You should've told me earlier..."

"You should've have just not done anything to her, Sunohara." Sakura states. She hesitantly brought her hand to help him, but brought it back. "...You okay?" She asks.

"She...really got me..." He utters, standing up* walking away.

"Hey, Sunohara...?" Sakura attempted to walk up to him but she was stopped by Tomoya.

"Just leave him." Tomoya states.

"But...he looks hurt."

"Worry not. He's durable. Well, we should head back class now." With that, and for the last classes of the day, Sunohara did not show up, which did make Sakura wonder if he really was okay.

* * *

As classes ended, Sakura stayed with the Fujibayashi sisters in Class E for a while as Ryou had just given her a reading of her future.

"So what did I get, class rep?" Sakura asks as she looked down at her cards.

"Hmm... Oh, Sakura-chan, you'll eventually be united with someone you really love." Ryou says with a surprised but happy look. "It will at first seem unlikely, and it won't easy, but after getting through it you will realize how much you want to be together."

"...Uhh." Sakura raised her brow at the cards. "It's really detailed, huh? So that's all it says? Nothing else?"

"Yes, that is it." Ryou nods.

"United with someone you love, huh?" Kyou patted the brunette over her shoulder. "You're a cute girl so I look forward to seeing who it is. Good luck, Sakura." After that, Sakura left the class and began making her way down to the lockers.

"Good luck, huh?" Sakura remarks, shaking her head. "Cards can't tell a future so I might as well not get my hopes up..." As she donned her outside she shoes and went out into the courtyard, she saw Sunohara looking around the area.

"Sunohara, there you are. Whoa, you don't look hurt at all." She said, noticing all his bruises were gone.

"Yeah, that's nice." He says with a quick glance and returned to looking around the courtyard.

"Um, are you looking for something?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, and it's something I value. And would you mind helping me look for it?" Youhei asks, motioning around the courtyard.

"Sure. I'll show some support just like how you helped me when I first came here." Sakura set her bag down on the bench and clapped her hands. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Something that's valuable to me." He responded.

"For a person like you...I'd have to think differently of what you find 'valuable'." Sakura gave it some thought.

"What kind of guy do you take me for?! Some pervert?"

"Yes, based on how you just flirt with every cute girl you see."

"Well, I apologize if you thought you had some competition." Sunohara says with his usual tone.

"Huh? Competition?! Like those girls would even like you."

"Well, that just means that there's nothing standing in your way to me."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So what's this thing and how is it valuable?"

"Well, it's like a pendant. Or a necklace. It was given to me by a girl who I knew five years ago." Sunohara got up from one bush and checked another. "I'd say that it was my crush from the past."

"You have a crush from the past? Are the feelings mutual?"

"Yes." He remarked with a nod. "Don't you dare say 'how could someone like you' at me."

"Well...how can I not? The way you act..."

"I was completely different back then! And I guess I'm the only one, huh?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Sunohara quickly raised again to his feet. "Forget that. It was another slip of the tongue!"

"Okay...so this necklace is valuable because it was given to a girl that you liked long ago?"

"That and it's because it is the last thing she gave to me before she left..."

"Wait. Is it like one of those cliche childhood love stories? Ahahaha...I've seen a lot of those in manga, and they always seem to end up together."

"Yeah, that'd be nice if I could meet her again!" Sunohara said, smiling.

"I wonder...how does someone remember something like that for so long? I mean, they're separated and with the ongoing time, and they're bound to forget."

"...So are you saying that what I'm doing is futile?" Sunohara remarked. He seemed to have a lot of hope.

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just that...what if that girl forgot and ended up liking some other person?"

"Then..." Sunohara showed a depressed face.

"Ah! But you don't have to listen to me. I'm just here for support." She said with an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, and you've done a great job so far."

The two spent about 5 minutes looking around the courtyard, and then in the garden.

"Um, Youhei. Not to rain on your parade, but I don't think that your necklace would even be found." Sakura then asked another question. "What does it look like again?"

"A puzzle-like necklace that says 'Best Friends' on it."

"Wait, how'd you even lose in here?"

"I actually believe it's because of Sakagami Tomoyo. When I charged at her, she kicked me towards the wall and I guess it flew out of my pocket and towards the window." He looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders before grabbing his bag. "That was quite a waste of time..."

"Wait, you're giving up?"

"Yeah. Even if I don't have it in a solid form, I have something that will last longer: Memory." Said Sunohara who was speaking in a dramatic voice.

"Is that from Yoshino Yusuke?"

"You remember him, huh? I expected that much." Sunohara spoke, but it didn't reach Sakura's ears. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kimura." Sunohara then left with those words.

"I guess I'll be heading off too." As Sakura grabbed her bag, she noticed a small object under the bench where her bag was. She picked it up and noticed that it was a necklace. "Is this...?" She checked to see if Sunohara was around, but he wasn't. "Well, I guess I'll give it to him tomorrow."

The time flew by as Sakura was in her room, doing homework. It was about 7:30 and she had just taken a shower. Moving to her bed, she looked at the necklace that Sunohara apparently owned. "So that guy actually had a mutual crush with someone from the past...and they made a promise as well, huh?" The necklace that Sunohara owned had an engraving that said 'Best Friends'. "These two must've been close...and I also believe that I have a similar one." As Sakura took her own out of her bag, her cellphone rang. It was her brother.

"How's it going, my youth-loving sister." The voice said with a tone that matched it's words.

"Sorry, Nii-chan. The youth-loving doesn't run in the family...just who exactly did you get that side from?"

"That, I'll answer another time. So did you get my letter?"

"Yeah. And, I'm kinda glad that you're sending me letters. If I remember correctly, you're one of the reasons why my phone was always being taken to the faculty office." She let a sigh out, remembering that. "So, what exactly is 'the most awesome thing' that you wrote in here?"

"Oh, that's just because a new issue of my favorite series has came out!" The voice said with happiness.

"Ahaha...you and youth." Sakura returned her attention to the necklace that she had in her hand. "Nii-chan, you know about my necklace, right?"

"Which one? 'Forever' or the 'Best Sister'?"

"The 'forever one'. I just wanted to know...how did I get this?"

"Ah, that one. Yeah, if I remember correctly, back in junior high, you had a best friend. You two were so close and when I wasn't there to help you when you were in trouble, he'd come to your aid. That same boy gave you a part of it while he kept the other, as it showed your friendship.

"Wow..." Sakura perked up at the thought. Her memory was quite stale, as she couldn't remember that far, regardless, the thought about having such a friend made her happy. "Wow, Nii-chan. I really had a friend like that? He sounds cool...do you know anything about him?"

"Of course. The boy loved soccer and was very caring of his friends."

"Do you remember his name by the way?" Sakura listened more intently.

"...You don't remember? Well after all that's happened, I'm not surprised. His name is Sunohara Youhei."

"...? S-Sunohara Youhei?" She repeats in mild shock. "A-are you sure you got the right person, Nii-chan?"

"Yeah...he owns the other part of it. Wait, how exactly do you have that necklace with you?" Makoto questioned.

"...What?! Nii-chan, I'll call you back another time!" Sakura hung up the phone and looked at the two necklaces she had in her hand, feeling astonished by what she had just found out.


	7. A Pendant of Memories

_"Math class was so hard today..." A young brunette girl muttered as she left through the gate of her middle school. "I wonder how exactly am I gonna do the homework our teacher gave us..."_

_"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll help you out with the work. Why not come over?"_

_"You-chan...you're always so nice to me." said the brunette girl._

_"Well, you're a precious friend of mine, so why not?" said the boy._

_"I really appreciate it, You-chan. I guess I'll just ask Yuki-chan next time, huh?" the brunette girl faced her male friend with a questioning look. "Oh wait. Don't you have soccer practice with Nii-chan today?"_

_"Hmm...? No...no...no..." The boy says, shaking his head._

_"No way! You-chan, are you skipping practice just to help me?" The brunette girl asks, and smiled broadly at the boy. "...As much as I appreciate it, you shouldn't do that. MVPs can't slack off."_

_"All work and no play isn't good, Sakura-chan...oh and here..." The boy took out two necklaces which were joined together like a puzzle piece. He detached one of them and handed it to the girl. "Here, Sakura-chan."_

_"What is this?" She asks._

_"It's a necklace which connects to mine. My own says 'Best Friends' and yours says 'Forever'. It's just a thing that shows our friendship."_

_The brunette girl wore the pendant around her neck. "I'll make sure to treasure this. Thank you, You-chan_."

"And that's how she was back then. Kimura has now become less bright than I actually thought." Sunohara utters to Tomoya. "She had completely forgotten our promise to go out."

"I'm pretty sure Kimura would say the same about you if she remembered you, Sunohara. Also, don't you think it's weird to hold onto something like that? I mean, you were young and you barely knew what love was, Sunohara."

It was 7:02 in the morning as Sunohara and Tomoya were on their way to school. Sunohara had just told Tomoya his small past of him and the new transfer student, Kimura Sakura.

"But things kinda just got worse now." Sunohara utters.

"What do you mean?" Tomoya asks.

"I think I lost my share of the pendant. When that Sakagami Tomoyo kicked me off to the wall, I think my pendant flew out and into the courtyard where I presume it is lost..."

"Well have you tried looking for it?"

"Yes. I have. After school. Sakura also tried to help me look for it, but we got nothing out of it...what do I do?"

"Cheer up, Sunohara." Sunohara says, patting his friend's shoulder. "Remain positive and look at the bright side."

"..." Sunohara awaited his words. "What is the bright side!?"

"I don't know. Make one up."

"Hey you two." Sakura who seemingly appeared out of nowhere came up and began walking at the side of Sunohara, longer than the elbow distance. "How goes the morning?"

"Sunohara over here is sad about his pendant being lost." Tomoya proclaimed.

"...Why not try to make me feel better?" Sunohara remarks.

"Then you shouldn't have tried to fight Sakagami then." Tomoya stated.

"Want to look for it at school again?" Sakura asks.

"No, I'll just focus on something else. It is after all just a pendant. I also have to repay my debts to a savage girl at our school, and I am talking about Sakagami Tomoyo just to let you know." Sunohara explains, raising his hand. "I will get her!"

_Nii-chan...is this really the boy you were talking to me about last?_

000

"What do need, calling me here?" The second- year asked. Tomoyo was called out by Sunohara to the old school building where the classrooms weren't in use which made it good place for their 'meeting'.

"Listen up second-year. I've come to talk to you about what happened yesterday. You really got me." He said attempting to make a tough face.

"I didn't do anything. You were the one who started it." The second-year states.

"That doesn't matter..." Youhei says, losing the facade that he previously had. Right now, he was losing the battle of reasoning. "What matters...what matters is the results! I've underestimated you before, but now it's different."

"Um..." Sakura tried to reason in the conversation, but knowing what has started could not be stopped, so she just gulped down and spectated. _There's no way that Sunohara Youhei is that same boy from the past...I don't remember having such a best friend that this big of an idiot.._.

Tomoyo sighed and placed both of her hands on her hips. "You're quite persistent." She states before narrowing her blue eyes at the blonde, furiously. "I'm in a way higher league than you, so stop it. Or would you mind not being able to come to school."

The fact that a underclassmen was warning Sunohara infuriated him even more. "Don't underestimate me. The reason I lost last time was because I was out of shape last time! Also you will pay for the loss of my pendant!"

"Pendant?" Tomoyo repeats.

_You're blaming her for its loss...?_ Sakura thought.

"You're taking too long, hurry up." Tomoyo's voice became tense. "I won't hurt you if you stop now. Do you really want to get hurt?"

"Heh, we'll see who won't be able to come to school." Youhei brought up his fists.

"You two." Tomoyo called the attention of Tomoya and Sakura. "Be my witness that this is self-defense, okay?"

"Sure, since it really is." Tomoya said. With that Tomoyo turned back to Sunohara.

"Alright, are you sure you wanna do this? I'll make you get the first in." Tomoyo says, she didn't bring her arms up or anything. She was vulnerable.

"Hehe, this girl sure does have confidence." Sunohara scowls.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to make you hover above the ground?"

"Tch, like you can even do that." Sunohara hissed. "Enough talking! Quit blabbering and bring it on!"

Youhei charged at her with a lunge but Tomoyo ducked it and kicked his body bringing him into the air and kicking him multiple times.

"Wow he's actually flying." Tomoya said.

"Acquaintance , the dust chute!" The one winning the fight insists. With that Tomoya went over the dust chute near the wall and opened it, with a kick she launched Youhei into the dust chute. With his hands holding him in, Tomoyo slowly walked towards the helpless blonde. "You'll fall if I release your fingers. Which do you want? You want to fall? I see."

"I didn't even answer!" Youhei watched as Tomoyo moved his finger, and he yelled as he fell down the dust chute.

"Don't you think you went too far?" Sakura questioned with her hand over her mouth.

"Have you forgotten, Kimura? He's more durable than he looks, watch." Tomoya shouted in the dust chute."Oy Sunohara, are you alive?"

"Screw you! This ain't the end!" Sunohara yells.

"See, he's okay." He gave her a thumbs up.

"I wish this was the end, but seeing you guy really brings back memories." Tomoyo slightly smiles.

"Huh?" Tomoyo questions.

"Never mind, forget what I said." Tomoyo left the hallway, saying that.

Tomoya shrugged his shoulders."Well, later, Kimura." Tomoya started walking away.

"Hey Okazaki." Sakura called the leaving boy. "What about Sunohara?"

"He'll be fine." Tomoya responded before waving and leaving down the stairs.

"What kind of friend abandons their friend?" The brunette leaned into the dust chute and with a shout she yelled, "Sunohara do you need help?" down the chute.

"Screw you, Tomoyo! I don't need your help!"

"Okay..." Sakura looked over to the necklace that was on her neck. "Sunohara...mind if I ask you a question?"

"...Huh? I can't hear you...I'm here, stuck in a dust chute!"

"Well, I'll tell you another time!" She shouted down to him. "Later!" She observed her own necklace as she left down the flight of stairs, and back to her class.

* * *

"Oh man this is shocking..." Sakura laid her head down onto her desk in awe.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Ryou asks. Sakura nods.

"There is...but it is kinda hard to explain..." Sakura states, bringing her face from her table to face the timid girl. "But what I'm thinking of right now is really shocking and I don't believe it."

"Hmm?" Ryou's eyes widened as if she had realized something. "C-could it be that you actually met the person who you really love?"

"W-what? No, it's not like that at all." Sakura replies, slightly blushing.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, tell me who it is. I want to know." Ryou says with a delighted look.

"That's right. Who is it?" Kyou who seemingly appeared out of nowhere asks.

"Where did you come from, Kyou?" Sakura asks. "Look, the guy I'm thinking about-"

"She met a guy. I guess your fortune did come true, Ryou." Kyou affirms, patting her young twin sister's back.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Sakura exclaims.

"Yep. So who is it?" Kyou asks.

"It isn't like that, and besides, I don't think I'd want to go out with him." Sakura says in defense.

"It matches your reading, Ryou." Kyou nods and smiles, and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Tell us, we'll gladly help you."

_It's_ _no_ _use_...they _won't_ _listen_...

After a day of dealing with teases from Kyou and the disbelief that Sunohara is her childhood crush, Sakura was glad to see that it was time for dismissal.

Out of the two, Kyou was the one who kept teasing Sakura, and once she saw her in the class, she took it upon herself to leave.

"I'm gonna be heading off now, Kyou." Sakura proclaims, taking her bag and heading pass her.

"Ah, you're going to meet your unlikely love? Ahaha..." Kyou laughed as she watched her walk away.

On the way to the school gate she found her name being called by none other Sunohara.

"Kimura, wait lets walk home together." Said the blonde as he went to her side.

"...Where were you? Ah, were you crying because you lost to Sakagami?" Sakura says with a laugh.

"I was training just a bit, and I also tried to look for my pendant around the school, but I obviously couldn't find it." He sighed deeply. "I guess memory isn't really good enough, huh?"

"..." Sakura held her bag close as she debated whether she should tell Sunohara all that she remembered to confirm whether he really was the boy, but with her brother saying his name and knowing the exact graving upon the pendant, she had no choice but to try it to see if he really was the one. "Hey, Sunohara...mind if we talk there at the benches?"

"Sure." They went down past the gate and sat at the benches, and just that made Sunohara curious. "What did you need?"

"I just want to tell you that I found this." Sakura took out the other half of the pendant and handed it to Sunohara. "I apologize for giving it to you so late...apparently we missed a small spot in the courtyard." She nervously added.

"Wow, thanks, Kimura...I thought I would never see this again."

"...Don't mention it...Youhei." Sakura said, bringing out her own and placing it on her lap.

"'Youhei'?" Sunohara questioned the sudden shift in names. "What is with the change of name?"

"That's the same name as the boy that I knew back then when I was still in junior high...the same boy that helped me when I needed it...and the same boy that completes this pendant." Sakura brought up her pendant, saying that. "

Sunohara's face at first was shocked, but it quickly changed into a smile. "...So you've remembered, Sakura-chan?"

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" She stares at Sunohara for a few seconds before understanding what he meant. "Wait, wait. You knew all along who I was?"

"I had my doubts at first, but all it took was your piece of the pendant to remember..." Sunohara explains, placing the pendant back into his bag. "But what exactly caused you to remember who I was?"

"My older brother. When I asked him about my pendant, he explained who I got it from..." She explains, looking at Sunohara. "And just to hear that it was you shocked me...but time changes people..."

"Yeah..." The blonde laughed nervously, bringing his hand behind his head. "I was worried that you wouldn't remember at all, but I'm so glad that you did."

"I see, well thanks, Youhei. I have to get going now." Sakura proclaims, standing up from the bench.

"Well, Sakura-chan." Youhei stood up from his spot as well. "Since things have been settled, how about we go ahead go out?" He asks as he winked at her.

Sakura smiled, and faced Sunohara with a straight face. "Youhei, I really appreciate it, but thinking that just because I've found out that you're my childhood sweetheart doesn't meant that I still harbor the same feelings to this day, so I am genuinely sorry."

"I was rejected..." Sunohara utters with a voice of disbelief as he fell to his knees.

"Sorry, Youhei. Though it is nice to know you're my childhood friend, I don't think I'd want to go out with you."

"...You've become more blunt than I remember...in fact, you weren't a blunt person..." Sunohara states, rising to his feet.

"But despite my constant dissing at you, and the years that passed, you've remembered me and tried to aid me. And for that I thank you. See you later, Youhei." With that, Sakura turned away and began walking home.

"...Sure...see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Sunohara replied back.

As Sakura returned home, she right away wrote and sent a letter to her brother, Makoto.

_April 14, 2002._

_Nii-chan, it is me, Sakura. I'm writing this letter to you regarding my move to Hikarizaka. I haven't really told you this, but since my first day at this school, a delinquent in my class was quite the trouble as he constantly tried to hit on me to which I of course, turned down._

_Soon though, I found out he is is the same boy from the past that we both knew, and is also the same person who gave and completed the other half of my pendant...which does make me ponder...of how much you know about this city, and why did you actually send me here?_

_I hope to hear from you as soon as possible._

_\- Kimura Sakura_


	8. Absurd Assumptions

"Eh?" Sunohara stared at Sakura intently after hearing what she had just said. It took about a few quiet seconds to respond to what he had just heard. "Onii-san...?" He repeated.

"Yes, it's because you look older than me." The brunette smiles and looks around again then back to Youhei. "Um, where are we...?"

Sunohara was not only feeling quirky because of how Sakura had just called him, but also because of how she was speaking. He took a chance and then began to stare her down to see if any cracks or hints would show to give him the answer that was she was just joking around.

"...?" Sakura reacted to his stare by covering her own face and looking away while sounding scared. "Please...Onii-san, you're scaring me...!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Here, you should wear this, it'll help you feel more warm." Sunohara took off his jacket and placed it on her back. She smiles.

"Thank you very much." She said. "Um, may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sunohara, Sunohara Youhei. Do you know who you are?" He inquires.

"...I'm Kimura Sakura, and I attend Kawasaki Junior High..." She oddly answers and looks around the park again. "Where exactly am I, Sunohara-san?"

"...Okay, Sakura-chan. How long are you planning on continuing this joke?" Youhei chuckles and points to her. "C'mon already."

"Joke? You mean me?" Sakura points to herself, confused.

"Wait, you're serious? You're not joking, Sakura-chan? Please tell me that you're not."

"Joking about what?" She asked, rather uneasy.

"So you don't know me?" Youhei was beginning to think that whatever was happening in front of him was real. "You don't know Okazaki? Kyou, Ryou-chan, or the others?" Sunohara grabbed her by the shoulders. "C'mon, what about the Drama Club? Or Tajami Ayame?"

"...Please...stop..." The brunette pleaded. She had her eyes closed and her face was getting red. "Please..."

"...I'm sorry..." He let go of her shoulders and backed away from her. "I-I was just...I'm sorry..." Sunohara looked up and saw Sakura giving him a look that said she was terrified. He got back to his feet and sat down on the nearby bench to try and think things out. Sakura however remained seated on the grass, staring around the park. "This ain't a joke isn't it?" He mutters to himself. "The way she's acting, speaking and the fact that she doesn't seem to remember anything...and did she say Kawasaki Junior High...? Just what the heck is this...?" Sunohara closed his eyes and stared up to the blue sky. After a few quiet mintues, he hears Sakura's voice again and saw her sitting next him, albeit at the edge of the bench.

"Um, Sunohara-san, was it?" She asks, looking unsure. "What exactly is the situation I'm in?"

"That's exactly what I wanna know, Sakura-chan...it's what I wanna know right now, but I don't think I'll be getting the answer anytime soon..." He trails off but remembered what school Sakura said she was currently attending. "Oi, you said that you were attending Kawasaki Junior High, right?" She nods. "Then how old are you?"

"Fifteen..." She replies.

"F-fifteen...? Okay...that makes it even more confusing..." Sunohara was lost, very lost. His girlfriend was pratically in another world and was replaced by another. He suddenly remembers the question Sakura had just asked, so he went and explained it. "Sakura-chan."

"Y-yes?"

"Right now, you're attending Hikarizaka High School, and you're a 17 year old 3rd-year...me and you were going out on a date, and you ended up falling into the lake by accident. And that leads us to where we are right now. I think you have amnesia."

Sakura looked confused at first, then looked excited. "Amnesia...? So I don't attend Kawasaki Academy after junior high then? I also guess that I grew a lot since then, huh?" She looked down at her body, and then back at Sunohara. "Wait, Sunohara-san. Did you say that we were on a date...?" She asked while blushing.

"Yeah."

"So I do get a boyfriend in high school..." She smiles with relief. "I was thinking that I wouldn't get one. Um, Sunohara-san, may I ask how our relationship was?"

"Well, I can say that we weren't on good terms at first. You disliked me and I wanted to mess with you, but soon enough after spending time together, we got together. I should also mention that we're more then just a couple..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"That." He points to the pendant on her neck and takes out his own. "Do these look familiar?"

"Hmm..." Sakura took Sunohara's pendant and looks at her own, she connects them and then she looked back at him with a surprised look. "...Y-You-chan...?!" She blurted. "I'm...I'm quite surprised..."

"Hey, so am I." He takes her by the hand and they both stand up, "Sakura-chan, let's go head somewhere first." He took her back to a cafe which was located at the shopping district, it was a place where they were going to head to after taking a walk in the park.

Along the walk to the cafe, they ran into Okazaki who had a bag of groceries in his right hand. "Hey guys." He greeted. "What happened to Sakura? Why is she wet?"

"You-chan...who is he?" Sakura questions while hiding behind Sunohara's back.

"He's Okazaki Tomoya." Sunohara responds and looks at Sakura with a odd serene look. "There's no need by shy to him, Sakura-chan. He looks bad, but he's actually a good guy."

"Eh? You-chan?" Okazaki repeats, confused. "What's with the honorific and change of tone?"

"Some accident happened, now Sakura from about three years ago is now here." Sunohara responds, but his explanation just caused Tomoya to be even more confused.

"Three years ago? What do you mean?"

"Well, we've gotta get going. See you later, Okazaki." Sunohara takes Sakura's hand and they began walking off.

"Nice knowing you, Okazaki-san!" Sakura remarks with a wave.

"I wonder what that was about..." Okazaki shrugs his shoulders and continued walk on. At the cafe, the childhood friends were seated near the window, and they had already received the menus.

"Order anything you want. I was gonna be paying for it anyways." Sunohara says. "But try not to get something expensive."

"Yes, thank you, You-chan..." She mutters and began to twiddle with her fingers. "So I guess we meet back together in the future, huh...? I'm sorry if me forgetting you was an issue..."

"There's no need to apologize. I mean so much things have happened that there's a big chance that you could forget." In the midst of their conversation, Sunohara tapped the button on their table which calls a waitress to their table.

"What will you have?" A female waitress asks the two.

"Oh. I'll have an ice coffee. You can have what you want, Sakura-chan." Sunohara says after placing his order.

"Um..." She looks at the menu intently. "I'll have this dessert."

"Okay. Thank you very much." The waitress left the table and went to the kitchen.

"You-chan...you did mention Aya-chan, right?" She asks.

"Aya-chan?" Sunohara repeats. "Oh, you mean Tajami? Yeah, she attends the same school as us." He replies meekly. "Was Tajami always a protective person?"

"Protective? Not until a few weeks ago...oh sorry, I forgot that it's currently 2002. But yes, she is. Aya-chan looked down upon boys, and I'm sure couldn't blame her...even I felt the same as her that night...but you're a whole different story, You-chan. But I'm curious, how are you with her?"

"Us? We're a tsukkomi pair. Tajami cracks jokes at me, I do the same- sarcastic remarks here and there, but even if she's a disrespectful maiden, I see that she's got a good side." Youhei then remembers the girl and asks for Sakura's phone. "Sakura-chan, may I use your phone?"

"My phone?" She reaches into her purse and takes it out. "So I still have the same one...? Oh, here you go, You-chan."

"Thanks. I'll be outside while I make a call." Taking Sakura's cellphone, Sunohara heads out the exit of the cafe and called Ayame's number using the contact list.

"Hello." Ayame's voice picked up on the line. "Sakura, how's your date with Sunohara going?"

"Actually it's me, Youhei." Sunohara said nervously.

"Sunohara? Why are you calling me with Sakura's phone? Did something happen to her?"

"Oh no." Youhei reponds nervously and looks through the window to the cafe to see Sakura giving him a wave which was followed by a cute smile. "Sakura-chan's fine if you ask me..."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like she is." Ayame says indifferently.

"Yeah...she's even more cute than she is."

"Huh?" The words that Ayame heard made no sense to her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"...Do you know the cafe near the shopping district?"

"Oh that one? Yeah, I'll be there soon. Goodbye." She hung up her phone Sunohara closes the electronic device and heads back into the cafe.

"Welcome back, You-chan. Hey, I already got my order and your coffe is also here." The parfait and Youhei's beverage was already at the table. "This tastes good." She comments while holding her hand to her cheek.

"I bet it does." He sips his coffe and looks over at Sakura. "You know, I wasn't expecting the day to be like this...in fact, I don't think anyone would've. Oh yeah, I called Tajami and she'll be heading over here soon enough."

"I see." She gasps and holds her head. Sakura just had a brain freeze. "Ohhhhh..." She moans.

"Yeah, a brain freeze, huh?" He laughed and continued to stare out the window. The atmosphere between the two became quiet as they waited for Ayame to arrive to the cafe.

"You-chan, do you want some?" The brunette offers a spoonful of ice cream to him. "Say 'ahh'..."

"So this is the place, huh?" Ayame says. She stood in front their table, smirking at what she seeing. Ayame sits next Sakura and observed her. "So what exactly is the problem, Sunohara?"

"Her. Sakura-chan is the problem." Youhei replies, taking his coffee and finishing the rest of it. "Ever since she fell in the lake-"

"Lake?" Ayame raises her eyebrow.

"Ah, so you're Aya-chan? And you're still wearing the glasses, huh?" Sakura commented playfully, observing Ayame.

"See? I don't think I've ever heard her sound so cute and was she ever a person to give nicknames?"

"Yes." Ayame responds with a nod following after her words. "She was, and how is a lake involved in this?"

"She fell heard first into a lake that seemed more shallow then it looks." Sunohara said.

"Was it because of a cat?"

"Yes."

"I see." Ayame looked over at Sakura again to see if she had any injuires, but there was barely any. "Well, this bad. To me it sounds like she's gone back to our middle school days, and with that condition, I don't think she can attend school or the exams."

"...Are you for reals?" Sunohara asks in disbelief.

"I don't think what we learned in junior high is on par with what we've learned here, Sunohara. The best thing to hope for is if she rests long enough, her memories will come back. But who knows? This is my first time seeing someone with amnesia in person."

Ayame took Sakura back to the dorms shortly after leaving the cafe. At the dorms she rested and eventually fell asleep for the rest of the day.

The following day, Monday, Sunohara was walking to school with Okazaki. "Sunohara, what exactly happened to Sakura yesterday?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess explanation is that she got amnesia. To put it in one sentence, she got it while trying to save a cat from a tree. Hahaha...but I'll have to admit that it was quite interesting, but I can't help but worry now." Sunohara says with concern. "She might not be able to take the exams or come to school."

"She had amnesia? So what was with her attitude?" Tomoya asks.

"...She's...right there...?" Sunohara says in shock. Tomoya followed the direction of where he was looking and he saw her too. Though he got an explanation from Sunohara, he still confused. "Oi, Sakura-chan!" He exclaims as he ran to her.

"Youhei, good morning." She greeted. Sakura's tone was back to normal, her posture was, and so was everything else.

"So you're finally to normal, huh? So you're good now? You remember your time in Kawsaki Academy? You remember the times we had in the countryside?"

"Yes, yes." Sakura apologizes. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble yesterday."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're safe." Youhei responds by bringing his arm around her. That day Monday and the rest of the week was a trip to exams, and luckily for Sakura, she had regained her memories early enough to take them.


	9. 3 Tries, 3 Failures

"Crap...I should've charged my phone last night..." Sakura mutters as she noticed how low the battery on her phone was. She placed it into her bag and continued her walk to school up the long hill.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." Sunohara greeted the brunette suddenly from behind, startling her in the process.

"Whoa, Youhei!" She fusses, softly hitting his arm with her bag.

"What is with your reaction?"

"...I-I'm not one to take sudden movements, or sounds or yells easily...I am easily frightened..." The brunette explains with a nervous face which turned to an angry one. "So watch yourself or next time I might hit you in you face with my bag, unintentionally... Probably..."

"Probably? You would hit me?"

"Sometimes you look like you deserve it anyways." Sakura responded as she folded her arms. For the past few days, Sunohara has been coming to school early for one particular reason, and Sakura knew that this was no exception. "You're here again for Sakagami again, right?"

"You could tell?"

"Yes, it's kinda obvious. I mean you've been attending school these past few days just to face her." She held up her right hand and brought up four fingers. "So counting today will bring your lose count to four, right?"

"You just wait. I'll prove it eventually. Also yesterday, while I was at school, I found out something about Okazaki."

"What?"

"I found out what he's been doing this whole time. He has apparently been helping a girl who's looking to revive the inactive Drama Club. I think her name was Furukawa Nagisa...based on what I heard over the intercom."

"Okazaki? He was doing that? Well, I believe there is only one reason why he'd do that. I bet he's trying to win her over." Sakura said with a laugh. "Kind like how you are to me."

"Well, that's what I thought at first. Furukawa seems like a kind girl who'd read books and is someone that isn't really Okazaki's type."

"Then why is he helping her?" Asked Sakura.

"Because of bread." The blonde replies with a delighted face. "Furukawa's family seemingly owns a bakery and it has bread so good that you can get hooked with a bite."

"Hmm...?" Sakura blinked, feeling unconvinced of the reason. "Sure, whatever he says..."

* * *

The two childhood friends made it to the school and Sunohara went off, leaving Sakura to head to class on her own. She opens the door to her class and took her seat. It also seems that Okazaki was also somewhere else due to his seat being empty.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Ryou greets with her usual polite tone. She takes a seat in the empty desk to Sakura's side and began to speak in a whisper. "Sakura-chan, I have something to ask."

"What is it?" The brunette asks.

"Is it possible that you like Sunohara-kun?" She asks, looking curious with her eyes.

"Hmm? Class rep, where did you get that thought?" Sakura asks.

"It's just that you've been with him a lot recently, and you're also calling him by his given name." Ryou explains, slanting her head in confusion. "Did I misunderstand it?"

"Yes, yes you did." The brunette responds.

"I apologize, Sakura-chan. Also Onee-chan was also saying that he's also the unlikely love you're facing..." Ryou says, laughing.

"She won't ever stop with her teasing will she...?" Sakura shook her head and looked at her class rep with a teasing face. "Onto another matter. It seems like you so like Okazaki."

"..." Ryou blushes, looking around the classroom to see if the guy was around. "...How can you tell, Sakura-chan?"

"You're kinda obvious, Class rep..." Sakura replies, patting her over the shoulder. "Don't worry, I've told him about it."

"Eh? You did...what did he say...?" Ryou asks, becoming even more flustered.

"I'm just joking." Sakura assures, patting her shoulder again. "Okazaki doesn't know, and I won't tell him about it."

"...Thank you, Sakura-chan. And here I was thinking that only Onee-chan knew. I thought I was being silent with my actions..."

"You're dense to think that." The brunette responds, turning her body towards her.

"..I-I'm gonna go and head to my desk..." Said the flustered Fujibayashi as she left the desk and went to her own at the front of the first row.

"Shy as always, huh, Class rep?" Sakura looked at her pendant attached around her neck and thought about what Ryou had said.

_"Is it possible that you like Sunohara-kun?"_

_No, no, that can't be possible...because I don't think I can date someone who thinks a girl who is obviously a girl to be a guy..._!

* * *

"You're really persistent.." Tomoyo utters to Sunohara. It was lunchtime. Sakura was again with Okazaki and Sunohara and Tomoyo in the same building they have been meeting for the past few days, and like the previous days, Sunohara was still attempting to prove that Sakagami Tomoyo was a guy.

"I couldn't agree more." Tomoya said.

"I'm only here to to talk to you since you're so cute." He said with a fake smile.

"I can't trust your words at all." Tomoyo dissed. Suddenly, Sunohara exclaimed, causing the three to stare at him.

"Oh, crap! I forgot my breasts that I need for my next class! Tomoyo!" Youhei blurted, sticking his hands out. "Lend me yours!"

"Why?" She asked, covering her chest with her arms.

"Ha! I got him!" Sunohara turned around to his friends with a proud look. "You guys heard her too, right?"

"What exactly..." Sakura trailed off.

"Is your point?" Okazaki asked.

"The fact that he said 'why' means he can lend them!" Sunohara then turns back to the second-year and points at her chest. "In other words...his breasts are detachable!"

"Of course they're not." Tomoyo closed her eyes in anger. "First of all."

"First of all?"

"What kind of class would make use of breasts?!" She asked in exclamation as she kicked him away, sending across the hall.

* * *

Shortly after the fight, Sakura and Okazaki took him to the nurse's office where he was treated with bandages. Since it was lunchtime and they still had more time to wander around.

"His guard is really tough." Youhei mutters.

"You're still gonna try?" Tomoya questioned, sighing in disbelief.

"Of course. I'll get him next time." Sunohara declared.

A young female voice perked the ears of the trio as they were walking down a corridor. "Ah, there's the weird guy." Said the voice. They looked towards the voice and saw a young female first-year who was carrying a starfish. "Wait, weird guy." She pulled onto Okazaki's sleeve, stopping him from walking any further.

"So its me, huh?" Tomoya remarks.

"Of course its you. You're so weird that its rare. One that may not seen for a hundred years. I don't think its an exaggeration...yes I'm sure it ain't an exaggeration!" The 1st year exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." Okazaki bowed.

"No need to thank me." The first-year says.

"I'm Okazaki Tomoya from Class 3-D these are my friends Sunohara Youhei and Kimura Sakura." He motioned towards the two.

"Who is this kid, someone you know?" Youhei asked.

"Oh gosh, its looks like there's two weird guys!"

"Eh? Just what's weird about me?" He raised an eyebrow, seemingly feeling offended.

"Your hair color is weird!" The 1st-year exclaimed.

"For someone she met for the first time, she's pretty rude." The blonde mutters in disgust.

"I only want to talk to the weird guy." The starfish-carrying girl took Tomoya by the hand and guided him out of the interior. Sunohara and Kimura followed after till she stopped at the garden. "What I wanted to say was.." She turned around to speak but paused.

"What?" The two males say in unison.

"It's double weird guys!" She exclaims.

"But you told us to follow you." They said in unison.

"But I only wanted to talk to him!" She pointed to Tomoya.

"But you called me a weird guy too." Youhei said.

"Only your hair is weird, but you're weird all over!" The second part was directed to Okazaki, but Sunohara himself, seemed furious.

"This kid is totally picking a fight,right?" Sunohara's face showed anger and annoyance.

"My whole existence weird, you're only part weird so you're lucky." said Okazaki.

"I'll let it go this time, kid." Youhei began walking out of the garden and his brunette childhood friend followed after. "You're not gonna stay with Okazaki and the rude girl?"

"Nah. Whatever it was seemed quite important."

"Okay then..." Sunohara said, bringing his ban to his chin in thought. His eyes widen and he turns to Sakura. "Sakura-chan. Call Okazaki and I'll settle this matter with Tomoyo once and for all."

"Youhei, you just lost not too long ago...why do you wanna do it again?" The brunette asks.

"Because I definitely have a plan to see what Sakagami truly is. Now bring Okazaki and witness the history!"

* * *

Tomoyo again saw the same three people in the same hallway of the same building on the same floor. "I'm actually pretty busy you know?" She says.

"I don't have time to tag along for this you know?" Okazaki was called to the area by Sakura by the time he had finished his conversation with the starfish girl.

"Heh, I'm different from all the other times." Sunohara said with a smirk.

"You always say that." Tomoyo points out.

"I'm actually different this time!" Youhei suddenly yells and runs towards Tomoyo. She however, on instinct, moved in kicked him off to the wall near the staircase in the hall.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, running to him. "I instinctively kicked you without thinking."

"Heh, you've got a good kick." Youhei got up and shook it off. "After a fight we need to make up, come with me." He guided Tomoyo by walking to her side.

"What is it now?" She asks.

They entered the restroom, with that, Youhei screamed as he flew out the window landing in a nearby tree. Tomoyo walked out of the restroom with an angry expression. "What do you guys plan on accomplishing by bringing me into the boy's restroom?! There's a limit to the harassment, you know!"

"Sunohara wanted to know if you were a guy." Tomoya proclaimed.

She stopped walking and looked at them."What?"

Sakura now spoke."Since you were so strong, he thought you were a guy, so he wanted to see if you were okay with going in there with him."

There was just silence.

"You're not mad?" Okazaki questioned.

"No...I'm shocked...I actually thought I was being a regular girl..." She walked away, not finishing her sentence.

Sakura left the corridor to help Sunohara who ended falling down from the tree. "I hope you got what you needed." She said.

"I'll need a day to think about it..." Sunohara uttered in a weak voice.

"Ugh...you are hopeless..."

After a trip to the infirmary, and with Sunohara's lead, they went over to the Drama Club room where Okazaki and Furukawa Nagisa were at.

"We heard about your story and we here to help." Sunohara proclaims to the two, stepping into the room with Sakura. They joined the other two at their table.

"You're..." Nagisa muttered as she noticed Sakura. "Kimura Sakura, was it?" Asked the girl.

"Hmm? Sakura, you know her?" Asked Tomoya.

"Hmm..." Sakura looked at Nagisa and nodded. "Yes, but we didn't actually get properly introduced. I met her while I was lost on my second day here. Again, thanks for that."

"You're welcome, Kimura-san." Nagisa baked slightly to her. "So you two have come here to help us? Do you have any ideas?"

"I do. Tomorrow, I'll lure the Student Council President to the back of the school and me and Okazaki will beat him up." Sunohara asserted.

"...No, we can't do that!" Nagisa fusses as she waved her arms. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"So we're just gonna talk this out?" Sunohara asks, not feeling the idea. "I don't know..."

"But thank you for suggesting something. Please help us out with this." Nagisa said with a smile.

"Okay, how about we go find other people?" Suggested the blonde. "It's be easier to get more ideas if we get other people to help out."

"Wow, Youhei. That's a good idea." Sakura commented. "But do you have anyone in mind?"

"Of course or else I wouldn't have brought it up. Now let's go." Saying that, Sunohara lead the way out of the club room and out to the school ground where they looked for the Ryou. They finally did find her, but she was with her sister Kyou in the courtyard.

"Our class rep isn't alone...what do we do, Okazaki?" Sunohara inquires. "I'm sure it wouldn't be easy if Kyou was around."

"Go get the younger sister and tell her that someone is gonna confess to her. The older one should be considerate and back off."

"I see your plan, man. Ahaha. Nice idea." Sunohara went up to the timid Fujibayashi and told her what Okazaki had told him. They were both shocked, but Kyou backed off as Ryou went up to the roof with the others.

"U-um..." Ryou was confused as she was brought to the roof.

"She's the one that needs to speak to you." Tomoya motioned to Naigsa, which gave Ryou a shocked reaction.

"I'm Furukawa Nagisa from Class 3-B." Nagisa who was commonly a shy timid girl was being rather aggressive. "I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue."

"I-I'm Fujibayshi Ryou from Class 3-D..." Ryou introduced herself.

"You're a class rep, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes."

"That's impressive. I can never do that, so I admire you."

"I-it's nothing..." Ryou backed off, she was also avoiding eye contact with Nagisa.

"I have something to ask of you. Will you listen to me?" Nagisa's way of speaking was just making Ryou misunderstand.

"She's serious about it. So answer her as seriously as well." And so was Tomoya's words.

"P-please wait..." Ryou held her hand to her chest with a very confused expression. "I didn't think that it's be a girl so..."

Sunohara stepped closer to the conversation. "I don't think that gender matters. What matters to me is the passion." Sunohara declared, placing his hand to his chest.

"You can say good things out of the blue." Tomoya said, gesturing him. It was a compliment.

"It's because deep down I'm a good guy." Sunohara also gestured back.

"Is it weird to be asked by a girl?" Nagisa asked.

"N-not at all...you're very cute, Furukawa-san." Ryou stutters in her words. "But if it's with me...how should I put this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while...but I've decided to be serious about it!" Nagisa replied.

"So you were that troubled by it?" Ryou and Nagisa then got closer and held hands. As they did that, Sunohara himself found the scene 'exciting'.

"I don't know what to do now...please listen to me." Nagisa pleaded.

"Err..." Sunohara was seemingly turned on.

"O-okay...I'll listen." Ryou responded.

"Will you, will you...?"

Okazaki took it upon himself and smacked some sense into Sunohara, literally.

"Will you help me reestablish the Drama Club?" Nagisa then asked what she wanted to ask.

"Yes...Eh?" Ryou gasped at the words, expecting to hear a different question.

The metal door that lead to the roof fell over with Kyou apparently on it. Botan was also at her side.

"Was Kyou listening this whole time?" Sakura questioned.

"Maybe...Ah, Kyou?!" Sunohara questioned her appearance.

"Y-you two...! How dare you fool around with my sister!" Kyou got the two by their necks and began to choke the while she had her demon eyes on.

"Kyou!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to the front. "Wait, please don't kill them! Hear us out!" With Sakura's words, Kyou released the two and glared at them with her demonic eyes.

"You guys better explain!"

* * *

"You shoulda said that sooner." Kyou sighed. She made Okazaki and Sunohara kneel on the floor of the Drama Club while Sakura was standing at the side of Ryou. "Well, what do you have to say?"

"It's Sunohara's fault." Okazaki meekly said.

"It's yours!" Sunohara exclaimed at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm bad at explaining things." Nagisa apologized.

"It's okay. It just made my heart skip a beat." Ryou remarks.

"Ryou." Sakura whispered to her ear. "Were you actually serious with her?"

"...Um..." She failed to reply.

"Hey you." Kyou called Nagisa. Are these two the only friends that you have?"

"Friends...they're just helping me reestablish the Drama Club." Nagisa answered while looking at the two.

"I bet they've got some hidden motives behind that." Kyou then smiled as she thought of something. "Hey, why not ditch them and hang with us three?"

"Where's our dignity?" Youhei muttered.

"You're only in it for the bread, though." Okazaki said to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just leave them since they've gone their way to help me." Nagisa replied. "Okazaki-san and Sunohara-san are nice people."

Leaping off her chair, Kyou whispers over to Okazaki. "Seems like you've won her over. Are you two, like after her?"

"Heck no." Tomoya responded.

"The rules for starting club require three members. All Furukawa-san needs is three more members." Ryou explained.

"She's not even allowed to recruit members." Tomoya testified. "So how can she get two more members?"

"Yeah, that's right." Sunohara agrees with a nod.

"There already two members here." Kyou states, catching the duo's attention.

"Hm?" Okazaki raises his eye brows.

"Where?" Sunohara asks.

"You, you." Kyou said, pointing at them.

The two infamous delinquents declined the offer with gestures simultaneously. "No, no."

"...Huh?" Kyou responds, confused as to why they wouldn't join the club they were trying revive.

* * *

"I don't know what Kyou is thinking. Why would we join the Drama Club?" Sunohara said, looking at Tomoya and Sakura as they left the school.

"Maybe because you two are helping her so much?" Sakura said, shrugging.

"Why don't you join?" Sunohara suggests. "I'd like to see you act."

"Acting is one of the reasons why I don't want to join, so no." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Well, I guess the feeling is mutual." Sunohara drifted over to Okazaki who seemed to be in deep thought. "We're not interested in this, right, Okazaki?"

"Hmm...what can we do if we can't recruit members by hand or by flyers?"

"Oh, you're still gonna help Nagisa-chan out?" Sunohara asked with a smirk.

"Of course, or else I wouldn't get the free bread." He replies.

"I guess you're right, I'll get serious about helping her too, maybe having her as a friend will make school different. And tomorrow I'll make a homerun with Tomoyo!" He raised his fist in the air with a determined smile.

"Your life is a paradise everyday, huh?" Sakura said, sighing. "Well, you delinquents, I'll be going this way, see ya." Sakura said and waved dismissively as she departed ways with the two males down at the hill.

* * *

Lunchtime had just begun in Hikarizaka High School. As Sakura and Tomoya were in their class, they were greeted by Sunohara who had just arrived to school.

"Hi, guys. How is your afternoon?" He asks, being cherry as ever.

"Youhei. You're quite early for school don't you think?" Sakura comments sarcastically.

"I've been thinking about Sakagami Tomoyo."

"Gosh..." The brunette placed her head down on her desk.

"Listen, Sakura. It's more different." Sunohara declares. "After seeing how she acted after bringing her into the male restroom, I've accepted the fact that she is a girl."

"Thanks goodness..." Sakura brought her head back up, feeling relief.

"And now I'm gonna use that fact to my advantage."

"Gah!" Sakura's relief flew away as she fell off her chair upon hearing her friend's words.

"How exactly are you gonna do that?" Tomoya asked.

"Hehe. It's pretty simple." Sunohara laughed mischievously. "Sakagami Tomoyo is a new girl to school like Sakura-chan here." He points over to Sakura who was still on the floor. "And being new, she'd want some friends, and that's what I'm gonna be."

"You're gonna try and do that?" Okazaki questioned, seeing a quirk in his plan. "She totally hates you."

"That's why I need your help. You seem friendly enough with her." The blonde stated.

"I guess more than you."

"So help me with this. Once we meet her, give me some advice to get her on my good side."

Okazaki closed his eyes for a few seconds before speaking and standing out of his desk. "Fine, let's go."

"Okay." The duo left the class, leaving Sakura behind.

* * *

The infamous delinquents, or Sunohara has tried to invite Tomoyo who refused, and so they purposely ran into her in a different hallway.

"Home run!" Sunohara proclaimed out of the blue.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Tomoyo flinches.

"Oh, nothing it's our thing." Sunohara remarks.

"How long will this continue?" Tomoyo seems to already be at her limit.

"Today is really different. My perspective of you has changed at last." Sunohara stated with an uncanny smile.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo questioned.

"First compliment her attire." Okazaki whispers to Sunohara.

"The headband looks good on you." He pointed his own head, referencing Tomoyo's headband.

Tomoyo looked above her head and realized the compliment. "Thanks." She replies.

"You look good in your uniform." Sunohara compliment her again.

"You're creeping me out." She stated.

"Hey is this actually working?" Sunohara asks, turning back to Okazaki.

"Yeah it's working. Now you must say 'you must be so popular since your so cute' while naturally stretching, got it?"

Youhei walked forward and did what he said. "You must be so popular since your so cute!" He said that while naturally stretching.

"Um...thanks?" Said Tomoyo.

"Isn't she backing away?" Sunohara asks.

"You're doing fine. Now you must say ' I'm seriously looking for a girlfriend' while doing some Hindu squats."

He walked up and did some Hindu squats."I'm seriously looking for a girlfriend right now."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not." Tomoyo was blushing.

"Dude that was totally unnatural!" He exclaims.

"Don't worry! Now say ' please make my breakfast every morning ' while pretending to bowl."

Youhei walked up brought his left hand under his right and brought both of them back. "Tomoyo-san. Please make my breakfast every morning!" He began laughing but he looked back at Tomoya. "Is there any meaning to these poses?!"

"Not really." Tomoya replied, meekly.

"If there isn't then don't make me do it!"

"I see so you were just teasing me." Tomoyo frowned.

"Crap! Looks like we've been compromised! All I need to do is get the first strike in!" He charged at her but it was futile. Before he could get close, Tomoyo got in her stance and combo-kicked Sunohara, sending him the air and back to Okazaki who kicked him back to Tomoyo only for Tomoyo to kick him back. He landed down flat on the floor, face first.

"Sorry...I kicked you back without thinking." Okazaki says in applying to the wounded blonde.

"You'll kill me..." He muttered.

"Please make this the end." Tomoyo began walking away.

"Wait Tomoyo!" Okazaki called her."Wanna join the Drama Club? You get to act and wear costumes."

"Drama Club, huh?" She folded her arms in thought. "Sounds fun but I'm too busy working on the elections, go find someone else."

Tomoyo left the corridor while Okazaki watched her leave. "Elections, huh?" Okazaki then left down a flight of stairs, leaving an unconscious Sunohara behind.

"I'm here! Hmm...?" Sakura who came from the opposite side of the corridor noticed Sunohara who was laying down the floor. "Did I miss something? Youhei. Youhei...?"


	10. A Class of Friends

Classes had just ended. Sakura left her class after saying her byes to Ryou and Tomoya. As she went down the stairs, she saw Sunohara down in the shoe lockers, and he looked perfectly normal despite having taken a beating by Tomoyo during lunch. "Youhei, I thought you were hospitalized or something."

"Sure, what Sakagami did to me hurt badly...but it's gonna take more than that to hurt me." He closes his shoe locker and donned his outside shoes. They then left out to the courtyard together. "But I will get her next time."

"You're still gonna try to get her?" The brunette inquired, sighing.

"But I have another plan which will-"

"Fail." Sakura interjected. "Everything that you will do will fail so it's best to stop while you can."

"Okay. I guess I'll stop..." Sunohara sighs, bringing his arms to his head. "Ugh...and here I was thinking that I can actually get her."

"She is just too quick to get hit." Sakura states.

"Uh-huh...so do you wanna come over?"

"Yeah, no." The brunette responds, shaking her head. "I just sometimes don't like going to that dirty place of a dorm."

"Why do you worry? I'm with you." Sunohara assured.

"Which is why I worry." Sakura replies, laughing.

"Why? You already know that Misae-san is there and I too would protect you if anything was to happen." Sunohara declares. "Even if it meant fighting a rugby player."

"You'd do that for me?" Sakura inquired with a surprised face.

"No...no I wouldn't...!" Sunohara fell to his knees and grabbed onto Sakura's side. "Please, Sakura-chan. Please visit..."

"Youhei...you're really sad...fine, I'll go." She pushed him off to her side and continued to walk down the hill. Sunohara later came and began to lead the way to the male dorm.

* * *

As they entered the dorm, they found the place rather quite which was rather rare.

"Youhei...you really can't clean your place?" Sakura scowled to Sunohara upon seeing the same dirty room from the corridor. "...You really are a dirty wreck..."

"Fine. I'll clean up a bit." Sunohara took the trash on the kotatsu and the ones of the floor and placed them into the trash bin, and took some of the books and neatly placed it on the top of the kotatsu. "There, it's somewhat better now, right?"

"...I guess...well at least I won't be stepping on any trash." Sakura stated, taking her seat across from Sunohara at the kotatsu. She took one of the books and then began to read it. "You really do have some the books I read here."

"Well they're funny so yeah." Sunohara said, taking one of the books and reading it.

After a few quite minutes of reading, Sakura placed her book down and spoke up. "Hey, what are you and Okazaki gonna do about the Drama Club? You gonna guys gonna join?"

"No we aren't." Sunohara answered, raising his hand. "Like Okazaki, I'm aiding the club."

"For what reason?" The brunette questions.

"For Nagisa-chan and her family's sweet bread." Sunohara stated with a grin. "Now I won't need to eat the school's bread anymore."

"But what can you guys do? Handing them out and putting posters are forbidden." Sakura affirms, struggling her shoulders. "It seems like a tough ordeal."

"Okay then. I'll go and mess with the Student Council. I guess the brains of the infamous delinquent will once again come to use." Said Sunohara as he cracked his knuckles. "Now how should I mess with them?"

"You idiot. You shouldn't so that!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Messing with them wouldn't do anything, and I don't think Furukawa would be happy about that either."

"...Hmm...then what should I do..."

The sound of shouting echoed out their doorway, and so did the shouting of Misae. It only meant that Misae was once again dealing with the rugby players for their wrongdoings.

"Let's go." Leaving Sunohara's room, they make it to the front entrance where Okazaki was conversing about why the rugby members were chased out. "Hm? You're here, Okazaki?"

"Hey, Peeping Tom." Okazaki says.

"Hold this." Misae gives Tomoya her cat before grabbing Sunohara and putting him in an arm lock, shouting, "Divine Punishment!"

"Augh! My arm..." Misae left after doing that. "Okazaki..." Sunohara slowly got up and walked to his dorm room. Tomoya and Sakura followed behind.

"Were you peeping in the girls' dorm?" Sakura asked Sunohara who was wailing about the pain on his arm.

"I was here the whole time, talking to you...how could I have done such a thing...?" He wailed again. "My arm hurts...now I can't mess with the Student Council. Sakura-chan, I'll give you the mission. Now go mess with the council."

"What? Don't be stupid." Sakura replies.

"If it's about the Drama Club then don't mind it for now." Said Tomoya. His words caught the attention of the other two. "Right now, I'm trying to help the ghost girl."

"Ghost girl?" They repeat in unison.

"Furukawa believes that she's a ghost, but I don't. And with that, give me tea." Okazaki stuck an empty cup on the kotatsu.

"Hey, I had no idea what you just explained to me!" Sunohara states, confused at what he said.

"You're not the only one, Youhei..." Sakura added in, nervously with a laugh. "Well, that's all the time I can spare for the time being." Sakura says, stacking the books cleanly on the kotatsu and taking her bag. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Later." The two say as she departed.

* * *

Sakura had woken up rather late than she usually did. She got ready for school and left her dorm and took the turn around the corner and saw Sunohara who was seemingly waiting there.

"Youhei? What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm waiting for you. I can't do this either?" He asks with a confused look.

"It's not that you can't...but you'll be late." Sakura shook her head upon realizing what she said. "...What am I saying? You're always late. Let's go."

"Sakura-chan, why don't you join the Drama Club with Nagisa-chan?" The blonde suggested with a smile.

"No, no." Sakura responded, waving her hands to the blonde. "I don't think I'd want to join the Drama Club, and since when did I agree to help Furukawa?"

"Heh." Sunohara shrugged his shoulders with a smug smile. "Once I do get my bread from Nagisa-chan I definitely won't share it with you."

"Like I'd care!"

"And here I was thinking that you'd return the favor to her. C'mon, Sakura-chan, join the club to compensate for her helping you on your second day here."

"You...you actually listened to what I said yesterday...?" Sakura asks. He nodded. "...I won't join, but I'll help out with reviving the club."

"Now you're just like us." Sunohara stated. "But what can we do exactly?" The two exchanged looks as they thought about what they can do. "How about we-"

"Youhei, we will not beat up the Student Council President." Sakura interjected, knowing what he would say.

"Then who else would do it?" The engine of a bike sounded through the street they were on. As the childhood friends turned back, they saw Kyou driving towards them, she stopped just right to their side.

"Oh, if it isn't Youhei and Sakura." The Fujibayashi said with a laugh. "Are you two dating now?"

"Like we would!" Sakura retorted.

"Sorry, Sakura. I said the impossible, right?" Kyou remarks, laughing.

"So, Kyou. You're finally learning how to drive that bike perfectly so you don't crash anymore?" Sunohara responds, insulting the savage girl.

"Oh you wanna see perfect driving? How about I drive on your face!?" Kyou exclaims, brining her hands to the steer.

"Now, now, Kyou. Don't do things you won't regret." Sakura says, placing her hands atop of Kyou's.

"Hmm...fine." Kyou smiles and pats Sakura on her back. "Hey why not hitch a ride with me to school."

"No, I think I'm good, Kyou. We'll see you later at school." She declined her offer with smile.

"Hmm? I guess what I'm thinking might be true...not!" Kyou glanced at the two and turned foward as she rode of into the distance, laughing.

The two childhood friends arrived at the school and went straight to their class. At the class, Okazaki was present as his desk and was surprised to see Sunohara. "Whoa, Sunohara's here, early and in once piece. You didn't go to fight Tomoyo?" He asks.

"No, Sakura-chan here doesn't want me doing that anymore. She says that my plans will fail one after another." Sunohara said, sighing.

"You just sometimes have to face reality. Which is you not being able to get even a hit on Tomoyo." Sakura states, shaking her head. "I really don't remember having this much of an idiot friend."

"Hey...! You know there's much more to remember than that." Sunohara asserted.

"...Really...I don't remember having this much of an idiotic friend..." Sakura mutters, turning away from him and facing the board to get ready for class which was about to start.

* * *

The first two periods of the day began to come and go., Sunohara who had left classes during break and hasn't been seen since. Lunch break soon came. With Sunohara absent, Sakura left with Ryou to the cafeteria to eat. On their way back to their class, they met Okazaki, Nagisa and the mysterious Ibuki Fuko, and three were handing out what was seemingly hand-carved starfish. Fuko however, was spacing out.

"Fujibayashi." Tomoya calls her out.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Okazaki and Furukawa?" Sakura questioned their appearances as they walked towards them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Fujibayashi. When Fuko over here wakes up, say 'I'm Okazaki; I just turned into a girl.'"

"Huh? What for?" Sakura asked.

"She's always spacing out so I'm just giving her a warning. Will ya help me out?" Okazaki stated. "We'll be watching from over there."

"Sure...I don't mind." Ryou accepted the plan.

"If she asks what happened, tell her, 'it falls off every now and then.' We'll go and hide over there." The other three went and hid over at the staircase to see what would happen.

Sakura herself just saw it as one of Okazaki's pranks, but she even saw as it as a way to warn her. "Okazaki. You're just trying to have fun, aren't you?"

"Eh? Where did Okazaki-san and Nagisa-san go?" Fuko asked as she stopped dazing out and only noticed Ryou.

"I'm Okazaki; I just turned into a girl." Ryou said.

"Eh?" Fuko said, confused.

"I said that I'm Okazaki and that I've turned into a girl." Ryou repeated which in return shocked the 1st-year.

"Eh?!" She exclaims, dropping her starfish. "That doesn't make any sense, why did you turn into a girl?"

"_It_ falls off every now and then..." Ryou replied.

"That's too big of a shock! So it falls off every now and then?"

"I guess..."

"I never knew such a person existed! I-is it possible that Fuko might change into one?"

"I-I guess..."

"Fuko is utterly shocked!" While Fuko's exclaimed with her eyes closed, Okazaki took that small time to switch places with Ryou, and he did manage to as she opened her eyes. "_It_ reattached?"

"What are you talking about?" Okazaki asked, struggling to not to chuckle.

"Oh, it was just a bad dream..." Fuko says with relief, holding her cheek with her hand. "I thought I was gonna turn masculine."

"Okazaki-san." Nagisa and the other girls walked over. "You should tell her soon."

"There are two Okazaki-sans?!" Fuko exclaims as she looked at Ryou and Tomoya himself.

"We split into two on occasion." Tomoya remarks.

"Hey, Tomoya!" A heavy dictionary flew past Tomoya as Kyou charged and threatened him. "I've been watching you! Stop using my sister in your pranks!"

"There are three Okazaki-sans!" Fuki exclaims in astonishment.

"How much longer will she go with this?" Said Okazaki.

Shortly after explaining things, both of the Fujibayashis were given Fuko's starfish, after giving the starfish, Fuko, Tomoya and Nagisa went and to give hand more around the school with most of them accepting it...except for one.

* * *

Classes have ended. Sakura left her class and after putting on her outside shoes, she saw Sunohara out at the courtyard and went out to call him. "Hey, Youhei."

"Good afternoon." He greeted.

"Where were you for the whole day?" She asks. "Did you go to fight Sakagami?"

"No. I said I won't go down that route again." He replies. "I just simply strolled around the campus, left and came back before classes ended." He explains. "And now I'm planning to head to the store."

"I wonder how you can sound so casual about doing all that. I mean skipping classes, leaving school in the middle of the day and being infamous? Isn't it bad?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sunohara nodded. "It's nothing new."

"But aren't you afraid you'll get kicked out or have to repeat a year?" Sakura asks.

"I'm surprised we aren't yet." Sunohara smiles. "Don't worry, though. I know when to stop and take things seriously."

"Do you?" Sakura raised her right brow. "Then what about Sakagami?"

"That is different matter. Anyway, did anything happen?"

"At lunch, I met the first-year, Ibuki Fuko yet again who was with Furukawa and Okazaki. What I don't get was that they were handing out ninja stars to the students." She explained, laughing a bit. "I'm kinda lost."

"Okazaki will have to explain it soon enough. Well, I'm gonna head off to the store. Bye, Sakura-chan." He said, waving and speeding down the hill.

The next day, which was a Sunday, Sakura was unexpectedly called by Okazaki in the afternoon to head to the school and to the old art classroom. Going up the stairs, she saw Sunohara. "You're here as well? Why?"

"Nagisa-chan said that she needed help so that's why I'm here."

"You're really a flirt, aren't you?"

"If you would've accepted my confessions, it wouldn't be like this." The friends made it to the old classroom and at that moment, they knew they weren't the only one. Inside the class was Kyou and Ryou. "Ah, so you guys are here too?"

"Yeah. It was kinda sudden, but Tomoya said that he needed us." Kyou explains as she looked out the window of the class. "Even though it's the weekened, the place is a bit lively."

"The Founder's Festival is coming up, so thanks to this, we're allowed on campus." Ryou explained and noticed the door at the back of the class opening. "There they are. Good morning, Okazaki-kun, Furukawa-san and Fuko-chan."

"Good morning, everyone." Nagisa greeted, politely.

"Sorry to have you guys come here." Said Okazaki.

"So, Tomoya, why do we have to do this?" Kyou questions.

"There are a few reasons behind it. I'll explain them some other time." He remarks. Tomoya turned over to the doorway and saw Fuko who was about halfway through the door. "What's wrong, Fuko?"

"...Fuko is a bit nervous." The first-year says.

"Just come over here. Class is gonna start soon."

Fuko nervously approached the group and saw on the table. Since it was Fuko's first class with people, it'd be understandable as to why she was nervous.

"So we've got students, who's the teacher?" Kyou asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"That's the problem." Okazaki began. "I couldn't ask a real teacher."

"Then who's going to do it?" Sunohara asked.

"Not you since you're an idiot." Tomoya said.

"That's pretty rude of you, you know?" Sunohara dissed his comment.

"And he's also saying the truth." Sakura added in.

"I didn't come here to be insulted!"

"Okay." A voice familar to Nagisa, Okazaki and Fuko was heard from the back of the room. At the back of the class was Furukawa Sanae- Nagisa's mom. "Class is going to start."

"Sanae-san, why are you here?" Tomoya asked.

"I heard the story from Naigsa. If you're okay with it, allow me to be the teacher."

They all agreed. Each one of them were all in the front row. Sanae stood at the front of the class, looking comfortable with playing the teacher. "Since this our first class, let's introduce ourselves." Sanae proclaimed.

"Hai. I'm Sunohara Youhei. The kanji for Sunohara stands for 'spring-field'." He announces with enthusiasm.

"Sensei, Sunohara-kun is a moron." Kyou proclaims with the raise of her hand.

"D-don't go shouting things like that!" He exclaims.

"She would've found that out eventually." Said Tomoya. With Sunohara finishing his introductory, his was now Tomoya's turn himself. "I'm Okazaki Tomoya. I'm a lazy bum at school." Tomoya says, meekly.

"Yes, it's nice to handle things at your own pace." Sanae said.

"I'm Kimura Sakura." Sakura raises her hand for a split-second. "I try to take classes seriously."

"A name like the trees themselves." Sanae glanced over at the Sakura Trees that could be seen from outside the window. Following Sakura would be Naigsa.

"I'm Furukawa Nagisa. Okazaki-san and Sunohara-san may not take classes seriously, but I do."

"Then I guess you're this class's class rep." Said Okazaki.

"N-no, other than me...I recommend Fu-chan. Since this class is centered around her."

Everyone in the class did not object to the idea, Fuko herself was still unsure about the idea. Regardless, she was given the title.

"So, Class Rep, please introduce yourself." Sanae kindly insisted.

"Isogai Fuko." She said with the raise of her hand. "I like starfish."

"Good job." Sanae then motioned towards the others in the class. "Fuko-chan, everyone in here is your classmate and your friend. Let's all get along."

Fuko's first class went well for her. She had a nice teacher, students that encouraged her and gave her place in the class, and overall, her first friends.


	11. Getting Closer

A week has nearly passed since Fuko has had her first class with Okazaki and his friends. The Founder's Festival, which Hikarizaka High School was hosting, was  
to start within a few days, and with that, the school has been busy on both the weekdays and the weekends.

* * *

It was 3:21 in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Sakura and Sunohara were talking in their class. Classes had already ended and only a few others remained in the class.

"Okazaki went off to help Fuko-chan with distributing the  
ninja stars, right?" Sunohara asks. His arms were folded and it made him seem like he was in deep thought.

"Yes. They're probably at the old Art Club again." Sakura responds while keeping her eyes on the book she was reading.

"How do you know?"

"Since Monday I have been helping them out while you were fooling around somewhere." Sakura replied.

"How cruel!" Youhei replies. "You've been doing all that without bringing me along!?"

"What? If you were there we'd just have an obstacle in the way."

"Don't be so stingy, I just want to help out Nagisa-chan. When is the wedding by the way?" He asks, unfolding his arms.

"This Sunday." Sakura replies, closing her book and putting it in her bag. "Well, childhood friend, I'll be heading off now." She proclaims, heading to the door while leaving her bag at her desk.

"Where?"

"To the Art Club."

"Wait, Sakura-chan." Youhei left his desk, following the brunette out into the corridor.

"What?"

"I'm just gonna follow along too." Sunohara says, bringing his arms behind his head. "Hey, why are you helping Fuko-chan?"

"...I wonder why too. But I guess I can say that it's because of Fuko herself. I mean she crafts all those stars and also she's a nice girl as well. She must really want her sister to have a good wedding, huh?"

"Nice? Fuko-chan has been trying to pick fights at me for the past few days." Sunohara stated.

"What? How? All she's saying is that you have weird hair." Sakura replies, laughing. "At least she doesn't call your whole existence weird."

"But still I find it rude." Sunohara asserted with a sigh of exasperation. He glanced at Sakura and smiled broadly. "...Hey, don't you think that me and you have gotten closer?"

"Hm? I guess you can say so..." Sakura replies, sounding rather unsure. "I've been able to speak to you easily and hangout with you...thank you, Youhei."

"Hm?"

"Things wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you. So thanks...for being nice to me." Sakura asserted with a nervous smile.

"Then-"

"But just to let you know, I'm not looking for a relationship, so sorry."

"...I thought so..." Sunohara sighed. "Have you remembered anything about me yet?"

"Yes. Like how you were completely different back then." Sakura responded, laughing.

"I'd be happy if you stop bringing that up...I mean other things. Like my little sister, Mei."

"Your little sister?" Sakura folded her arms as she began to think. "Mei, you say? ...Hmm...sorry, I still can't really remember."

"It's fine." Sunohara reassures. "Don't overthink it."

The two eventually reached the old Art Club room. Sunohara opened the door, letting Sakura in first and making himself go last. In the room, Okazaki was at the chalkboard writing out ideas while Fuko and Nagisa sat at the desks.

"Hey guys." The brunette greeted.

"Hey, Sakura." Tomoya greeted.

"It's Sakura-san and the guy with the weird hair." Fuko asserts, pointing at the two.

"She's still rude as ever." Sunohara mutters.

"So what were you guys talking about here?" Sakura asks, taking a seat the desk next to Nagisa.

"We were just discussing other ways of distributing Fuko's gifts." Tomoya explains, pointing to the board. "We've decided that we'll do it mostly during the Founder's Festival since there will surely be a lot of people on campus."

"Wow, Okazaki. That really is a good plan." Sunohara says.

"You were still here, Sunohara?" Asked Tomoya.

"How rude. You know I've come to aid you guys."

"You'll help us, Sunohara-san?" Nagisa asks, smiling. "That's great."

"Hey, are you serious?" Tomoya asks him in a whisper.

"I just want to get on Nagisa-chan's good side." Sunohara replies back in a whisper. "So I'll help."

"Fuko doesn't need your help." Fuko said, declining his offer.

"Bye, Sunohara." Tomoya waves to him.

"Wait that isn't fair!" He exclaimed.

"Fuko knows what weird guys will do based on what I've seen Okazaki-san do." The first-year states.

"Why am I grouped with him?" Tomoya asked.

"Then...you fight me!" Youhei exclaimed while pointing at the girl.

"Sunohara-san, you can't start a fight!" Nagisa stepped in front of her.

"Yeah, if you start a fight, you'll just fall down another dust chute!" Tomoya also stepped in front of them..

"No! And is it decided that I'll lose?" Sunohara took a seat next to Fuko's desk and took a block of wood and a sculpting blade. "To clear up the misunderstanding, this how we're gonna settle this."

"So a fight through sculpting?" Nagisa said, agreeing with the idea.

"If I make a better piece than you, I'll help out. If I lose, I'll just back out, that good?" Sunohara questioned.

Fuko nodded wordlessly.

"Alright, the objective is a...Nue!" He proclaimed.

"Nue?" She slanted her head in confusion.

"A monster with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon, tail of a snake and limbs like a tiger!" He picked up his blade."Ready...set...go!" With the countdown ending, the two began to cut the piece of wood away.

About five seconds later, Fuko completes her work.

"Fuko is done!" Fuko said out loud.

"Really?" Both the males asked as they looked her work and fell to the ground simultaneously upon seeing a frog.

"How is this a Nue!?" The blonde asked.

"Its the best Fuko could do..." Fuko sighed.

"Heh." Sunohara grinned as he continued to sculpt a Nue. "You don't get credit for not following the theme, so I guess I won." He accidentally stabbed his hand. "AGWEO!" He shouted as he jumped off his seat.

"Did not finish. Fuko wins." Tomoya raised up her hand.

"Can't you worry about me?!" He exclaimed.

"Sunohara-san! You should go to the nurse." Pleaded Nagisa.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office." Sakura raises her hand and stands out of her seat. "C'mon, Youhei." Sakura left the old classroom with Sunohara and went to the Nurse's office.

"Excuse us..." They enter the office and see that no one was there. "Well, it seems like she's not here." She turned over to her friend who was still holding his hand. "Are you bleeding?"

"O-only a little..." He remarks.

"Just sit down." Sakura pointed to the bed and went over to the Nurse's desk and took out a few medical supplies. She returns to Sunohara. "Here, Youhei."

"Thank you-eh?" Sunohara was surprised, seeing Sakura stick out her hand to him instead of just handing him the supplies. "Sakura-chan...?"

"C'mon, give me your hand." She insists, motioning him to her.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so just give me the stuff and I'll do it myself."

"I can't let you do that." Sakura says, moving the supplies away from him. "C'mon, so we can head off home. It seems like they're done for the day anyways."

"O-okay..." Sunohara handed the brunette his hand all while feeling nervous himself.

After about 10 seconds, Sakura finished disinfecting his hand and placed a bandaid over the small sore.

"There you're good. But I'm pretty sure you'd heal up without me needing to do that." Sakura states with smile.

"...You know, Sakura-chan. This kind of reminds me of how you and me were in junior high." Sunohara said. Sakura looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"Back then, whenever I got hurt or a cut, you'd usually be there to patch me up."

"I was like that...?" Sakura closed her eyes in awe. "...In one way or another, I do remember being a kind person. But really though...it's tough to think back like that..."

"Which is why you shouldn't force yourself. Let's go."

"Sakura and Sunohara left school together while Sunohara could only walk her halfway there since he went his dorm.

"Mizuki-san, good afternoon." Sakura greeted the keeper of her dormitory. She was outside near the entrance, sweeping the stairs.

"Welcome back, Kimura-san. Oh yeah. You had a letter that just arrived this afternoon. I left it in your locker."

"Really? Thanks for informing me." Sakura entered her dorm and received her letter from her locker and returned to her room to read it. "Let's see...oh it's from Nii-chan. He finally replied."

May 6, 2002.

_Hi, Sakura, it's your dearest brother, Makoto_. _So based on what your letter said, you had met your old childhood friend, Sunohara Youhei? And he is now and a delinquent of that school...?_

_I'm not sure of what to say other than I'm surprised and delighted. You being reunited with your crush from long ago? It just sets the mood...I guess that is why you asked about the pendant, huh? I guess I didn't make the bad choice to send you there. Well, enjoy your time with him, Sakura. Because you know that your time of youth ends this year...so make sure to make it last!_

_\- Kimura Makoto_

"I think it's be more convenient if I called him." Sakura takes out her cellphone and dials her brother's number. After about 10 seconds of waiting, she gets an answer.

"Hello, this is Kimura." A male voice said.

"Hey, Nii-chan, it's me, and I got your letter." Sakura says as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You did? Well, that's great. So were you serious about meeting your old childhood friend?" The voice asks with a curious tone.

"Not at all. It's all true."

"Really? Well that is great. Tell me of how you guys are." The voice questions. "I must know."

"It's really been shocking." Sakura responds. "Just to suddenly meet and remember him, and to also find out that he's changed a lot. Don't you think it sounds tough for me?"

"It does. Well, when you sent me the letter I really did wonder of how you acted to this, and I can say that it's great." The voice responds with delight. "And overall, how is if going at the city?"

"Way better than I first thought. I've found some new friends, and yes, I have been attending my classes regularly."

"Friends? You really are taking steps to being youthful, Sakura..."

"Hey, hey. Don't get moved by this. I couldn't have gotten them without the aid of Youhei."

"Hm? He helped you?"

"Yeah..." Sakura answers with an uneasy voice. "He helped me, and way before I hung out with him. He was really persistent."

"Well, you should be glad he did, and I should be glad I made the choice to send you there, huh?" Makoto laughed.

"Speaking of the matter, I have a few questions, Nii-chan." She sat up as she was in her way to asking. "Did-"

"I've got to go, Sakura. See you later." The line on the other side ended.

"H-hello? Oh well." She hung up her cellphone and dropped at her side. "Tomorrow is the start of the festival, huh?"

* * *

The following day, in the morning around 11:23, Sakura was walking with Okazaki, Fuko and Nagisa through the busy corridors of their school while Sunohara was nowhere to be seen.

"You were right, Okazaki. Giving the starfish during the festival is really a good idea. The people are happily accepting it."

"That's because the atmosphere is really one to be happy at." Nagisa adds in, smiling.

"I agree. I think I'll see if I can get some pictures of this lively place." Sakura took out her cellphone and went down the hall to take pictures of the liveliness there. "Nii-chan sure would like to me happy like this, huh?"

While Sakura was busy looking around with her phone, Okazaki noticed Sunohara walking past him and to the brunette in a sneaky matter.

"Sunohara-san?" Nagisa utters, confused. As they watched him approach her from behind, a bear costume appeared out of nowhere and kicked Sunohara out the 2nd floor window.

"Augh~!" He yelled as he fell.

"Hmm?" Hearing his shout, Sakura turned her back and saw the bear. "Eh!?" She exclaims.

"Don't worry." The wearer takes off the head, revealing that it was Tomoyo.

"Sakagami...?"

"I knew it was, Tomoyo." Okazaki says, walking towards them with Fuko and Nagisa. "No one else can kick like that."

"Wait, what?" Sakura asks, confused.

"I saw Sunohara sneaking behind you so I took action and kicked him out the window."

"He was probably just trying to surprise you again." Tomoya said, looking out the window. "And he's fine as always. I'd like to ask, Tomoyo, why are you wearing a bear costume?"

"Some people wouldn't like it if they saw me, so I'm wearing this to hide myself and to look for trouble at the same." Tomoyo explained.

Fuko takes a starfish from her bag and "Please take this." She offers.

"A present? Well, I don't usually accept things like this." The second-year pauses and takes the starfish. "But since it's handmade, and since I don't really get handmade presents, I'll accept it with pleasure.'' Tomoyo smiles and walked off. "Thank you for the gift."

"I've got to go find my idiot childhood friend so I bid you guys luck on your distribution." Sakura soldier saluted and left down the stairs, and out of the building to see Sunohara who seemed like he hasn't been kicked. "Found you, Youhei."

"...What exactly just happened up there, Sakura-chan?"

"What were you trying to do, Youhei? Scare me again?" Sakura asks, folding her arms.

"It's so cute just to see you get scared." Sunohara asserts with a teasing smile.

"...Oh boy did you deserve to get kicked by that bear." Sakura articulates, pointing up to the second floor.

"Bear? ...Oh, you mean the one in a costume? Once I see that bear on campus I'll give it something in return kicking me." The blonde proclaims, bringing his hands together. "So do you know who it is?"

"Oh, no, not really. But I really think that you should not do anything to that bear." Sakura affirmed, placing her hand onto his shoulder. "It's for the best."

"Yeah, we'll see." Sunohara mutters, looking up at the 2nd floor with an annoyed look.

"Hey, did you just come to school now?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, and it isn't like it really matters. School is so busy that people can come and go." The blonde explained, having a rather good reason for his tardiness.

"I can actually agree with you on that."

"'Cause I'm logical, right?" The blonde stated. He raises his bright hand with smile on his face. "Alright, Sakura-chan. Let's go and aid Fuko-chan with distributing her ninja stars."

The two went around the campus to look for the trio. Around the campus, the noticed a tent filled with Fuko's products which was made by her fan club.

"Fuko-chan seems to really be popular, huh?" Sunohara commented as they left the courtyard and went into the main building. "She even has a fan club."

"But you know, she seems kind of afraid of them, and even groups them with Okazaki." As they continued walking in the corridor, they heard the voices of Fuko and Okazaki from the stairs need them. The walk in the next floor and seem them arguing.

"Hey guys. Where's Furukawa?" She asks, noticing she wasn't with them.

"Now isn't the time, Sakura-san." Fuko said, glancing at her quickly before putting her sights on Okazaki. "Okazaki-san is being very a rude person."

"You're the one who's being rude." Tomoya retorts.

"Yo, it seems like you guys are getting along." Sunohara stated as he joined in the conversation.

"We definitely aren't getting along." Fuko utters, stepping back and facing both of the name delinquents. "Okazaki-san and Sunohara-san, you two should not make Fuko upset, otherwise a disaster will come to you."

"Hey, I think she means it." Sakura tells Sunohara, knowing he'd go and try to mess with her. "And I'm not joking."

"Don't be an idiot, Sakura-chan. What exactly can she do?" Sunohara stepped up to the first-year and poked her in face. "C'mon, what will happen?"

"You asked for it..." Fuko stepped to the side and whistled, though she failed at doing it.

"Heh." Sunohara faces Sakura. "You see, there's nothing she can do."

"Um, Youhei..." Sakura pointed behind him. He turns around and notices a mob of first-years charging towards him. His eyes widen.

"Protect Fuko-chan!" They all yell as they grabbed him and carried the blonde away.

"OKAZAKI! SAKURA! HELP~" His voice echoed as he went out of their sight.

"Where did they take him?" Okazaki asks.

"I don't know." Fuko replies

"So much for wanting to help." Sakura sighs, running down the hall and checking the corner. "...Where could they have taken him?"

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine as always." Tomoya assured. "Come on Fuko, lets go and meet Furukawa."

"I'll see you guys later, I guess...?" Sakura waved dismissively to them as they walked away. She looked down the corridor where she saw the Fuko's fan club take Sunohara. "Where did they take him...?"


	12. Decreasing Numbers

It was 3:26 in the afternoon as Sakura left her class and went on her way to meet up with the others at the Drama Club, along the way, she met Sunohara who she hadn't seen for half of the day since he was carried away by Fuko's fan club.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks.

"Of course." The blonde replies. "Those first-years did nothing but carry me away."

"But-" She sighs. "Never mind...let's go. The others are already at the club room."

* * *

"It's been good so far, and since people think Fuko's left the hospital, the ghost rumor is gone too." Tomoya proclaims to Fuko, Nagisa, Sakura and Youhei.

"Released from the hospital? What's that?" Youhei asked, not knowing what he meant.

"You lost the fight, why are you here?" Tomoya inquires.

"Oh, don't be stingy, I'm just here to help Nagisa-chan." He winks at her.

"Thanks, Sunohara-san." Nagisa timidly replies to him in rejection. "But I believe that someone else'll show up for you."

"I was rejected!" Youhei wails onto the table.

"On the other hand, there are people who still ignore Fuko. Therefore, I'm suggesting that we give something else." Tomoya proclaims.

"There's no need for that. Everyone who accepted them is happy." Fuko declares.

"Ah, they're just saying that." Youhei rises from the desk, acting like being rejected never happened. "Who'd be happy about receiving a ninja star?"

"Ninja star?" Tomoya repeated.

"This is a ninja star, right?" He asked.

"This is a starfish." Fuko confirms his misunderstanding.

"Starfish? I thought it was a ninja star the whole time." Youhei says, shocked. "Wait, why starfish?"

"Let's just not question her." Tomoya insists.

"Sunohara-san and Okazaki-san are rude." Fuko frowns.

"But they say that majority of the people that have these do not know that they are starfish." Nagisa points out.

"Where's the need to let them know?" Tomoya questioned.

"I'd like to tell the students of the school that these are starfish. And then the school'll make a festival dedicated to starfish!" Her eyes and attitude showed excitement.

"I don't wanna see that." Tomoya mutters.

"Lets just give something more cute." Sunohara suggests.

"The-" Nagisa began but was quickly cut off by Tomoya.

"Nope." Okazaki declines Nagisa.

"I didn't say anything yet." She responds, upset.

"Dango Daikazokou, right?" Okazaki guessed quite correctly, in fact, it was obvious.

"Don't you reject Nagisa-chan's idea!" Youhei defends.

"Then do you think its cute?" Tomoya shot back.

"Er...there are times, when I do think its cute..."

"The Dango Family is always cute no matter what." Nagisa stated.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-san, but I think starfish are much more cute." Fuko asserted. Nagisa looked at her with serious eyes.

The other three noticed the rise in atmosphere.

"Oh, do you guys see this?" Sakura looked at her two make friends in question. They both nodded.

"Is this the birth of the Dango vs Starfish war?" Okazaki questioned, noticing how both Nagisa and Fuko were going to start a verbal fight.

"I do think that starfish are cute, but the Dango Family wins just by a little." Nagisa stated, standing up from her seat.

"I understand the beauty of the Dango Family, but I still prefer starfish." Fuko responds, standing up from her seat as well.

Sakura, Okazaki and Sunohara were surprised at how the modest Nagisa was being bold. It seems that it's the only thing she can't give into.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa-san, but I believe starfish are more cuter than the Dango Family." Fuko says to her.

"Starfish don't come with a song. Dango does because they're cute." Nagisa affirms, raising her hand. "I'll sing it! Dango, dango, dango, dango, Dango Daikazokou."

"Starfish can do that!" Fuko exclaims. "Starfish, starfish, starfish." Fuko went, using the exact tune as the Dango Daikazokou song.

"That's a ripoff!" Retorted Nagisa.

"How long will this continue?" Sunohara asks.

"No one can stop this now." Tomoya responds.

"Then how about we make them share 1st place?" Nagisa suggests.

"Sure." Fuko agrees. Tomoya and Youhei fall off their chairs in unison.

* * *

After the battle between Nagisa and Fuko, the meeting returned back to it's tracks of choosing of what to distribute.

"Why do you wanna keep giving starfish?" Tomoya inquires.

"I-it's because they're so cute..." She said as she poked the one on her desk and began to space out.

"There she goes again." Tomoya sighed and turned over to his blonde friend. "Sunohara, can you put your head on the table?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Please. It has to be your handsome face for this to work." Okazaki stated to which Sunohara agreed.

"Heh. I guess it can't be helped." Sunohara leaned on the table without asking what it was for or why he had to. Tomoya removed the starfish placed his head where it was. He then placed Fuko's hand onto his nose which snapped her out of her daze.

"Fuko spaced out from poking the starfish." She says.

"Don't worry, poke it as much as you like." Tomoya said with smile.

"Fuko is without having you say so." She smiled and began poking Sunohara's face, but stopped upon accidentally placing her hand in his mouth. She opens her eyes and sees the situation. "Eh!?" She exclaims and pulls her hand out. She grabs her starfish and began smashing his face with it repeatedly.

"Wow, that looks really painful." Tomoya stated.

"Um...Fuko..." Sakura attempted to talk to her but no avail.

"Gross!" She exclaims. After hitting his face for the 14th time, she took her starfish and swing the side of his face, knocking Sunohara off the side of the table. "T-that was really gross! Fuko must now go wash her hands." Saying that, she leaves the club room.

"Youhei?" Sakura bent down to Sunohara. She picked up his arm only to find out that he was unconscious. "Hey, Okazaki..." Sakura shot him an angry look.

"Don't worry. He'll be up soon enough." He assures. "Furukawa, let's go and visit Kouko."

"But what about Sunohara-san?" She asks.

"I said he'll be fine. Sakura, tell Fuko that we'll be heading off somewhere. Also can you stay back with her and distribute the starfish?"

"Sure." She nods. "I've also gotta make sure he gets up soon. Wait, who is Kouko?"

"Fuko's older sister. We're planning to invite her to the next day of the festival." Tomoya explained. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, later." Sakura waved dismissively as they left out of the door. "Fuko's older sister, huh?" She said, looking down at Sunohara who seemed to have regained consciousness. "You're finally up."

"Ouch...that really hurt..." Rubbing his forehead, he got up." Where's Okazaki, Nagisa-chan and Fuko-chan?"

"He went to with Furukawa to meet Fuko-chan's sister."

"Then what about Fuko-chan?"

"She went to go wash her hands...after you-know-what."

"It's fine." He assures, feeling his forehead. "But why exactly did Okazaki need me to put my head on the table?"

"...? He just wants to see if your good looking face endured Fuko's starfish, and to which it did." Sakura said, patting his shoulder with a smile.

"I see."

_He bought it!_

"Okazaki-san." Fuko calls his name, entering the club room. She notices how the other two were absent. "Hmm? Where did they go?"

"They went to check up on a few things. He said that you wanted help with distributing the starfish." Sakura said, pointing to the bag near the table.

"Yes. Would you mind helping Fuko?" She asks happily.

"Ah, why not." Sunohara agreed with a smile. "Not to mention that this'll be helping Nagisa-chan."

The three the left club room and went out into the hall. There, Fuko spoke. "Sakura-san, what is your relationship with Sunohara-san?"

"We're a childhood friends." Sakura replies.

"Childhood friends? I see, so you two must be close." Fuko said with a smile. "That must be why you two call each other by given name. You know, Sunohara-san, I was gonna say that you're quite similar to Okazaki-san."

"Really?"

"Yes. Though you're a weird person I can see that you want to help Fuko, and for that Fuko is grateful."

"Thank you, Fuko-chan." Sunohara responds with a smile.

"But your hair is weird, though." Fuko remarks. "That is also another reason you're similar to Okazaki-san."

"Okay, enough. Let's just head out to the courtyard and hand your presents out." Leaving the main building, they leave out to the courtyard where they began to hand out starfish to the leaving students. "Fuko-chan, go ahead and give the students that are passing by some starfish." Youhei gives her the 'go' signal which prompted her to start handing them out.

"Right." She grabs one out of the bag and hands it out to the passing students.

"Youhei." Sakura calls his name.

"Hm?"

"Do you think its hard to craft these?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. But Fuko-chan sure did sculpt that frog really quick. Maybe Fuko-chan has a thing for sculpting?"

"I guess so, and she sure is working hard for her sister, huh?" Sakura smiles.

"Who is the teacher?" Sunohara asks.

"A retired arts teacher, Ibuki Kouko. I haven't met her though. But apparently she's gonna be marrying Yoshino Yusuke." Sakura replies.

"I see. Yoshino has finally found that someone...Hmm?" Sunohara noticed two third-years who ignored Fuko as she was trying to give them the starfish. "Hold up you two." Youhei calls them out.

"Oh, Sunohara. What do you want?" One of them says.

"Don't play dumb. There was an underclassmen that was talking to you and you ignore her?" He said, pointing over to Fuko.

"Underclassman? What are you talking about?" The other one responds, looking at where he was pointing.

"A girl right there that was speaking to you, she was trying to give you a sculpture" Sakura points to Fuko again.

"What are you talking about?" One of them says.

"What?" Youhei said, shocked.

"Where do you see a girl?"

Youhei gasps. "Never mind...you two can go." Youhei dismisses them and stares at Fuko. "Did they really not see Fuko?"

"Youhei, what's wrong? Why'd you let those two go?" Sakura tugs his sleeve. "...What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan, you see Fuko, right?"

Moving her eyes to the girl, she nods. "Yeah, I still see her. Why?"

"Those two guys...didn't."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I meant what I meant. They literally didn't see Fuko..."

Still confused she just shook her head. "What?"

"Sunohara-san? Kimura-san?" Fuko called them out in question.

"Ah, don't worry, Fuko-chan." Sakura replies in Youhei's stead. "Those two were busy, so let them be. Why don't you go on and head home? We'll walk you home.

The two dropped Fuko at the Furukawa Bakery and went to the male dorm to meet with Okazaki. He planned to share what he saw with Tomoya.

"Okazaki." Sakura said. "Why are you spacing out so much?"

"Hm? What about you guys?" He asks.

"Something weird happened, Okazaki." Youhei decides to tell him. "Earlier when you and Nagisa-chan left off. Fuko was handing out her starfish as usual, but two guys passed her. They said that they couldn't see her and they weren't joking. Okazaki, what is she?"

"What do you mean...?" Okazaki mutters. "She's Isogai Fuko.

"It's like Fuko-chan is being forgotten. Several other students who received her gift also didn't know she was her... Okazaki, what is going on?"


	13. Feelings Reached

It was 4:30 in the afternoon on a Thursday. Classes were over and Sakura stayed after school to help Tomoya and Nagisa and Fuko with the starfish. Sunohara however, hadn't gone to school.

"Please take this." Fuko tried handing out her starfish to the students leaving the school. She managed to give some starfish to some students, but not as much as the amount that ignored her.

"Another one rejected..." Okazaki mutters. "It's increasing..."

"It's more than yesterday..." Nagisa said, looking at Fuko with a concerned look. She looks to Sakura next to her, she looked spaced out. "Kimura-san, are you okay? You seem spaced out..."

"No, it's just..." Sakura trails off. "This is just a lot to take in..."

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Fuko asks, sitting next to her. "Are you thinking about Sunohara-san? Actually, do you know where he is?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him at all..." Sakura replies. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Sakura put a smile.

"There's a lot left over..." Nagisa said as she looked in the bag of starfish they had.

"Days like this happen." Okazaki said reassuringly. "We need to get pumped up until your sister's wedding, Fuko."

"The weird guy is right. I mustn't let something like this stop Fuko." Fuko said, standing up.

"Couldn't you have left the 'weird' part out?!" Okazaki exclaims.

"Determined even in times of uncertainty..." Sakura said, smiling. "Kinda like Youhei, I suppose?"

"Did you say something?" Nagisa asks.

"No, I was just saying that Fuko-chan is a really nice girl. She's focused at times like this. You can really learn something from her and be like that when it comes to the Drama Club."

"You think so?" Nagisa said, unsure.

"Yup." Sakura picks up her school bag and stands up to face the three. "Well, the starfish trio."

"Fuko likes the name!" Fuko asserts. "But why must a weird person like Okazaki-san be in it?"

"Why again do you call weird?" Okazaki asks.

"Because Fuko has those vibes." Fuko replies.

"I'll just head off now..." Sakura says to Nagisa. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomota, Kimura-san." Nagisa said as she saw her walk off.

Sakura left the school and made her way to the male dormitory. Sakura couldn't get her mind off what Youhei had said the day before, and what she had seen today had pretty much confirmed it. Entering the dorm, she heads to Sunohara's room and knocks on the door.

"Hey, it's me."

"Come on in."

"Thanks." Sakura opened the door and saw Sunohara fully dressed up in his school uniform. He sat at his table and was reading a manga. "Why are you dressed up? Did you give up on school today?"

"No...I'll just explain it when Okazaki comes here..."

The two friends waited in the room for nearly half an hour, and that's when Okazaki had finally come.

"Hey, man, where were you? Fuko was waiting for you today."

"Fuko-chan...Fuko-chan, huh...? I skipped classes and did some research on Ibuki Fuko." Sunohara explained with a gloomy expression.

"W-why'd you do that...?" Okazaki asks nervously.

"The person getting married is Ibuki Kouko, right? If that's the case then Fuko-chan's surname should be Ibuki Fuko. Isogai Fuko is a fake name. Something isn't right...Ibuki Fuko is in the hospital. Then who's the one that's always with us? A fake Ibuki Fuko?"

Tomoya stared down at the kotatsu, speechless. He did not want the harsh truth to come out.

"If she's a fake then that's fine...but she isn't, right? But then...that makes Fuko-chan a...Okazaki, can I go confirm it?"

"Confirm what?" He questions.

"I'm planning on going to see Ibuki Fuko's face for myself at the hospital."

"You, idiot, don't!" Okazaki suddenly exclaims.

"Why?" Sunohara questioned.

Tomoya was simply afraid of the fact that Sunohara or Sakura might forget Fuko if they were see her in the hospital.

"Okazaki, you know something about Fuko-chan, don't you?" Tomoya still doesn't answer. "Well, if you don't want to, I won't force you...but I can't stop myself from confirming this matter." Sunohara said, standing up.

"I-I'm gonna go check on Furukawa...sorry to intrude." Okazaki excuses himself and departs from the room, shutting the door as he left.

"Whoa...Youhei. Are you serious about what you just said?"

"Yes. It doesn't it bother you, Sakura-chan? I don't really get what's going on. Why are people ignoring Fuko-chan? How come only some people can see her? Is she really in the hospital...?" Sunohara held his head as he thought why.

"Now that you put it like that...it doesn't really make sense either." She stared at Sunohara with curiousity. "Ibuki Kouko...Isogai Fuko, yeah. It doesn't match up. Wait, what exactly did you do to find that out?"

"For the past few days, I've asked some of the 1st-years about her name. No one knows the name, and I've also checked the name of the person getting married...and that's how I came to this." Sunohara explained. He looked at the clock on his wall. "It's only 7:00. Sakura-chan, will you go with me to the hospital?"

"Wait, really?" Sakura questioned in disbelief.

"I can't seem to stop this curiosity that I have." As he reached for the doorknob, he glanced over at the brunette. "Is there something that you know?"

"I'm just as confused as you." She grabs her bag and walks over to him. "I'm coming along.'

"You sure? I think you should just head back to your dorm, Sakura. Really." He insisted as Sakura followed him out of the room.

"No, I said I wanna go too, because I too want to know."

Sunohara sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, let's go. The next bus arrives soon so lets hurry."

The ride to the hospital was rather far, considering that it was a city away. Shortly after arriving there, they visited Fuko's room, and after that, it all became blank.

* * *

"Hmm...?" Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in a waiting room._ "What is this...?"_ Rubbing her sleepy eyes with her right hand, she sees Sunohara sleeping on her shoulder._ "What the heck is this...?! W-what am I doing here with Youhei...?"_ Sakura gently held him up as she got off the small bench. "...Where is this...?" She checked her phone and the time to see that it was around 12 in the afternoon. "What the heck is going on?" She goes back to Youhei and woke him up by shake of his shoulder. "Wake, up, wake up."

The blonde yawned as he opened his eyes and noticed Sakura. "Sakura-chan...?" He sat up and noticed where they were at. "Hmm? Hey, where at we at?"

"...In a hospital, Youhei. " Sakura responds, confused. "But why are we here though?"

"Were we injured or something?" He asks, feeling his arm and head. "I feel fine, do you?"

"Yes...except I was a bit scared earlier..." She replies nervously. "I don't understand any of this...why don't we just head to school?"

"Yeah, let's go." The two quickly left the hospital and took a bus back to their side of the city. Upon making it back to school, they greeted Okazaki and Nagisa who at the school entrance in the main building.

"Good morning, Nagisa-chan." Sunohara greeted happily. "You too, Okazaki."

"Morning? It's already afternoon." Tomoya stated.

"Did you just guys just get to school?" Nagisa asks.

"Yeah." Youhei replied nervously. "Me and Sakura-chan some up in a hospital just a city away, but we were confused. Why exactly were we there? Sleep walking?"

"But to a place that far, Youhei?" Sakura asks.

"You guys want a starfish?" Okazaki questioned. "You two haven't gotten one from Fuko yet, right?"

"Fuko?" They say in unison.

"Hey! Youhei!" Sunohara looked toward the nearby staircase and saw Kyou running towards him with Ryou. "You were skipping classes again weren't you?"

"Why exactly do you care about my attendance?" He asks.

"Because when you skip the teacher lectures Ryou." Kyou shifted her eyes to Sakura. "Were you doing something to Sakura?!" She retorted, grabbing his collar.

"No, Kyou. He hasn't done anything. Just earlier we found ourselves in the waiting room of the hospital...though we don't know why."

"Is that so?" Kyou released Sunohara's collar. She turns to Tomoya and notices the starfish in his hand, which she seemed to not recognize. "What is that you have there?"

"It's a starfish." Tomoya replies, shocked of how they too were forgetting.

"A what? Why would you have something like that?" Kyou ask.

"It's from Fu-chan." Nagisa said.

"Who?" Kyou asks.

"Come on! This girl right here." Okazaki points to Fuko but they didn't notice her. Taking the bag, he show's them another starfish. "You guys should have these at home."

"Err...why can't I remember?" Kyou shakes her head, annoyed.

With the Fujibayashi sisters having forgot, Tomoya attempted to seek out the others but no one else still remembered her. They tried giving out more starfish, but every single person ignored them.

"This...isn't good." Tomoya mutters to Nagisa. "It seems no one can see her now..." They stopped and took a seat at one of the benches at the courtyard.

"Hey guys." Sunohara greeted as he walked towards them. With him was Sakura. "Do you guys wanna get lunch?"

"You two go alone." Tomoya replied, meekly. "We're not feeling it..."

"Hmm...Nagisa-chan." Sunohara turned over to the other third-year. "Its boring being with him, right? Come hang out with me and Sakura-cha-"

"Just knock it off!" Exclaimed Tomoya.

Sunohara looked over at Tomoya with confusion. "Hm? Just what's eating you up? You really don't want to go? Then what about you Fuko-chan?"

"Huh?" Both Nagisa and Tomoya gasp upon hearing the name of Fuko.

Youhei himself was shocked by it. "I said something weird didn't I?"

"Y-you just said the name of a girl!" Tomoya grabs his shoulders and exclaims. "You just said a girl's name!"

"Sunohara-san, please remember!" Nagisa pleaded.

Youhei closes his eyes. "I can't...not anymore...but I did have a feeling that there was a girl like that...a girl I think we all new..." He said, looking away with a depressed face.

"I feel like that too..." Sakura placed her hand over her forehead. "There was a girl like that...right?"

"Um, you can have this..." Fuko hands them both starfish.

"Why am I holding this? Is this a star? A ninja star? I don't get it..." Sunohara struggled to intercept of what was going on.

"It's from Fu-chan, Sunohara-san. Fuko-chan."

"F-Fuko..." He held his head in pain.

"That's enough. Thank you, Sunohara." Okazaki sends him away, along with Sakura.

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Sunohara was reading manga in his room, while Sakura was just doing homework. As Sunohara looked for something under his bed, he found the starfish, Sakura did the same as she looked through her bag. And that's when they remembered.

"What's this...? Ah, starfish!" They simultaneously thought.

With the thought in mind, they quickly remembered the wedding, and they both got in their school uniforms and went towards the school. At the courtyard they saw other students as well, who also happened to be carrying starfish.

"Sunohara and Sakura?" Okazaki questioned their presence. "You guys made it too?"

"Yeah. Since we had time. But that's not at all." Sunohara pointed around the courtyard and yes, other students were there, like Misae, the rugby team, Miyazawa and Kotomi.

"Fuko, you did it!" Okazaki says to the first-year. "Your feelings reached everyone, that's why they're here!"

After a speech of words from Tomoya to Kouko, Ibuki Fuko disappeared as she fulfilled her duty. The next day, the students have forgotten that she was there, but they remember her as rumor.

"Hey, have you heard about sister of the lady who got married here just last Sunday?" Kyou asks her friends. "I've heard that she runs around the school and gives people these wooden objects, and that she's cute."

"Who said that she's cute?" Sunohara questions. He had a starfish in his hand.

"It's just a rumor, but don't you think she is?"

"...Yeah. I can imagine it." He replies.

"Right?" Kyou notices the starfish. "Youhei, what is that you're holding?"

"This? I'm not sure, I found this in my room just this morning..."

"Ah I bet it's that." Sakura pointed to it.

"Starfish!" The group says in unison.

"But how do we know that?" Nagisa asks.


	14. Detour

"_Dear Nii-chan, it has been nearly a month since I have moved to Hikarizaka and transferred to its high school. Since I've come here, things have happened._"

"_Like I've mentioned last time, I met my old childhood crush, Sunohara Youhei. He seems to have remembered a lot from the past, but I still having quite the time digging inmy past._"

"_And though I may not remember much, I'm pretty he definitely isn't the same person I knew back then...and I'm sure he's thinking the same thing...we're still surprised you know._"

"Hmm...I wonder what else I should put..." Sakura mutters, tapping the paper on her desk with her pencil." It around 12:04 in the afternoon during lunch break as Sakura was writing a letter to send to her brother.

"Aha, Sakura-chan, what's this letter you got here?" Sakura suddenly gets the paper on her desk get taken away by Sunohara. "Hmm lets see...oh, you're writing a letter to Makoto?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda think of other stuff to write..." Sakura replies.

"You could write about how I could be a good boyfriend." Sunohara said with a fourth tone.

"Yeah, not happening." Sakura said, taking the letter from Sunohara and standing up. She places the letter in her desk and faces Youhei. "I don't really see it, but you're a good friend and guy at times Youhei."

"I want to smile and thank you, but why 'at times'?" Sunohara questions.

"Because you know you act really off at times. Like the time with Tomoyo and how you constantly flirt with other girls." Sakura said, explaining and counting with her fingers. "But you showed your good side when you came to befriend me, even when it was a little forceful, and that time when you helped hand out starfish...?"

"Starfish?" Youhei repeats. "What do you mean?" Sunohara and Sakura then quickly think of a familiar first-year.

"What was that just now?" Sakura asks, looking to Sunohara. "You felt that just now?"

"Yeah...I felt it." Sunohara nods.

"I have a happy warm feeling..."

"I have a feeling of the dislike of my blonde hair..." Sunohara mutters. "But why would I feel that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because your hair is weird?" Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders. "Do you wanna head out lunch?"

"Let's go." Sunohara agrees and follows Sakura out of the classrooms. "Hey, for your letter, why don't you write about Yoshino-san?"

"Yoshino?"

"Yeah. If I remember correctly he's a fan of him." Sunohara said, nodding.

"You mean like how you are?" Sakura looks to him, and he happily nods. "I still think it's impressive." Sakura says. "You can remember so much while I'm here struggling to remember what had happened..."

"It's nothing really..."

"Why did you, though?" Sakura asks as they begin to head down the stairs and into the courtyard.

"I thought that as well." Sunohara replies. "I guess it's because it's you."

"What?" Sakura eyes widen.

"You were really one of my closest friends back then. You were nice, helpful and was always with me. But when you left in junior high, I was thinking I'd never see you again." Sunohara says, motioning to her. "But now here you are..."

"Youhei..." Sakura trails off. She was at a lost for words. "You really can be a nice guy, huh?"

"Because that's how I am inside." Sunohara replies, placing his hand on his chest. They began to approach the cafeteria and Sunohara went and opened the door for her. "After you."

"Thanks." Sakura enters and sees the line. It wasn't too long or short. They got their food, sat down, ate and went back to class with the remaining time they had left. As the day went on, Sakura was surprised that Sunohara had stayed for every class they had, but he was either not paying any attention or sleeping.

Asthe last class ended, Sakura began prepare her stuff. She looks outside the window and noticed the clouds beginning to get dark. She looks to her left and saw Sunohara sleeping and Okazaki who was already prepared to leave.

"To meet Furukawa, right?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, later." Tomoya said, leaving the classroom.

"And now it's just you." Sakura placed her right hand on her hip and sighs. "I think you have had enough sleep already."

"Uhh..." Sunohara responds. Though she wasn't sure if was at her or just sleep talking.

"Come on lets go." Sakura shook him by the shoulder. "Hurry up."

"Fine...fine..." Sunohara brought his head from his arms and look at Sakura. "Can't you see I'm trying to have a good sleep?"

"You've been sleeping since last period which I believe is long enough." Sakura said in annoyed tone. "C'mon, lets go already."

"Roger..." Sunohara fetches his bag by his desk and leave their classroom and down to the shoe lockers. "Hey, where is Okazaki?" He asks.

"To meet Furukawa or something." Sakura replies. They leave the building and out to the courtyard. There, Sakura hears a familiar animal.

"Puhi, puhi!" It was Botan.

"I-It's cute..." Sunohara said, looking down at it. He attempts to reach for it, but instead bent down to observe it. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong?" Sakura asks.

"I felt like I've seen this thing before..." He said. "But I can't really remember..."

"Ah...she erased it from his mind..." Sakura says under her breath. "That's Botan, Youhei."

"Botan?"

"She's Kyou's pet."

"Hey, Youhei!" A voice yells. They look back and see a book flying in their direction. Its hits Sunohara square in the face. He falls off his feet and lands on the ground.

"Is this deja vu?" Sakura mutters to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Kyou approached them with a death glare.

"Just what were you doing?!" She yells.

"Wait, Kyou!" Sakura steps in front of Sunohara. "You're misunderstanding this again."

"Again?" Sunohara questioned.

"Oh, so you weren't trying to eat him?" Kyou laughs.

"Just what kind of assumption is that?" Sunohara asks, getting up to his feet.

"Anyway, Kyou. Why's Botan here?" Sakura asks.

"He must've come here on his own." Kyou said, bending down to it. "You should know that it's dangerous to do that, Botan."

"Puhi..." Said Botan.

"Hmm...what should I do?" Kyou pondered.

"What?" Sakura responds.

"I want Botan to head on home, but Ryou's already went on home and I gotta hell my class with something." Kyou looks to the two. "Ah, I know. You two bring him home."

"What?" They respond.

"Sakura, you've been to my house before. Once you get home, just drop Botan off to Ryou and I'll treat you guys to lunch tomorrow. How's that sound?" Kyou said, smiling.

"Sure, why not." Sakura agrees and Botan responds by jumping up happily.

"Make sure to behave yourself, Botan, okay?" Kyou said to the animal.

"Puhi!"

"Okay, guys, later." Kyou left the courtyard, saying that.

"Alright, shall we get going?" Sakura looks to her blonde friend and Botan.

* * *

Botan walked to Sakura's side as she and Youhei went past the school gets and down the school hill.

"Hmm..." Sakura looks to Sunohara. "Hey, Youhei...wanna take a stop somewhere?" She ask.

"To the arcade?" He asks.

"No, it's somewhere else." Sakura strayed from the path they had walking on. She brought them to a park not far from the town and in the back was a grove of sakura trees. She guides him past a wide gap between the trees, and proceeding that was a balcony that had a nice view of the city. Around the area was a few plants and benches. "Here we are, Youhei."

"Sakura-chan, what is this place?" Sunohara inquired, surprised at the beautiful sight.

"This is a place I found when I got used to this city, and I've been coming here since then." She turned to Sunohara and smiled broadly. "Isn't it a nice place?"

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah. Remember, when we were kids, we'd always have those secret spots or place we go to when we want to meet? It's kinda like here." The brunette explains, turning back to the railing, and looking at the city. "I feel relaxed when I come here."

"So does anyone else know this?"

"Nope, just me and you, Youhei." Sakura responded, turning back to him. "Not even Ayame or the Fujibayashi sisters or anyone else. So just keep it that way, okay?"

"No one else?" Sunohara gasped.

"That's right. It's our little secret."

"Wow, it's kinda shocking." Sunohara responds, smiling as well. "But to just tell me about such a place..."

"You need know. You're the whole reason I'm able to feel at ease at this school." Sakura declares. Youhei gasped at her words again.

"Let's not exaggerate, Sakura-chan." Sunohara says, waving his back and forth.

"I'm not exaggerating." Sakura responds with a firm expression.

"Oh..." Sunohara took a deep breath and walked towards Sakura. "...Sakura-chan, I-"

"Hold that thought, Youhei." Sakura interjected and looked around the area.

"Guhh..." Sunohara sighs and sat down on one of the benches. "...It's okay, when would've said the same thing like before..."

"Oh man..." Sakura said with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Sunohara asks.

"Where is Botan?"

"Botan?" Sunohara looks around and saw why she was concerned. Sunohara sighs and places his hand over his head. "We're dead! Tomorrow might just be our last day to see the sun."

"Stop being dramatic." Sakura said, motioning to the exit. "We just need to-" Sakura was cut off by the sound of heavy rain. "Ah...wow..."

"Man..." Sunohara said with worried face. "I'm not going to get my free lunch."

"That's what you're worried about? Anyway, what are we gonna do?" Sakura asks, feeling lost.

"I don't know..."

The two attempted to search for Botan for a while but had no choice but to head on home due to the heavy rain. They could do nothing but think of what could happen the following day.


	15. Ayame Tajami

"Oh man...what's going to happen? What will happen?" It was 7:00 in the morning as Sakura mutters to herself as she left her dorm and went on her way to school. Ahead on the sidewalk she was on, she saw a familiar blonde moving her way.

"Sakura-chan, good morning." He greeted. His smile however, changed a to worried face after noticing Sakura's own. "Hey what's wrong?"

"...Do you remember what happened yesterday? With Botan?" Sakura questions.

"Botan? Yeah, she wasn't with us when we went to your secret spot." Sunohara calmly answers.

"How can you sound so calm? Won't Kyou do something?" Sakura asks.

"Well, maybe, but you shouldn't worry." Sunohara assures, smiling. "If Botan can make it to the school then I'm sure she can make it back to her home in one piece."

"Well, it does make sense you put it like that." Sakura's worries faded and a smile formed on her face. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for showing me your secret spot. I feel enlighted..." He said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Sakura replies. "Come, lets head to school."

"Oh and speaking of yesterday, how'd that letter of yours go?" Sunohara asks.

"I completed it and put it in the mail. I'm sure Nii-chan would love to know that her sister met the Yoshino Yusuke." Sakura explains, laughing.

"Yeah, I bet he would..."

The two continued walking along quietly until they heard a familiar motorbike.

"Hey! Youhei!" Sunohara looked back and saw Kyou driving at them. Though she usually drove like this, Sunohara could tell she was trying to ram them, well, actually him. But it looked like she was going to hit Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura gaspsed as she looked back.

"You idiot!" Sunohara shouts and grabs Sakura and pulls her to the side just as Kyou drove past them and down the road.

"...Kyou really did try something, huh?" Sunohara remarks as he saw her drive out of their sight. "You okay?"

"H-hey, get your hands of me." Sakura blushed slightly and elbowed his hands away from her sides.

"I saved you, and you're giving me that?" Sunohara responds.

"And you said Kyou wouldn't do anything. What was that there?" Sakura asks, stepping away from Sunohara.

"Kyou's a savage." Sunohara replies. "She doesn't normally do that on purpose...c'mon, lets go see."

* * *

Sakura and Youhei arrived at their school and attempted to look for the savage Kyou. Up on the way to their class they ran into her.

"Ah, there you are." Sunohara points at her.

"Ah, Youhei-kun, Sakura-chan, how's your morning?" Kyou asks with a smile.

"Don't act like you didn't do what you did just earlier!" Sakura retorted. Kyou's smile was still there.

"Ahaha, what is that you're talking about?" Kyou asks.

Sunohara glared at her. "You know, with your bi-"

"Stop, Youhei." Kyou placed her hand onto his mouth and placed him against the wall. "Don't you say that. You know that the use of bikes is prohibited since the incident with those delinquents weeks ago. If word gets out, I could get in serious trouble."

"Is that so?" Sakura asks. She looks down the hall and sees Ryou exiting their class. "Fujibayashi Kyou drives-"

"No, Sakura, don't!" Kyou retorts. "You should know that I didn't try to hit you guys for no reason." Kyou said, releasing her grasp on Sunohara.

"Then why did you?" Sunohara asks as he began to fix his own uniform.

"Yesterday, when I came home I found Ryou soaked from the rain. He could have gotten sick." Kyou stated.

"Look, we're sorry. We didn't mean to do that, but did you have to try to hit us with your bike?" Sakura asks, sighing.

"Okay, then." Kyou nods. "I'll drop this if you guys drop about telling anyone about what happened, okay?" Kyou offers, looking at the both of them.

"So no free lunch?" Sunohara questions.

"You didn't bring Botan back safely." Kyou replies.

"Okay, fine." Sakura nods. Youhei and her leave the hall and head to their class.

"Morning, guys." Tomoya greets them. "I heard your ordeal in the hall."

"Yeah, we kinda decided not to speak it." Sakura said, taking her seat. "So how goes it with the Drama Club?"

"No one hasn't signed up yet." Tomoya responds. "So I'm going to try and recruit her."

"Her?" Sunohara repeats.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be a good friend to Nagisa." Tomoya nods with a smile. Sakura and Youhei just exchanged looks and shrugged.

* * *

Lunch break came. Okazaki had been fine since the first break in the morning so Sakura and Youhei began to leave to the cafeteria on their own.

"I know I've said this before, but why don't you join?" He suggest with a smile. "You'll be good friends with Nagisa-chan, I'm sure."

"No thanks. I'm just like you. I just want to help revive the club." Sakura stated.

"I see..." Sunohara nodded and looked out the windows in the corridor. He sees Okazaki in the courtyard and decides to call him. "Okazaki, there you are. Let's have lunch together!" He however, notices the same bear who Sakura had told him about just a few days ago. "...Ahh!" He exclaims, pointing out the window.

"Youhei, what's wrong?" She asks, startled by his sudden yell.

"That bear out there. That is the same one that kicked me out the window a few days ago, right?" He questioned.

"Y-yes, but-"

"You're that bear that kicked out the window the other day!"

"Youhei, wait. You shouldn't-"

"Just wait here, Sakura-chan. I'll be right back." He assures, looking out the window again. "You better wait there, I'll get my revenge." Sunohara pointed at the bear one more time before running down the stairs and to the courtyard. Sakura ran after Youhei but she could not catch up to him. She witnessed him running up to the bear with a lunging Punch, but ended up getting kicked up into the sky, past the height of the school buildings.

"Youhei...!" Sakura commented. As she turned back, she saw that Tomoyo was gone and that only Kotomi and Tomoya remained. "Well, at least he'll be okay."

"Hey, Sakura, how are you doing?" Tomoya asks.

"Well, my childhood friend was probably kicked off the campus, but so far its been good." She noticed Kotomi hiding shyly behind him. "Um, Okazaki?"

"Oh, this can be a good chance. Go and introduce yourself, Kotomi." Tomoya insisted.

"Tomoya-kun, good afternoon."

"Alright, that was some good practice. Now try and talk to her." Tomoya said, pointing to Sakura.

"Is she a bully?" Kotomi asks.

"In a way, try speaking to her." He insists to Kotomi and places her in front of Sakura.

"Um...?" Sakura shot Okazaki a confused look.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Kotomi began. "I'm a third-year in Class 3-A. My hobby is reading books. I'd be happy if you would be my friend."

"Sure." Sakura replies with a smile. "I'm Kimura Sakura of Class 3-D. Reading isn't my hobby but I do like to do it from time to time."

"You're getting along well." Tomoya commented. "You know who she is?"

"I know. Youhei, wherever he is right now, told me about her. On my first week here I actually met Kotomi in the library, but she didn't respond to me, or to Youhei's flirting." Sakura explains with a laugh. "So why is the genius girl out here with you, Okazaki?"

"I'm trying to show her around."

"Why? And what happened to helping Furukawa with the Drama Club?"

"That's still going on. Apparently I'm good at helping people." Tomoya places his hand on Kotomi's shoulders. "She's also a possible member of the club."

"I see, so she's the one you're talking about." Sakura remarks, turning back to Kotomi. "It's actually great to meet and get a response from you Kotomi." Sakura said, sticking her hand out for a shake. Kotomi however, opened her arms towards her. Sakura agreed and hugged girl.

"Sakura-chan, when you talk to me can you call me 'Kotomi-chan'?" Kotomi said, hugging Sakura with delight.

"Sure thing." Sakura smiled, looking over to Tomoya.

"Thanks, Sakura, now she has another friend. Well, we'll see you later." Tomoya said, leaving with the genius girl.

"I hope to see you again, Kotomi." Sakura waved at them till they left out of her sight. "Youhei, shall we-" She then remembered what happened to Sunohara. "Oh yeah, that happened...I guess I'll go get lunch by myself then."

* * *

"Man...I'm tired..." Sakura brought her arms up for a stretch and began to put her stuff away in her bag.

"Do you know where Sunohara-kun is, Sakura-chan?" Ryou asks as she approached the brunette. "You were with him during lunch right?"

"Yeah..." She nods. "Youhei...he was kicked off campus by a bear."

"What? By a bear?"

"Sakura, it's good that you're still here." Kyou suddenly appeared at the doorway. She steps inside and walks to her Sakura's desk.

"I don't want to hear your teasing, Kyou." Sakura scowls.

"That's just for fun, Sakura." Kyou assures. "Today, we're going to hang with Tomoya for the afternoon. We're going to go to a fun place."

"She had planned this since lunch break." Ryou said, smiling. "Kotomi-chan is also going to be there."

"Hmm? So what are we going to do?" Sakura questions. She was already doubting the plan.

* * *

"This is the fun place?" Kyou asks in disbelief. With the club president, they were seated in a small circle in the room.

"Isn't it a good place?" Tomoya remarks.

"I was expecting something like the mall, karaoke or something like that!" Kyou retorted.

"More people to the Drama Club, huh?" Sakura remarks.

"Is it okay if we're here?" Ryou asks.

"It's fine this place is rarely lively anyways." Nagisa replies, smiling.

Kotomi stood up amongst the circle, causing all eyes to look at her. "My name is Ichinose Kotomi. I'm a third-year in Class A. My hobby is reading. I'd be happy if you would to be my friend."

Nagisa then stood up. "My name is Furukawa Nagisa. I'm a third-year in Class B. My hobby is acting. I'd be happy if you would be my friend."

Ryou then stood up. "My name is Fujibayashi Ryou. I'm a third-year in Class D. My hobby is reading fortunes. I'd be happy if you would be my friend."

Sakura asks stood up. "I'm Kimura Sakura. I'm a third-year in Class D-"

"And she has crush on Sunohara Youhei." Kyou added instantly.

Sakura glares at Kyou. "Kyou, you want to start something like that in here? Youhei, is just my good friend."

"You like Sunohara-san?" Nagisa asks.

"No, he's just my childhood friend. I don't see why you guys always have to say something that ridiculous." Sakura folded her arms and glared at Kyou.

"It was just a joke, Sakura. Now it's my turn." Saying that, Kyou stood up. "My name is Fujibayashi Kyou. I'm a third-year in Class E."

"My hobby is bullying the weak." Tomoya interjected.

"I'd be happy if you would be my friend." She quickly turns and kicks Tomoya in the face, knocking him off his chair. "Who said that my hobby was bullying the weak!?" She retorts.

"Okazaki-san!" Nagisa fusses.

"It's nice to see that Youhei isn't the only one that gets hurt in this story." Sakura remarks with small grin.

"Did you see that jab, Kotomi...?" Okazaki said with his arm raised. "...It's this timing you have to master..."

Kotomi faces Kyou with a terrified face. "I-I'm, I'm actually very strong so please don't bully me."

"Your face doesn't match your words, Kotomi." Sakura said.

"I can't get along with you..." Tomoya dropped his arm and fainted. Ryou and Nagisa clapped at the scene.

"This definitely isn't what I had in mind." Kyou commented.

"Neither did I." Sakura agreed.

Later, while they were talking about the timing of when to say jabs, Kotomi suddenly heard the sound of a violin and left the classroom, causing the others to follow after.

"Kotomi, what is wrong?" Tomoya asked her as they followed her into the Choir Club room. In room were three girls, and one of them was playing a violin.

"Violin." The girl muttered.

"Oh, was it noisy?" The girl playing the violin asks.

"No, it's not like that." Kyou replies. "Kotomi, what is wrong?"

"Oh, would you like to play it?" The girl hands Kotomi the violin. Everyone awaited her to play. But as she played, they all found out that she played terribly. An ear-piercing sound echoed around the room, causing everyone else to cover her ears and the lights and windows to break, and despite all that, Kotomi thought it sounded nice.

"Tomoya, what's with her?" Kyou asks.

"Don't ask me..." He replies.

"Thank you for letting me play it." Kotomi thanked the girl and her friends, giving them back their violin.

"...You're welcome..." Said the girl.

"Who are you guys?" One of the other members ask.

"The Drama Club." Tomoya responds.

"Oh, Tomoya. We didn't agree to join in the club." Kyou says, hitting him by the arm. "We're sorry to have caused you trouble. C'mon, Kotomi. Let's go."

With that, the group all went home with the exception of Kotomi who decided to stay back at the library. Later in the day, around night, while Sakura was in her room, doing her homework, she dorm parent brought her some news.

"Kimura-san, you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Sakura pondered on who it could be for a few seconds before turning blue. "...Um, is it a blonde guy who wears the same uniform as our school...?"

"No, it's a girl. Go and see her."

Sakura left her dorm room and out to the entrance where she saw a familiar face standing in front of her. The girl was Tajami Ayame. She was one of Sakura's closest that she had upon moving out of the countryside. She had long straight hazel hair, and she was a little taller than Sakura, and had light brown eyes. Ayame also wore a pair of frameless glasses.

"Hey Sakura." The greeted with a smile.

"A-Ayame?" Sakura gasped at the sight of her friend. "What are you doing here in Hikarizaka? You're not visiting are you?"

"Apparently not." The dorm advisor says as she examined a paper that she had in her hands. "Tajami-san will be attending Hikarizaka High School and will be living in this dormitory as well."

"Eh?" Sakura gasped again, shocked. She looks to her friend. "You're not kidding?"

"Nope. I look forward to the rest of our days here, Sakura."

"Me too..." Sakura stepped up to her friend and hugged her. "You have no idea happy I am to actually see you here..."

Ayame patted her back, and broke the hug. "Same here."

"Hey, let's go talk in our room." They left the entrance and went into Sakura's room where they continued to speak.

"Sakura, you keep your room tidy as always don't you?" Ayame remarks as she looked around the place.

"Yes, I do."

"I can also see that you still have that pendant of yours." She noticed the necklace atop of her bed. "I've got things to ask, but don't want to spring all the questions since I just got here."

"I'm so happy to have you here in Hikarizaka, Ayame, but why exactly are you here?" The brunette questions.

"Since the beginning in April, I've been worried about you, not to mention that you said you were alone in a city that you didn't know. So I worked things out with your brother and now I'm here."

"He never tells anything, does he?" Sakura muttered.

"Sometimes not knowing makes it fun." Ayame stated. "Also I'm just taking this chance since it'll be our last years in high school together. Which is again why I'm worried about you. You don't have a future planned...do you?" She asks.

"Not really..." Sakura replies with a nervous look.

"I guess I was right." Ayame stands up, taking her roller bag. "I'm gonna go set up my my room. Wanna help?"

"Sure, thing." The brunette agreed with a broad smile as she left her room to help her friend.


	16. Protective

It was around 12:02 in the afternoon, lunchtime. Sakura was on her way to the cafeteria with her longtime friend and transfer student, Tajami Ayame.

"So for the first time in years that we aren't in the same class, Ayame." Sakura faked a whimper. "Now you won't be able to have any friends..."

"You were the one who was shy in the class. I already see nice people in my class, and I look forward to being friends with them so don't worry about me, timid Sakura."

"I don't think you need to worry about me either."

In the hall, Sakura met up with the two Fujibayashi twins. "Hey guys. You heading to the Drama Club again?"

"Yes." Ryou replies. She notices Ayame. "Sakura-chan, is she your friend?"

"Yes. Kyou, Ryou. This is Tajami Ayame, my childhood friend from from the city of Kawasaki. She just transfered here yesterday."

"Hello." Ayame greets.

"Nice to meet you." The sisters say in unison.

"So you two are Sakura's friends? Thank you for watching over her." Ayame replies with a smile. "She was usually the person to be shy around other people so thanks for being her friends."

"Don't worry, we like hanging out with her." Kyou responds. She motions to her sister and herself. "I'm Fujibayashi Kyou, and this my twin sister Ryou."

"That reminds me, Kyou. How is Kotomi and the violin?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well yesterday, I saw how happy she was to play it makes me wonder..." Sakura said with a worried face.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I watched her give it back-"

Suddenly a loud ear-piercing sound echoed throughout the halls and possibly the entire school. It caused all the girls to cover their ears.

"What...was that...?" Ayame questions.

"...Probably what I'm thinking." Sakura answers, looking at Kyou. "You said Kotomi gave it back to the Choir Club."

"She did. I saw it. There is no way-"

The ear-piercing sound saves again echoed throughout the school.

"Does that sound like she gave it back?"

"...C'mon, let's go find out." Kyou walked down the end of the hall while keeping her hands on both her ears. On the way, they meet Nagisa. They enter class 3-D and see that it is indeed Kotomi. The students in the class were on the floor, including Tomoya. "Hey, what do you think you're doing Kotomi?"

"Kotomi-chan?" Ryou went in, following her sister.

"So that was Kotomi-chan." Nagisa says, following them in.

"Ayame, would you mind waiting here?" Sakura said, leaving the corridor and heading into the classroom. "Hey, so I was right."

"Kyou-chan, Ryou-chan, Nagisa-chan and Sakura-chan, good afternoon." Kotomi greeted.

"Don't 'good afternoon' me!" Kyou retorted.

"Bonjour?" Kotomi says.

"No!" Kyou exclaims.

"Bo-n-jour?" Kotomi repestes, saying the syllables of the word.

"Augh! Why can't I communicate with her!?" Kyou exclaims, rubbing her head in annoyance.

"For now calm down, Kyou-chan." Nagisa says.

"Yeah, you'll lose if you get caught in her pace." Tomoya states.

"I know that!" Kyou took a few breaths before pointing at Kotomi. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing the violin." She replies.

"That's the one from the Choir Club, right? Why do you have it?"

"They lent it. They said, 'if you like it that much, why not borrow it for a while?'"

"Thanks for the trouble..." Tomoya uttered.

"Allow me to play the next piece." Kotomi said.

"You don't have to!" The group exclaims. Kyou leaped at her, stopping her from playing anything. With the situation settled, Sakura left with Ayame to the cafeteria where they are their lunch.

"Yeah, sorry for the commotion." Sakura said with a nervous voice. "Because of that we ended up with the normal bread..."

"It's fine. You seem to have a lot of interesting friends, Sakura." Ayame commented.

"...Yeah, I think the same. You're also on the list you know?"

"Ahaha, thank you."

As the friends walked out to the courtyard after finishing their lunch, Sakura saw Sunohara coming their way. He was of course, late.

"Sakura-chan, good morning." The blonde greeted.

"Don't 'good morning' me." Sakura replies, noting of how his greeting was out of place due to the time.

"Hmm?" Sunohara noticed the hazel haired girl next to Sakura. "Who is she?"

"Oh, this my childhood friend from Kawasaki. She just transferred here yesterday. She's Tajami Ayame."

"Just what happened while I was gone?" The blonde sighs.

"Who is he?" Asked Ayame.

"This my childhood friend, Sunohara Youhei..." Sakura said in an nervous voice.

"Oh, so you're the guy who's Sakura's childhood friend from the countryside?" Ayame remarks and notices his hair. "You also that kind of hair, too?"

"...Another person making fun of my hair..." Sunohara said, hiding the anger he had with a struggling smile.

"Another person?" Sakura repeats in question. "Who is the other one?"

"I'm not sure, but I felt like there was another person that did make fun of my hair..." Sunohara said drifting off into thought.

"Wait, Sakura." Ayame says, bringing her arm in front of her brunette friend. "This is the guy you were talking about on the phone? The delinquent that was hitting on you since your first day?" Ayame asks, looking at Sunohara with an angry look.

"Huh?" Sunohara responds, looking at Sakura in question.

"...I told Ayame of how you were since when I first came here. You can't blame me!" Sakura exclaims as he saw Sunohara glare at her. "How do you think a girl would feel if some guy she didn't know tried flirting with her?" She turns to her friend. "Listen, Ayame. Youhei may be a delinquent, but he isn't really what you're thinking."

"That's because you let your guard down, Sakura." Ayame stated, moving herself and Sakura back away from the blonde. "You're just being manipulated by him."

"She's totally picking a fight, right?" Sunohara said to Sakura with the same angry expression he had earlier.

"Calm down, Youhei." Sakura assured him. "Just head up the classroom and I'll speak to you later."

"Fine, I'll let this go." Saying that, Sunohara left the courtyard.

"Ugh..." Sakura faced her friend. "Hey, could you stop acting like to him? I said that he isn't like that."

"And like what I said. You're just being tricked so that he strike while your guard is low."

"He would never do that." Sakura said indifferently.

"You never know, Sakura. You may think of him as that boy you thought you knew, but you know that people change." Ayame states, placing her hand over Sakura's shoulders.

"I know that... But I assure you that he's different."

"...We'll see. But I'll just be watching you to make sure." Ayame stated with a smile.

"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna head back to class, later." The two friends went to their respective classes. When Sakura went back to her class, she notices that Kotomi and the others were gone, and that Sunohara sat there at his desk, staring out the window.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean with your friend?" Sunohara responds, looking at her with his usual expression. "Sure, her rudeness was a bit bothering...I mean she made fun of my hair."

"So you're not mad at her?"

"For that time I was there, sure, maybe, but it's fine." The blonde said, staring out the window. "Being an infamous delinquent in this school has caused me a reason to be hated by some people, and those people aren't my friends are they? Their thoughts on me don't matter."

"I guess you can say a few good things out of the blue." Sakura said, complimenting Sunohara.

"That's because I am actually a good guy. But that does make me wonder though, what's with her?"

"...It's kind of complicated to explain the whole thing, but she just isn't easy around guys, especially ones like you."

"What's that mean?" He asks.

"I didn't mean it like that. But she just generally doesn't like guys, especially ones that she deems sketchy, and I'm sure you can agree that you fit in that category." She states.

"Aren't you same way?" He asks.

"Was." She replies, taking her seat need the window. "But thanks to you, Okazaki, and the others, I can freely talk around you guys, and for that, I thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

As class ended, Sakura quickly said her goodbyes to Sunohara as she left early. When Sunohara got down the to the lockers and left out into the courtyard, he sees Ayame waiting near the entrance

"Tajami, are you waiting for Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, but I told her to head off without me." Ayame stepped away from the wall she was leaning on and looked at Sunohara in the eyes. "What exactly are you plotting with Sakura?"

"I'm not plotting anything..." Sunohara said, keeping his eyes at her.

"Uh-huh, sure. Look you. Sakura says that you're both just friends and I plan on seeing it stay that way. You may be her childhood friend from long ago, but you don't know what she has gone through." She explains, and pointed at him. "And I'm here to protect her from anyone that can hurt her, and that includes you. So don't think of trying anything funny." Saying that, Ayame left the courtyard and began to leave the school.

"...Great, just another savage person to deal with on a daily basis..."


	17. Violin Recital and An Outing

"Good morning, troublemakers." Sakura greeted Okazaki and Sunohara as she took her seat her desk.

"Morning." Tomoya greeted.

Sakura saw the look on Sunohara's face, and it was the same look he every time he had trouble beating Tomoyo. "Something wrong?"

"You know, Sakura-chan, I think your friend might be trying to start something." Sunohara states, bringing his hand to his chin in thought. "...How can I actually get her?"

"Hey, whatever happened to saying that you don't care if you're hated by some people?" She asks.

"I still think that, but that doesn't mean that I can't back at her can I?''

"What's wrong? Is Sunohara thinking that another girl is just a guy?" Tomoya asks.

"Tomoyo had it coming! She was way too strong!" Sunohara exclaims. "But as for Tajami-"

"Please tell you're joking." Sakura said.

"I am, I am. Never again will I make assumptions like that again." Sunohara said, raising his right hand. "But I just want to show that Tajami Ayame that she won't be controlling how I can be around you. Who is she to say that I'm not the same boy from before?"

"The way you're planning to act at her is just bluntly telling her that you're not." Sakura states, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Then what must I do?!" He asks, confused.

"So what is going on?" Okazaki asks.

"My childhood friend arrived here just two days ago and so far she sees Sunohara as a bad guy." Sakura explains.

"Well, you can't blame her." Tomoya agrees.

"I don't want to hear that from you, you no good student." Sunohara replies, glaring at his friend.

"You're the one that don't want hear that from." Okazaki fires back.

"Alright, stop. This conversation will just keep going in circles." Sakura said, placing her hand out amongst the two. "Because idiots shouldn't make fun of idiots."

"Then why are you doing it then?" Okazaki responds.

"Hey! Don't insult Sakura-chan like that!" Sunohara exclaims.

"Alright, stop. It's making its course again." Sakura affirms, and looked at Sunohara with a concerned look. "Youhei, just don't do anything to Ayame. She already thinks bad of you enough."

"Does she not know that he is your childhood friend?" Tomoya asks.

"Yes...but she believes that I've been deceived by him." Sakura replies. "...This is troublesome..."

"Well don't worry you three." Kyou who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, placed a flier on Tomoya's desk. Behind her was Ryou. "Here's something to calm you all down."

"'Ichinose Kotomi. Violin Recital.'" Sakura reads the poster and looks at the girls. "What is this?" She asks with a worried face.

"A poster about Kotomi having a violin recital." Kyou replies.

"I know that! But what are you guys planning to do!? Make the whole school become dead?" She asks.

"...Kotomi had to return it soon so we planned this..." Tomoya said nervously.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, Kotomi-chan has practiced a lot and she sounded good yesterday." Nagisa assures.

"Hmm? Kotomi-chan can play the violin?" Sunohara asks.

"Just wait and see, Youhei. Just wait and see..." Sakura said with an uneasy voice.

"Alright everyone, invite all the people you know by the end of the day!" Kyou said in triumph.

"Yay!" Ryou and Nagisa say.

"O-okay...!" Sakura raised her hand.

* * *

As the school day ended, the group prepared for Kotomi's recital. Outside in the courtyard is where they sat their audience and stage.

"Are you sure you want to stay here and listen to the recital?" Sakura asked Ayame. They were standing in back of where the crowd was seated.

"Yes. I don't really have anything to do and I'd like to listen to some fine music." She replies with a smile. "And also I wanna keep an eye on that guy..." Ayame said, looking at Sunohara who was coming their way.

"I see..." She replies with a sigh.

"Is Kotomi-chan's violin playing that bad?" Sunohara asked as he walked up to them.

"Not sure, but Furukawa says that she's improved..." Sakura answered, sounding unsure. "Also, have you noticed that Kyou used her class rep status to get some other delinquents to come here."

"She's a savage isn't she?" Sunohara commented.

"Ah, Sunohara, you were here? I thought delinquents like you would be off somewhere wasting time." Ayame said with a small smile. "Sakura hanging out with you is really a bad influence."

"Ayame, I said to not start something with him." Sakura said. "I'll have you know that sometimes I do cut classes."

"See? Already being infected by it. I don't see why you hang with your idiot of a childhood friend."

"You have quite the personality don't you? You shouldn't be rude your friend's friend!"

"Ahaha, so you also know of respect do you?"

"Okay, please stop the fighting." Sakura said and pointed at the front of the crowd.

"Oh is that Ichinose Kotomi?" Ayame asks, seeing her hold the violin.

"Yep." Nodded Sakura

"Everyone, thank you for coming go Kotomi's recital." Kyou proclaims. "Now lets give her a round of applause."

Only some people in the crowd clapped.

"What is that? Give it more spirit!" With her saying, everyone clapped. But as the genius girl played the violin everyone covered her ears in terror as the same shockwaves from before came out from the violin.

"This doesn't sound like she has improved at all!" Sakura exclaims.

"...Is this the same girl that made the same sound with the violin yesterday!?" Ayame asks in a yell.

"What? I can't hear you!" Sunohara yells.

"I wasn't speaking to you, troublemaker!" Ayame yells.

As Sakura looked in front of he she notices that Botan and Misae's cat have fainted, Sanae in Akio's arms who was yelling her name in horror.

"Are you okay?" Sunohara asks Sakura as it looked like she was gonna fall over. She dropped her hands and fell back. "Watch out!" He went behind her and stopped her from falling off her feet, but in doing so, he exposed himself the ear-piercing waves of Kotomi's violin. "Sakura-chan, hold on!" He exclaims and placed the brunette onto his knees where she sat down.

"Hey, you better watch where you're touching!" Ayame yells.

"What?!" He responds.

After a few deafening seconds of the violin, Kotomi stood and smiles at the crowd. "That was nice."

"How can she say something like that...?" Ayame said in question.

"...Hmm...?" Sakura opens her eyes and looks around. "...Is the horror over...?"

"Don't worry, it's over." Sunohara assures.

Sakura looked behind herself and noticed that she was leaning right onto Sunohara. She then turned red. "...W-what is this situation...?"

"Ah, sorry!" Sunohara helped Sakura get up onto her feet. "You almost fell over, but don't worry I saved you."

"...T-thanks..." The brunette responds. "...Augh, my eardrums hurt. Thank goodness I still hear normally..."

"Now everyone let me play you one more song." Kotomi proclaims, playing the violin again.

Everyone at first wore a terrified face, but her song wasn't bad as her previous one. The people smiled at the song, well then ones that were still conscious that is.

* * *

After somewhat terrible violin recital, Sakura left with Ayame and Sunohara as the others had to stay back and clean the mess they made.

"That recital was a disaster..." Sakura said, exhausted. "...I do wonder why they're working so hard for her..."

"I wonder as well..." Sunohara commented.

"Who is she by the way? Is she supposed to be like some music student that's currently learning how to play?" Ayame asks.

"No, she's our school's genius." Sakura answers. "Yeah, I was shocked at first, but I came to accept it upon seeing what she can do, but she isn't really smart when it comes to other things though." They soon came to the front of the male dorm. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya..." He responds and left into his dorm. Sakura and her friend then leave off to their own.

The following day during lunch Sunohara arrives late to school but early for lunch. Inside the class, he notices that Sakura was just about to leave.

"Are you going to be getting lunch with Tajami?" He asks. Sakura stares at him. "What?"

"You greet me as if you've been here the whole time." She said, shaking her head. "And to answer your question, no. Ayame's gonna be hanging out with her other friends 'cause I said that I'll be hanging out at the Drama Club."

"Oh, so you're planning to join now?" Sunohara asks.

"No, what about you?" Sakura asks.

"Same." The childhood friends made it to the club while meeting Tomoya along the way. As they entered the club room they heard Kyou yelling at Kotomi.

"You're just too naive! A world made up of jabbers means there's no one to play the dumb role! That means jabbers will be here, there, everywhere! Try saying something stupid to one of them in a situation like that! What do you think would happen?"

"What would happen?" Kotomi asks.

"What the heck?! Are you an idiot?! That's enough! I've had enough from you! What in the world!?" Kyou shouts as she pointed to everyone in the club room. "You'd be hit by one of those every time of every second! It'd be a really harsh world!"

"What are you talking to them about?" Sunohara inquires.

"For the past few days Kotomi and the others having been practicing jabs, and they even thought of a play, but I stopped them knowing that it would just be terrible." As she finished explaining she turns and points back at Kotomi. "Anyways, it's impossible for you to get into the comedy world even if you were born a billion times!"

"O-Onee-chan, I think you're being too harsh." Ryou stated, sitting at the side of Kotomi.

"Yeah!" Nagisa joined her. "If we all work together I'm sure-"

"Impossible! You'll always reach zero even if you're together or even if a lot of people help Kotomi you'll always reach zero!"

"If that's the case, Kyou-chan, then I must show you what true comedy is." Kotomi states, standing up and walking to the back of the club room.

"I hope it's not an old joke again." Kyou mutters.

"I saw it on TV the other day so it's new." Kotomi took a deep breath then brought her elbow up and pointed at it. "It bends here." She turns red and then covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"That was a joke?" Kyou asks.

"Don't ask me." Tomoya responds.

"She's a future doctor." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"I don't get it." Sunohara replies.

Kotomi then touches her face. "They come off." She covers her mouth to hide her laugh again.

"That was a joke, right?" Kyou asks, tearing up.

"Don't cry." Tomoya replies.

"What comes off?" Sunohara asks.

"I guess only she knows..." Sakura replies.

Kotomi later laid out a picnic blanket and brought a few bentos full of food. "Here, I made them for everyone."

"You sure made a lot!" Okazaki said.

"I wanted everyone to enjoy them." Kotomi replies.

"Kotomi-chan, what do you usually do when there's no school?" Ryou asks.

"I'm usually reading books here or at home." Kotomi responds.

"I usually waste time at Sunohara's place." Tomoya says.

"Same place, same thing." Sunohara responds.

"I'm home most of the time." Sakura replies.

"I'm usually at home too." Nagisa says.

"You guys are all pathetic! All the youngsters here are wasting their time and bodies." Kyou proclaimed.

"Then you have stuff to do?" Tomoya asks.

"None." She replies. "But I just came up with an idea. Everyone, meet up at the station at nine tomorrow! Group dating! This is what youngsters should be doing!"

_Oh Nii-chan, I know you would be happy to see me hanging with such people._..

* * *

It was Sunday. Sakura was in her room, checking of what to wear. She first tried one outfit then tried another and another until she just settled with an outfit which consisted of a skirt and a blue cardigan over a pink blouse.

When the time reached around 8:45 Sakura left to the station, and she found herself arriving last.

"Hey, you're late." Okazaki said.

"Quiet, I arrived here before nine so I'm good." Sakura responds, looking at everyone with a smile. "So our first outing as friends together, huh?"

"You look really nice, Sakura-chan." Youhei commented with a broad smile.

"Thanks, you too." She returns the compliments, slightly blushing.

"Okay you two. Let's get going." Kyou proclaims and the others began to follow her.

"So what are we going to do?" Okazaki asks.

"We're just going to hang around the city." Kyou states, turning to her friend. "Alright, lets express our youth!"

The friends head out into the city and begin looking around the shops and cafes they had in the district.

First, they head to a clothes shop which all the girls went into while Okazaki and Sunohara sat outside on the bench.

"What a great way to start the outing, huh?" Sunohara commented.

"Yeah, those girls are probably take decades to finish what they wanna pick out." Tomoya comments. "But we don't really have anything to do anyways..."

"Agreed..." Sunohara nods.

The girls did however ended up taking long; about 12 minutes to be exact. The girls came out and each of them held only one bag. Kyou however, took her's and Ryou's and handed it to Sunohara and Okazaki.

"Here, Youhei and Tomoyq. Hold our bags." She said.

"O-Onee-chan, I can hold my own things." Ryou says, taking her own stuff back.

"I am not baggage holder!" Sunohara states.

"Break any of the merchandise and you'll be paying for it." Kyou said.

"Sunohara." Okazaki said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't try to stop me, Okazaki. I need to defend myself against Kyou's wrath. I am no slave to anyone." Sunohara detests.

"Mind holding this as well?"

"W-what you...!" Sunohara gasps.

"Hey, c'mon, don't you think you're being too mean to him?" Sakura remarks, causing both Kyou and Tomoya and look at him.

"Fine, lets keep going." Kyou took her bag back as she said that. The group continued to move on. "Sakura." She moved closer to Sunohara. "Do you like Youhei?"

"Eh?" She slightly blushes. "W-why are you asking that?"

"Because of what I and Ryou see. You changed from surname to given name and you hang out a lot more." Kyou states, sighing. "Just what do you see in a bum like him?"

"You shouldn't be judging me, Kyou. I know your sister has feeling for Okazaki." Sakura shot back. "Maybe even you feel that way for him."

"Ahaha. What are you talking about?" She smiles and continued walking ahead.

Sunohara later stopped at CD store while the others went ahead, saying they would meet them at the cafe.

"Nice, the CD is finally back in stock." Sunohara said, picking one of the cases up.

"Don't you already have that?" She asks

"Same producer but different song." The blonde replies. "Mei was the one that gave me some of the music that I have back at the dorm."

"Mei?"

"Remember? I mentioned her weeks ago?" Sunohara replies, taking another case and observing it. "She's my little sister."

"Your little sister?" Sakura pondered on the subject. A little later she remembered some. "...Sunohara Mei. Oh yeah, I remember a bit...she was picked on a lot by the older boys in the neighborhood, right? Then you came there to save her..."

"Yup."

"How is she though?"

"Mei has grown a bit since you've last seen her, but though she's been worried of me since I've dropped out of the soccer team. I'm perfectly fine, health-wise, but-"

"You're failing in every other matter?"

"Yeah...and I'm not too proud of it." Sunohara murmurs and checks his watch. "We should get going, and I'll be buying this on my way out."

"What is the point if buying that is just gonna make the rugby club hurt you again?" Sakura asks.

"Don't worry about me. Now let's go." After the two made it back to the group they had lunch made Kyou which was followed by some cake. Following that, they went to Game Land where Kyou had been trying to win a giant stuffed anteater.

"It's impossible." Okazaki said to Kyou. Kyou hits the glass.

"It won't budge at all!" Kyou exclaims. "Hey staff! The placement of the prize is wrong! No one can ever win it since it's like this!"

"Again?" An employee asks, heading to the crane. He fixes the position of the large stuffed animal and shuts the glass around it. "Okay, there, it's fixed."

"Thank you!" Kyou smiles and faces her friends. "Okay, here is my thirty-fourth try."

"Just so you know this is your last round. I'm completely broke." Tomoya said.

"You're next, Ryou!" Kyou says, pointing at her sister.

"I don't have the confidence." She replies.

"Then the president!"

"Me too. I feel like I'd just waste Okazaki-san's money."

"Sakura!" Kyou looks to the brunette.

"I pass." Sakura raised her hand.

"Youhei?"

"Sure-"

"You're all a worthless bunch!" Cried Kyou. "Is there anyone confident enough to say they can get it?"

Suddenly, a girl appears before them. She held a starfish in one hand, had a party that atop her head and wore their school's uniform.

"Who are you?" Asked Kyou.

"Fuko saw that you were in trouble, so Fuko has come here to help out." She replies, taking the coin and heading towards the machine.

"Excuse me, but we've met before haven't we?" Nagisa asks.

"You don't have to remember now. The day we naturally reunite will eventually come." The girl mysteriously says.

"Can you really get it?" Okazaki asks.

"Fuko is a master at this game so much that Fuko's neighbors say that none can compare to Fuko when it comes to manipulating cranes."

"What kind of neighbors do you have?" Okazaki asks. "I've felt like we've had this conversation before... That target is that big thing. Can you get it?"

"Here I go!" Fuko moves the crane and seemingly reaches for the giant stuffed toy, but end u getting a star-shaped toy. "The shaped attracted Fuko and made Fuko's hand move unconsciously."

"You know that's not a starfish, right?" Tomoya said.

"Fuko couldn't have been able to help this time, but Fuko want to come another time and help. Until next time." With that, Fuko ran off.

"What was that about?" Kyou asks.

"Why did I say starfish?" Tomoya asks.

"Hmm...I felt like that girl once made fun of my hair before..." Sunohara stated, rubbing his chin in thought. "And I was actually quite pissed at it..."

"I feel something nice and warm when I see her..." Sakura said, smiling.

After the many attempts, the group of friends called it day and began to make their way home.

"I'll drop Sakura-chan to her place, later." Sunohara waved at Tomoya and Kotomi as they parted ways.

"Yeah, see ya." Tomoya waves back.

The two childhood friends continued walking down the street, and Sakura enjoyed the sight of the setting sun, the nice sky and the breeze of the wind just made her feel at ease.

"So how was it to hang out?" Sunohara inquired.

"It was very fun." The brunette replies, and faced Sunohara. "I've gotta thank you, Youhei."

"Hmm? For what?"

"For everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had this much fun." She affirms with a subtle smile. "Thanks for remembering me and for being a good friend despite how I act. I'm really grateful."

Sunohara smiled back at her. "I haven't done anything. The others just like you." Sunohara stopped and pointed at the nearby dorm. "Well, Sakura-chan, this is where we depart."

"Oh yeah. Well, see you tomorrow, Youhei." Sakura said, waving dismissively as she walked away from him and to her dorm.


	18. Sudden Events

"Well, aren't you early today, Youhei?" Sakura commented, seeing how he was there before her or Okazaki. She also noticed that Ryou wasn't there. "Hmm? Our class rep isn't here either?" She pondered.

"Yeah, her savage sister isn't here either." Sunohara replies, turning to Sakura while staying in his chair. "And of course I came here early just to see my beloved childhood friend." He winks at her.

"Uh-huh. Hey, not counting me, how many other girls have you hit on?" Sakura said as she took her seat.

"I have done nothing like that! Where are you getting these thoughts?" He said, annoyed.

"Kotomi, that first-year in the cafeteria, and the also the time where Okazaki said that Kyou actually liked you, and also Furukawa." Sakura pauses and counted her fingers up to four. "I forgot the rest..."

"Well sorry if you thought you had competition." Sunohara smirks.

"Like they'd ever like you!" She exclaims. "...I felt like we've had a conversation like this before..." She says, trailing off.

Okazaki, and the others later came as soon as classes started. At lunch, Kyou brought everyone to the clubroom where she explained the manner to them. Something had happened to Kotomi earlier in the day.

"Breakdown?" Sakura gasps, shocked. "What happened to her?"

"Earlier this morning there was a bus accident downtown and we thought Ryou was in one of them." Kyou explains. "Kotomi suddenly shouted and fell onto the ground when she saw the wreckage..." Sakura and Sunohara look to Ryou in question.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm fine. I rode the bus behind it." She explains.

"But despite that no one was hurt, she still seemed scared..." Okazaki trails off.

"Kotomi-chan thought I got hurt, so she must've gotten shocked by it." Ryou mutters.

"It's my fault!" Nagisa says. "I said there was an accident..."

"It's not your guys' fault." Tomoya said. "Don't worry about it."

"I guess Kotomi was just afraid of someone she cared about get hurt..." Sakura trails off and stared at her floor. She closed her eyes and held her head.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Nagisa asks.

"No, it's nothing." Sakura brought head up and notices Sunohara looking at her. "Really, it's nothing."

"Anyway, earlier during 1st period, she left on her own." Kyou adds. "Me and Ryou tried asking about her from her homeroom teacher, but she said that it was her privacy."

"Privacy'? What's that?" Youhei asks.

"It means it's personal, Youhei." Sakura said to him.

"I know what privacy means." Sunohara replies, softly hitting her arm with his backhand. "I meant what her privacy is."

"It's called privacy because she can't tell us about, Youhei." Kyou says, reaching into her shirt pocket and taking out a small piece of paper. "She did however give us her home address. Let's go and visit her after school today."

* * *

"So this is her house?" Sakura said in awe that she walked up to the front gate. Kotomi's house was big, it had gates surrounding and had a bunch of overgrown grass in the back.

"You have time to be here, Sakura-chan?" Sunohara asks. "What about Tajami?"

"I told her about the situation so don't worry." Sakura assures. "Man, her house is big."

"Her parents are famous scientists." Tomoya responds.

"I think we should come back tomorrow." Kyou said after ringing the door bell for the fourth time. "She's probably asleep."

"What if she's not here?" Youhei said.

"Are you an idiot?" Kyou retorts. "Where else would she be after what happened?"

"You could've just said so. No need to retort." Sunohara replies in a mutter.

"Okay, so I guess we'll settle this matter another time." Kyou said, walking out the front gate. "See you guys tomorrow." Kyou waves as she left with Ryou.

"I'm heading this way." Okazaki says, heading down a street.

"Bye, Okazaki-san." Nagisa waves, then looks to Youhei and Sakura. "See you two tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." Sakura waved as she saw her off and began walking with Youhei.

"Sakura-chan, I saw how you've been looking this entire time. There's something troubling you, isn't there?" Sunohara said with calm tone.

"...This whole situation just reminds of how things were...back then." Sakura replies, facing Sunohara. "...Losing people you care about really hurts..."

"Sakura-chan...you don't have to think back like that, you know?"

"I know, Youhei, but sometimes I just can't help but think..." She says, looking up to the sky.

"I also guess some things of you have stayed the same." Sunohara began, placing his hand onto her head. "You still are one to get emotional."

"It's because I'm afraid of seeing people important to me go away..." Sakura gulps and averted her eyes from Sunohara. "That includes you as well, Youhei..." She said, blushing.

"All of a sudden?" Sunohara responds, shocked.

"D-Did you not you not want to hear it? Well, sorry, forget I said it..."

"I just wasn't expecting to hear that from you." He said with a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. C'mon, I'll drop you back to your dorm."

"Right, lets go."

The next day during lunch, Nagisa had shared what Tomoya had said about him and Kotomi to the others.

"So Tomoya and Kotomi knew each other since childhood?" Kyou responds with a shocked voice as she heard Nagisa. "...And she also lost her parents?"

"Kotomi-chan must've had it rough..." Ryou said.

"Okazaki-san also said that he still doesn't remember much either..."

"So she knew who he was from the start?" Sakura asks.

"Yes." Nagisa nods.

"Sounds like our situation, doesn't it?" Sunohara remarks with small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Sakura nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Kyou asks.

"She and me are childhood friends." Sunohara says. Everyone in the club room looks at the two.

"For reals?" Kyou remarks, looking to Sakura for a reply. She nods. "Is that why you've been with Youhei?"

"Yes, but no because I didn't know at first..." She trails off. "...Look, can we just talk about something else? Like the matter with Kotomi?"

"You're right." Kyou turns her head to Nagisa. "President, where did Tomoya go?"

"He said he'll be going to check Kotomi-chan's house. I think he might be trying to bring her back to school." Nagisa states. Her expression rose up and she spoke. "I think we should try something as well and help Okazaki-san." She proclaims.

"Then how about we-" Sunohara was cut off by Kyou.

"Rejected." She says, placing her hand onto the table.

"Hey, don't reject it without hearing it!" The blonde retorted.

"Whatever you say, Youhei, is always dumb." Kyou replies.

"Onee-chan, I think we should hear him out." Ryou said.

"Fine. What was your idea?"

Sunohara smiles. "How about we throw her a party?" He suggests with a smile.

"A party?" Sakura repeats, staring off into thought. "I think it's a good idea. "Her birthday is coming up, right?"

"Yes, it's on...Saturday." Kyou looks at Youhei. "You actually came up with something good."

"But what should her present be?" Ryou pondered.

"Why not just give her books?" Youhei suggests.

Everyone exchanged glances as they began think of what to get her. And after about seven seconds of silence, Nagisa raised her hand as she came up with one.

"I know what to get her." She proclaims. Everyone looks at her.

"What is it?" Asked Kyou.

"The violin." Nagisa states. Everyone in the room exchanged glances, knowing what could happen if she had her hands on the violin again.

"You're kidding, right?" Kyou responds, turning her body towards the club president. "You know how terrible she plays on it."

"Onee-chan, lets give it a moment to think about it-" Ryou tried to speak but got cut off by her sister.

"There is no need to think. If we do that then her party will be a disaster since you know how terrible it will be. So the answer is no!" Kyou utters coldy, causing the girls to cower in fear.

"She's being too harsh." Sunohara commented.

"But, Kyou-chan, I can see that she really loves the violin..." Nagisa reasons shyly.

"...Does she?" Kyou ponders.

"Yeah..." Sakura agrees, sounding unsure. "She told the Choir Club to take really good care of it, and she looked sad just to give it back."

"Really? Okay then. I guess that'll be her present then." Kyou stands up, raising her right hand up. "That settles most of it! Alright everyone, lets work hard!" She proclaims.

After school, Kyou, along with the others went to the Choir Club's room. In there was Nishina and her two other members.

"Excuse us." Kyou proclaims, entering the room with the others.

"Oh, it's Ichinose-san's friends." Rie said, noticing them. "What brings you all here?"

"Nishina-san, do you still have the violin that Kotomi-chan gave back to you?" Ryou asks.

"Yes, I still have it. Oh, how is she by the way?" She asks.

"...She's not feeling well." Kyou answers. "Well, we're planning for her birthday party, and since Kotomi really liked your violin. We were wondering if we can give it to her as a present."

"But I still don't think it's a good idea. She is really bad at it-" Sunohara was cut off by Sakura who stepped on his foot. "Ow, ow Sakura-chan, stop please..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was an accident." Sakura stated, lifting her foot from his.

"Are you trying to play footsie-" Sunohara was again cut off by Sakura stepping on his foo again. "Oww!

"Not even. Just keep quiet." Sakura lifted her foot off his foot and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Here you go." Rie handed Kyou the violin which was in its case. "I've told both Okazaki-san and Ichinose-san that it isn't school property, so it's okay to give this away, knowing it'll go in good hands."

"Thank you very much." Ryou and Nagisa say, bowing.

"You're welcome." Rie says, smiling. "I do recommend that you go to downtown and get it tuned for it to sound its best, though."

"Will do." Kyou waves, and went towards the door. "Thanks, you guys."

After getting the violin, they all went out to the courtyard.

"I guess we should head downtown if we're getting this tuned." Kyou affirmed, looking at the violin, and placing back in its case. "Shall we go?" She asks her friends.

"Yes, lets go." Nagisa agrees. The group of friends then left the school ground and made their way to the shopping district.

* * *

"I'm really sure that Kotomi-chan will be happy to receive this as a present." Nagisa said as she looked at the violin.

"I'm sure she will." Ryou said, agreeing.

Sunohara looked back at them and sighed. "Kyou, are we really going to give that death weapon to Kotomi?" Sunohara said in a whisper.

"He's right." Sakura said.

"I get what you two are saying, but we're already here, and Kotomi really loves that violin, so we're going to do this." Kyou declares. "So, Youhei, where is the nearest instrument shop?"

"What makes you think I would know?" Sunohara questioned.

"Because you skip a whole lot of classes." Kyou replies.

"That doesn't mean I'd know." Sunohara replies. "But maybe I do?" Sunohara said, drifting into thought.

"If only you could this much thought into your work." Sakura said, turning away from him and looking around. Ahead on the road, she saw a biker speeding their way. He nearly hits Sakura and startles Nagisa and Ryou which caused them to drop the violin which then caused the top to brake.

"Hey!" Kyou raised her fist at the biker as he drove away. "You little...!"

"You guys okay?" Sakura asks.

"Yes...we're fine..." Ryou replies.

"But the violin isn't..." Nagisa says, holding up the instrument.

"So what do we do now?" Sunohara asks. "Give her another present which isn't so deadly?"

"No, lets just head to the instrument shop." Kyou replies. "And lets seen what we can do." They walked down the area of the shopping district and they eventually saw Tomoya sitting at the outside of a cafe.

"Okazaki-san?" Nagisa calls him.

"Hu." Kyou greets.

"Hey." Okazaki said, waving.

"What are you doing here?" Kyou asks, looking at the bags of tools he had with him.

"Shopping." Okazaki replies.

"You're way wealthier than I thought." Kyou states.

"I saved up hoping I could leave my house." Tomoya explained, looking at the bags. "What are you guys doing?"

The girls looked at the violin silently. Tomoya looks to Sunohara.

"While were walking here, some biker guy was driving recklessly and then this happened." Sunohara explains, opening and showing the broken instrument.

"We were planning to give this as a present to Kotomi." Kyou explains.

"We managed to get permission from Nishina-san and her former upperclassmen to own the violin." Ryou explains.

"And after talking to her, she said to take it to a instrument shop so it can be tuned..." Nagisa now explained.

"But now it looks like it'll be more than just tuning." Sakura said. She notices Ryou and Nagisa looking sad. "Hey guys, it ain't your fault."

"Yeah." Kyou nods and clenches her fist. "It's a 100℅ the biker's fault. If only I had a metal pipe so I could've smashed him and his bike."

"We're sorry." Nagisa apologizes.

"If only we were more careful..." Ryou apologized as well.

"You two should stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault." Kyou reassures.

"She's right." Tomoya replies, closing the violin case. "Let's go to a music shop."

They head to the nearest music shop and showed the shape of the violin.

"Hmm...if this damaged, you should buy a new one. It's cheaper than fixing it in this state."

"Hey, are you trying take an advantage of our situation so you can make a sale?" Kyou asserted.

"Kyou, that's too rude." Tomoya says.

"She's right, Onee-chan." Ryou said.

"Um, it's really important. Can't you do something about it?" Nagisa pleaded. The shop clerk declined their request and they leave the shop.

"That guy was totally trying to take advantage of us!" Kyou said, annoyed.

"You do know that buying a new one is cheaper, right?" Tomoya says.

"Then why don't we?" Sunohara suggests.

"Because it has to be this violin." Kyou holds the case out to them. They all turn silent.

"Let's try another shop." Nagisa reassuringly says. "We can't let this bring us down." Everyone agreed and they went to another shop, and fortunately the shop clerk was capable of fixing it.

"If you really want it fixed, I can do it, but Saturday is an impossible date." The man said.

"Then, how long?" Ryou asks.

"I can't even guess. Maybe between a month or half a year."

"That's too long. How about two days?" Kyou asks.

"You should just keep quiet." Tomoya uttered.

"Also, when it's prepared, there's no guarantee it'll sound like it did before." The man explains.

"I see..." Kyou says. They all exchange looks and nod. "Okay, we'll take it."

They leave the shop and see that it was already getting late. They wait and take a bus and leave the shopping district.

"God, this pisses me off." Kyou scowls as she took her seat.

"There's not much we can do. We're lucky he accepted it." Tomoya said.

"How much do you think it'll cost." Ryou pondered.

"Probably very expensive." Sunohara said.

"You're not helping." Sakura said, elbowing him.

"Don't worry, Sakura. If it comes down to that, we'll collect money at school." Kyou asserted.

"If you organize it, it'll just be blackmailing." Tomoya says, looking at her.

"Yeah, wouldn't it?" Sunohara agreed.

Kyou shot them a look and threatened them with a fist. They both backed off. "But seriously this sucks. It was fun until a few days ago. Why couldn't things just stay well?"

"I wonder if Kotomi-chan's still at her house..." Nagisa says.

As the bus stops and Tomoya takes them to go Kotomi's house. There they see the work he had done.

"Hey, you made progress." Kyou said, looking at the site. From the look of it, it seemed like the side of Kotomi's house was flooded with weed and Tomoya had gotten rid of the half of it.

"You're amazing to have done this by yourself." Ryou said in amazement.

"Not all. I'm not even sure if I'll make it by Saturday." Tomoya says, looking at the weeds.

"If only you could put this much work into school." Sakura said, smirking.

"Sakura-chan's right." Sunohara says.

"You're no different!" Sakura said, hitting him by the shoulder.

"Hmm..." Kyou looks up to a window in the house. "Kotomj! You're there, right?" She yells. "You're there, right? Come out!"

"You shouldn't shout, Onee-chan." Ryou chided.

"Yeah. You're gonna disturb the neighbors." Tomoya added in.

Kyou, Ryou and Nagisa exchanged looks.

"May we help, too?" Nagisa asks.

Tomoya smiles. "Thanks, but it's already late. If you're late going home, then your parents will get worried."

"Well, I can help." Sunohara offers, walking to Tomoya's side. "I always stay up late."

Tomoya looks to him. "Nah, you'll just mess things up."

"How cruel!" Sunohara exclaims.

"Okay, see you." Kyou says, brining her bag to her shoulder and leaving. Ryou followed shortly after.

"Okay, just make sure you don't overwork yourself." Nagisa says.

"Don't worry I'm just going to put the tools together and then head on home." Tomoya said, waving his hand reassuringly.

"See you, dude." Sunohara patted his friend on his shoulder. "Shall we go? Nagisa-chan and Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah..." The three left the garden and followed Kyou and Ryou as they walked down the street.

"Hey, is it okay to be out this late?" Sunohara asks Sakura. "Wouldn't Tajami worry?"

"Don't worry, I told her about this before I left with you guys." Sakura explains.

"Guys..." Nagisa spoke up, causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it, Nagisa?" Kyou looks back.

"I have a feeling that Okazaki-san's working..." Nagisa says, looking back at the house in the distance. "He said he was just going to check the tools...but..."

"Hmm?" Kyou brought her bag down. "Let's go see." The five friends walk back down the street to Kotomi's house and went in the back, and just what Nagisa thought was right, he was working on the garden.

"Okazaki-san." Nagisa calls him and he turns to face them. "We came back."

"Just as Nagisa said, you were working." Kyou states. They walk towards him.

"Please let us help." Ryou articulates.

"Fine, you can help." With their help, they had managed to remove Kotomi's garden. It took nearly and hour, but they managed to get it all.

"It's all done." Kyou beamed.

"For now." Tomoya states. "Removing all that was just the start."

"Yeah, you're right." Sunohara nodded in agreement. With the all weeds gone, they began to see a clear image of the garden, such as the flowerbed.

"What do you need us to do next, Okazaki-kun?" Ryou asks.

"That's it for now. You guys can head on home and I'll do little more and carry on tomorrow." Tomoya explains, looking up to the dark sky. "It's late anyway."

"You sure you're not going to work all night?" Nagisa asks.

"I promise." Tomoya responds.

"Okay then." Nagisa smiled. She, and the others grab their bags and take their leave. "See you tomorrow."


	19. Kotomi's Recovery

It was 7:20 in the morning. Sakura sat in her seat in her classroom. She was mindlessly staring out the window and pondering about things. Like the matter with Kotomi. She nor the others had heard from since her breakdown, and she wonders if they will ever see her again. Her birthday was just two days away and they all couldn't help but wonder if the garden will be finished in time.

"Will it be ready in time?" Sakura says under her breath. She turns to Sunohara. "Youhei, what do you think-" Sakura ceased her speaking upon noticing Sunohara sleeping at his desk. He couldn't be blamed. The garden work was tiring, and even Sakura found herself feeling a bit of fatigue. "Well, at least you have a good reason to fall asleep." Sakura smiles. She looks at the door and saw her class rep coming in.

"So you guys came to class?" Ryou said as she approached them.

"Yeah. And I'm not sure if he'll be able to do much because of last night." Sakura says, pointing to the sleeping blonde. "So where were you."

"We went to visit Okazaki-kun at Kotomi-chan's house." Ryou replies.

"Was he there all night?" Sakura asks.

"He said he had gone home last night." Ryou said. "And it seems he won't be to classes today either."

"So he won't need our help?" Sakura questions.

"We said we'd be there after school. Can you and Sunohara-kun make it?"

Sakura looks at the sleeping blonde. "Yeah, I think we can make it."

"Okay, after school, we'll head to Kotomi-chan's place." Saying that, Ryou heads to her desk.

"Back to her house, huh?" Sakura said in awe. She hears a groan and looks to Sunohara. He was waking up.

"Uwaahhh..." Sunohara sits up straight and runs his eyes and looks to Sakura. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon? It's still morning. Oh yeah, Youhei. After school today, we're going to head over to Kotomi's place and help out again, okay?" Sakura explains.

"Yeah...great...sounds nice." He then drifts back to sleep.

"Did you catch anything I said?" Sakura asks.

* * *

The school day had passed by quickly, and as soon they were dismissed, Sakura and Youhei met with the others and left to Kotomi's house. With them, they brought tracksuits to wear instead of using their school uniform.

"Tomoya, we're here." Kyou says.

"Hey guys." Tomoya said, placing the hammer down he had in his hand.

"Wow, you made some progress again." Kyou said, astonished. Tomoya had cleared more the weeds and fixed a tool closet in the back.

"Really amazing." Nagisa says.

"Yup, it is." Ryou also says.

"Alright, lets get working." Kyou says. They change into their blue tracksuits and begin working on the garden. They cleaned tiles of the flowerbed, replaced the soil and added new fertilized ones into the flowerbed, trimmed the bushes and cute the long branches of the nearby tree. By the time they had done all that, it was already late.

Sakura and Youhei had left with Ryou and Kyou while Nagisa stayed back with Okazaki at the house.

"I hope those two don't overwork themselves." Ryou said, looking back at the house.

"I can't wait to see Kotomi come back. It's been a while since we've talked with her." Kyou says. "Alright, lets work hard tomorrow as well."

* * *

Saturday had soon arrived and so did Kotomi's birthday. On the morning of the school day, the others all waited the school gate for the arrival of Kotomi.

"Look, Kotomi is right there." Okazaki pointed down the hill and saw Kotomi walking up the hill. "C'mon, lets go." They head down and Kotomi greets them.

"Good morning everyone." She says happily. "Were you all waiting for me?"

"Of course. It is your birthday after all." Said Tomoya.

"And about your present..." Kyou hands Kotomi the coupon she showed earlier. "It's a coupon. We intended to give you the violin you liked, but it broke..."

"It could be repaired, but it can't be finished today." Nagisa says.

"So when it is fixed, we'll give that to you, so hold onto that in the meanwhile." Tomoya said with a wink.

"Everyone...thank you..." Kotomi said, smiling at her friends. Past her friends, she sees her homeroom teacher heading to them.

"Ichinose-san! It's wonderful to see that you're attending school again."

"Sensei, good morning." Kotomi bows to her.

"Good morning. Your grandfather is coming to meet you after school. He said there is something he wants to give you." The teacher says.

"Don't worry." Tomoya assures, seeing the scared expression on Kotomi's face. "He's not a bad person. You know that, don't you?"

"How about we just have him come to the Drama Club? That way you can relax." Kyou suggests.

"Okay..." Kotomi nods, sounding unsure.

At the end of the day, everyone was in the club room with Kotomi. Soon enough, like what the teacher said, Kotomi's grandfather arrived to the club room.

"Kotomi-kun." The man says, entering the room with a suitcase in the hand.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that I get to see her." He then placed a metal briefcase up on the nearby desk.

"It's Father's suitcase." Kotomi says, looking at everyone.

"This arrived late at the research lab yesterday. I looked inside and it's confirmed that it belongs to your father, and I knew I had to give it to you." The man explains.

"Is the paper inside?" Kotomi asks, curious. She reaches towards the suitcase, but quickly withdrew her hands away from it, frightened.

"We're with you, Kotomi." Kyou assures.

"That's right. You can do it!" Nagisa and Ryou says, encouraging the girl.

Kotomi nodded slightly and slowly reached for the suitcase and opened it. Inside it was a teddy bear and a slip of paper calls out. She takes it and reads it out loud.

"If you find this, please give this to our daughter."

"Those signatures are from your parents, Kotomi-kun." Said the man.

"It is. This is how they signed co-authored papers!" Kotomi states, surprised.

"This suitcase belonged to the Ichinose. Someone found the suitcase, opened it and saw the letter. Then it was passed down to someone else. There is evidence that people touched the suitcase and the bear. You probably didn't know what was in the envelope you burned, did you?"

"The paper Father wrote?" Asks Kotomi.

"There was never a second copy of the paper. Your father was editing the paper till the last minute so didn't have enough time to make another."

"Then what was inside the envelope?"

"A catalogue of teddy bears." He man responds. "You probably would have never believed me if I told you earlier today, but I think you will now. 'For the first time my daughter says something she wants.' Your father had a happy face as he said that."

"But the paper should have been in this suitcase, right?" Asked Kotomi. She slowly opens the paper and saw a words written in her mother and father's handwriting. "'Dear, Kotomi. The world is beautiful. Even when there are times when it's filled with tears and sadness.'" Reading the paper, Kotomi began to tear up.

"Your father and mother were trying to describe the world's origins as beautifully, purely, and concisely as possible. I've never seen anything more beautiful than those words in the letter. Your parents were wishing you happiness until the very end." He says. Kotomi begins crying and hugs the bear.

"Father, Mother, I've been waiting all these years. I've been crying alone in that house until Tomoya-kun came to get me. I'm very blessed right now. Very, very blessed. So Faher...Mother...welcome home..."

* * *

The following day, Sunday, was the day the friends decided to hold a party for Kotomi. Around 12 in the afternoon, they went over to Kotomi's house.

"Hey, why is that I end up holding all the food?" Sunohara asks, annoyed. Both of Sunohara's hands were full of bags filled with food.

"Quit your wining. I'll help you out then. Give me one." Sakura took one bag away from him. "The garden looks so pretty..." Sakura said in awe as she looks past the fence.

"We really did something, didn't we?" Sunohara said, smiling.

"Youhei, you did something?" Kyou asks.

"Don't even start!" Youhei retorted.

They reach the front gate of Kotomi's house and then genius girl herself, stood there.

"Hello, everyone." Kotomi greets.

"Hello." They all greet in unison.

"We also have this, Kotomi." Kyou says, showing her the violin within its case, all fixed up. Kotomi smiled with joy and took our her violin coupon.

"We invited Miyazawa and the others, too. They'll be coming here soon." Tomoya says.

"I invited my friend, Ayame. Is that okay?" Sakura inquires.

"It's great, Sakura-chan." Kotomi replies.

"My parents will be coming here as well." Nagisa says.

"When everyone gets here, lets start the presentation ceremony." Ryou said.

"Okay, I have some sweets, too." Kotomi stated.

"I bet you made too much, right?" Tomoya asks with a slight smile. Kotomi laughs, nodding.

"Yeah, I did."

"It doesn't matter how much you made." Kyou responds. "Like the concert, we invited a lot of people."

"Hey, that'll be too many people." Tomoya says. "Will they all fit here?"

"It'll fine." Kotomi assures. "My yard is big after all. Come inside."


	20. Determination

July had arrived along with the heat of summer, and that also meant that students had to wear their summer uniform. Only few weeks remained till summer break.

It was Monday, 3:21 in the afternoon. Classes were over. Okazaki, Sakura and Youhei were heading to the club room due to the request from Kyou.

"Hey, I actually have an idea that can help the Drama Club with getting members." Sunohara said with enthusiasm.

"Saying that they will get free bread is just wrong, Youhei. Furukawa won't accept it." Sakura detests.

"No, it's completely different from that. Besides, who'd do such a thing just for bread?"

"You helped her in the first place just for bread, though." Tomoya asserted.

"So did you!" He retorted. "So do you want to hear my idea?" He asks, they nodded. "Okay, how about you guys just lend your names?"

"Lend our names?" Okazaki repeats.

"Yeah. I'm not into acting but if it's just for the numbers then I'm fine. Maybe one day, Nagisa-chan will be grateful, then it'll turn into love." He laughs. Both Sakura and Okazaki sigh at him. "We're here!" Sunohara runs and opens the door to the club room. "Nagisa-chan, I have something to tell you!" He says jumping into the room where the others were at.

"Hey guys. We've decided to lend our names to the Drama Club." Kyou proclaims. As Sunohara heard that, he fell from the air and landed on the pack of boxes in the back. "To be honest, I'm not interested in acting, but we have the numbers, don't we? With this amount we can finally revive the club."

"I think I'll join in this as well." Sakura proclaims, placing her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "I look forward to being in this club, President."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan...but I feel bad since we're tricking them..." Nagisa says.

"You're too honest." Kyou asserted.

"Everyone's up to helping you, don't waste their thoughts, Nagisa." Okazaki affirms.

"Okay, lets take action." Kyou raised her hand high in triumph. "Let's go talk to Komura." With that, the others left out of the club room, with Sakura being the only one left.

"Sakura, are you coming?" Okazaki asks.

"Yeah, just wait." Sakura turned to Sunohara who was still in the pike of boxes and a broken chair. "What do you know, it seems that Kyou had the same idea. So are you coming along, Youhei?" She asks. "Hey, are you okay?" She sighs. "I'll come and get you later." Sakura closes the door and leaves the room to follow the others to meet Komura.

* * *

"So you want me to be the advisor for the Drama Club?" Asked Komura.

"Yes, we want to participate in the school festival." Kyou says.

"We've got the numbers now we just need an advisor so the Student Council can recognize us." Okazaki says.

"Hmm...could you go discuss with a second-year named Nishina Rie?" Komura suggests.

"Nishina Rie? As in the Nishina-san that lent me the violin from the Choir Club?" Kotomi asks. The rest of them then head to the Choir Club where they began discussing the matter of which club Komura should be the advisor of.

After a few quiet minutes of waiting outside in the hall, Nagisa comes out of the club room.

"How'd it go, Nagisa?" Asked Okazaki.

"Well..." Nagisa begins uneasily. "The Choir Club had already asked Komura before we did when they decided to form their club."

"Wouldn't the music teacher be the one to advise them?" Okazaki questions.

"She already has her hands full with the Wind Ensemble." Ryou stated. "Komura-sensei was the only one not advising a club."

"So what are you going to do, Nagisa?'' Kyou inquires. "You're not going to back down are you?"

Nagisa doesn't respond.

"What are we gonna do...?" Kotomi asks.

"Well, you guys, I'm gonna be heading home now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura heads up to her class and leaves the school before the others. Outside the school gate, she met Ayame who was waiting for her, and they went on back to their dorm together.

"So you've decided to join the Drama Club?" Ayame asks, surprised, opening the door to their dorm. "Why?"

"I want to help out my friend, and to be honest, I'm not interested in acting so it's just for the numbers." Sakura explains, patting her friend's back. "So don't expect any acting from me."

"That's no fun." Ayame says, wailing in jest.

"But were having a bit of a problem right now... But what about you? Have you joined anything?"

"Yes. The Literature Club, and I can already see that I'll be having a great time with the members." The girl states.

* * *

It 7:00 in the evening. Sakura was alone in her room doing homework. She hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." Sakura says. She sees her dorm mother Mizuki come in.

"Kimura-san, you have a call from your older brother." She said.

"Nii-chan? I thought he'd send me a letter, but okay." Sakura left her desk and took the phone in the hall near the entrance. "Hello."

"Hello, Sakura. How are you doing on this fine day?" The voice asks.

"Good, things have been really good here at this city so far. You know I've decided to join the Drama Club." Sakura said with smile.

"For reals?" The voice asks, surprised. "You joined the Drama Club?" The voice on the line whimpers. "I'm so happy...to know that my little sister is an acting club. You really are expressing your youth."

"I don't know, am I?"

"Yes you are. But now all you need now is to complete the missing pieces of it." Makoto dramatically says. "I know deep down, that you have not gotten that part yet. But once you do you will embrace it."

"Nii-chan...I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said with a confused look.

"Just keep going until you find it." Makoto states with joy. "Soon enough you will." He says.

"Even now your words confuse me." Sakura said, laughing. "Well, bye, Nii-chan." She says her goodbyes and hangs up her phone and heads to her room.

She sits down at her desk in the corner and looked out the window. "I'm going to be in the Drama Club now, huh? I guess this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for... Youhei...!" Sakura sprang up from her seat. "I forgot him at the school..." Sakura looks into her school bag and sighs. "And he didn't return my notes...I wonder if he even used them..."

* * *

Sakura had left her dorm and made small trip to the male dormitory. She walks up the front doors and saw Okazaki who was yelling something weird.

"Ayayayayakehhh!" Screamed Okazaki.

"Hmm? Okazaki, what the heck are you spouting?" Sakura asks, feeling a bit startled.

"Sakura, great timing. I'm speaking to Sunohara's little sister, and it seems I can speak to her normally." Tomoya states.

"Little sister...? Oh, you must mean Mei."

Tomoya returns to the phone. "Yes, this Sunohara Youhei, the greatest failure in life, speaking." Okazaki went on. "And sorry, I'm currently behind bars."

"Hey, stop it already." Sakura takes the phone away and spoke in his stead.

"You know, Onii-chan, I'm planning to visit you the day after tomorrow."

"Sorry, that wasn't your brother speaking on the phone. It was just an idiot trying to be him." Sakura asserts, glaring at Tomoya.

"Then, is my brother around? I want to speak to him."

"Just past the news onto me. I'm a close friend of him after all."

"Eh? Onii-chan has a close female friend?" The voice asks, shocked.

"Yes, and to be specific, a childhood friend." Sakura added with a smile.

"Childhood friend...? Hmm...Minami-san is still here. I-is this Kimura Sakura?!" The voice asks, sounding shocked.

"Yeah...it's me."

"Wow...I have so many questions to ask, but I have to go."

"Okay, what's the news for your brother?" Kimura asks.

"Would you mind telling Onii-chan that I'm planning to visit him the day after tomorrow, and also what do you think I should get him?"

"Hmm...earphones I guess?" Sakura says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I can do that. Well, I look forward to seeing both you and Onii-chan the day after tomorrow. Well, bye." With that, the conversation ends, and they both hang up. "Sunohara Mei...Youhei's little sister...my memory is still a blur..."

"So what brings you here, kill joy?" Tomoya asks.

"I came here to get my notes." Sakura goes into Sunohara's dirty room as she said that. "Actually...will I be able to find it with this room like this?"

"If it was an RPG, I'm sure it would be easy."

"Yes, because it'd find for you." Sakura says, looking among the mess. She then decides to look in the only organized area in his room- his drawer. She opens the top one and sees her notebook in once peace. "Well, I got what I needed, so I'll get going. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Sakura and Ayame had left their dorm together. On the way up the hill of the school, they met up with Sunohara.

"Morning, Youhei." Sakura greeted the blonde.

"Oh, morning, Sakura-chan..." Sunohara greeted unenthusiastically.

"Something wrong, Sunohara?" Tajami asks.

"Yes. Sakura-chan and the others forgot me at school last night!" Sunohara exclaims. "When I woke up it was already around 8:00, and I was hungry, and the gate was locked. I ended up having to climb my way out in the dark night."

"Sorry, Youhei. Things kinda happened and I forgot." Apologized the brunette.

"It's fine." Sunohara replies.

* * *

At lunch, Sunohara and Sakura met Nagisa and Okazaki in the courtyard, they were reading a letter.

"What's this you have here, Nagisa-chan?" He asks, taking it from her hands. "A love letter?" He went and read the note."A threat?"

"A threat?" Sakura took the note and read it.

"Yeah." Said Tomoya."Nagisa found it in her desk after PE."

"Who'd do such a thing?" Asked Nagisa.

Youhei suddenly says an assumption. "It's probably those girls from the Choir Club since you're having a conflict over an advisor."

"No they wouldn't do such a thing, they aren't the kind of people, all they want to do is sing!" Nagisa says to Sunohara.

"Can you be so sure?" Sunohara says, standing up. "I'm gonna go somewhere." He proclaims.

"Where are you going?" Okazaki asks.

"I'm gonna look my way into this!" Sunohara then made his way into the building with Sakura following after him. "Do you need something?"

"No, not really. But I kinda wanna know some things. Like, when you said it was the Choir Club, you mean the club that gave Ichinose the violin? But those are girls are nice people."

"Well, there's a different mask among us, probably. I'm just gonna check Nagisa-chan's room to see if I can get any clues." Sunohara made his way up the stairs and Sakura followed after him. They looked into the classroom through the door. Sakura was curious of what Sunohara was going to do.

"Youhei, how are you gonna get anything from this?" Sakura asks in a whisper.

"It's like a detective story, Sakura-chan." Sunohara began to explain. "Where there's a crime, there are suspects. The suspects are possibly the girls at the Choir Club or maybe someone who hates Nagisa-chan's guts. But I don't know who'd hate her, she's done nothing wrong."

"Continue." Sakura nods. She was intrigued by his words.

"Right. And at the scene of the crime, there's evidence, but so far, the only evidence is this letter. I can go around asking if this signature is familiar, but the girls at the Choir Club are 2nd-years, so I don't think it'd be familiar at all."

"Wow..." Sakura was astonished by Sunohara. He talking smart and thinking in ways she never thought he could.

"So what I'm gonna do here is check if there are any witnesses." He rose his fist and made a serious face. "Because it's not a crime unless someone finds out."

"...What?"

"What are you two doing?" The two childhood friends turn back and see Ayame standing there. "Do you need something?" She asks.

"Tajami. You know Furukawa Nagisa, right?" Sunohara questions, hoping that he'd get a positive reply and not a significant other.

"Furukawa..? Yeah, she's that timid girl. She sits over there in the middle of the class." Ayame points over to the desk through the windows. "Do you need something from her?"

"No, we were just wondering if you saw anything suspicious." Sakura spoke up. "Because Furukawa found this in her desk and we're trying to figure out who sent it."

"Hmm?" Tajami looked over to Sunohara. "He's doing something good?

"Tajami...'' Youhei shot her a glare. He wasn't in the mood for insults.

"Let's see..." Ayame read the letter and noticed its message. "Oh, this a threat, huh? For what reason? The Drama Club?" They nod.

"Well, the best thing that I can say is that a 2nd-year was walking through the corridor this morning looking quite suspicious."

Sunohara folds his arms in thought. "Is this enough to prove that they're responsible?"

"Is there any other clubs that have interacted with the Drama Club so far?" Sakura asks.

"No. Let's go check it out." Sunohara looked over to Ayame, opening his mouth to speak. "Thanks." He says. The duo went and opened the door to the Choir Club. The three usual members were there; Rie, Sugisaka and Harada.

"Excuse us." Sunohara proclaimed, closing the door. "We just found something in a certain someone's desk and we're wondering if any of you would be the owner of this." Sunohara looked at them intently to see who would stick out.

"...I own it." Sugisaka raises her hand. "But let's talk at a different place."

"How about after school? I believe that you should speak to our president." After reaching an agreement, the third-years left the Choir Club and back to their classes. Sunohara was thrilled that he got something while Sakura was shocked that he actually got something. After school ended, Sunohara and Kimura called Okazaki and Furukawa to the back of the school.

"Well, guess what, guys. Youhei here found out who was behind it." Sakura motioned over to her blonde friend. "The threat was from a girl of the Choir Club, her name is Sugisaka."

"Do you have proof?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah. One of my friends in Furukawa's class was an apparent witness and Sugisaka also admitted that it was her own, and that she wanted to talk alone."

The group heard footsteps coming their way, and the perpetrator showed herself and only herself.

"I guess she's here." Sunohara walked towards her and began to speak. "How mighty of you to come here."

"I was the only one who thought of the letter. This has nothing to do with the others." Sugisaka explained with a uneasy voice.

"What an excuse. You'll soon be revealed."

"Wait, Sunohara-san." Nagisa interjected him, stepping in front of him. She faced Sugisaka with a smile. "We met at the Choir Club yesterday, right? Can we talk?"

"Come here, Sunohara." Tomoya motioned both Sakura and him to the side while the other two girls conversed. Sugisaka told a story about Rie, the girl who lent Kotomi the violin, had an accident that stopped her from playing the violin well, and that the Choir Club was started for her. And so Sugisaki begged that they should not get in their way. Sunohara however, didn't like it.

"Don't listen to that crap!" He yelled.

"Youhei?" Sakura was surprised by his outburst.

"Only a coward was use a handicap like that to get sympathy! To fall for something like that...is too naive!"

"I can't get in the way of Nishina-san and her friends. Sugisaka-san...I'll give up on the Drama Club...so don't worry." Nagisa then gave up the club.

"Furukawa-san..." Sugisaki said in tears.

"So please have fun with Nishina-san."

Sunohara then ran out of the area, feeling enraged. Sakura ran after him, and chased him, he was apparently heading for the Drama Club. The run had caught herself out of breath. "Wait..." She mutters as she caught up the room. In the club room, she saw Kyou and Youhei speaking to each other.

"I can't believe it..." Sunohara mutters.

"What happened?" Kyou asks.

"Sugisaka of the Choir Club is the one that sent the threat to Nagisa-chan. We went to talk about each other's clubs in the back of the school, and Sugisaki says that Nishina has a handicap that causes her to not play the violin so well anymore."

"And then?"

"Nagisa-chan bought their tears and gave up the Drama Club."

"Are you serious? Sakura?" Kyou looked over the brunette who answered with a nod. "Those guys..." Kyou ran out of the room to presumably look for Nagisa and Tomoya."

"Why did Nagisa-chan give into that?" Youhei uttered to himself angrily.

"Youhei, what happened back there? You really surprised me."

Sunohara stood up and stared out the open window. "Sakura-chan, had you ever had a dream that you wanted to pursue but in the end you couldn't do it at all?"

"Let's see...nope, nothing in particular."

"I see. Have I ever told you about me and the soccer club?"

"No, but you do mention them from time to time. What happened?"

"...I couldn't handle them.  
The soccer team were just scum. Thanks to them, I had to stop doing what I loved to do. Okazaki's also the same way. Due to his bad shoulder, he stopped playing in the Basketball team... We're both guys who fool around with nothing to do. So I won't let a dream go because of a handicap that Nishina has." Sunohara explained.

"Youhei..." Sakura stared at him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't get too worked up, we'll find a way to solve this. C'mon, lets head on home."


	21. The Sister's Arrival

It was 4:08 in the afternoon, Tuesday. Sunohara, and Sakura were down at the shoe lockers with Okazaki. Sunohara was expressing his feelings over Nagisa giving into the Choir Club, and letting them keep Komura.

"I can't stand this, Okazaki. If Nagisa-chan doesn't do anything then I'll use force onto them." Sunohara declares, clenching his fist.

"Doing that will only make Nagisa more sad." Said Okazaki.

"This sucks!" Youhei exclaims. "Okazaki, let's go fool around somewhere."

"I checked my savings and I'm broke." He answered. "Do you have any, Sakura?"

"Yes. But I actually save mine unlike you two."

"I'm guessing that's a no." Sunohara utters. "So what now?"

"Ah, I got an idea. Follow me." Okazaki says. "I know a place we can go to." The two childhood friends followed Tomoya and later found themselves in the Reference Room.

"Welcome, Okazaki-san, it's been a while." A brunette second-year greeted them.

"What is this situation?" Sakura asks, confused.

"This is a place that you can basically hang out at, drink good coffee and kill time." Tomoya explains.

"Hello, Okazaki-san's friends, I'm Miyazawa Yukine. I am the keeper of the Reference Room.

"I'm Kimura Sakura and this Sunohara Youhei." Sakura says, introducing him and herself.

"It's nice to meet you." The second-year says.

"Did you say you're keeper of this place?" Sunohara asks. "Is there a point in that? All the books are ones that no one reads ." Sunohara states, looking at the bookshelves.

"That's why. There are such interesting book here. Like this." Yukine took a book from the shelf and proceeded to it show the trio. "Sunohara-san, what's your star sign?"

"It doesn't really matter. I'd just like to be told a way to get the supervisor from the Choir Club."

"Hmm..." Yukine turned the pages of the book and stopped once she began reading. "Your lucky color is orange, and your lucky word is basketball."

"Basketball..." Tomoya mutters.

"No matter how you put it. That's your field, man." Sunohara says.

"You are someone that worries about your friends." Yukine continued on. "By showing people around you the serious attitude you hold, it will move their hearts. They will be touched by seeing you attempt the impossible."

"Challenge the impossible... 'Basketball..." He rose out of seat with an exclamation. "That's it!" He ran towards the door.

"Hey, Sunohara!" Tomoya calls him.

"Later guys!" He slid the door closed. Sakura or Tomoya had not seen him for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sakura had left to school with Ayame early in the morning if the next day. She had told her a bit of her problem they had with the Choir Club.

"It seems that you have quite the problem, Sakura." Ayame states. "So where is Sunohara now?"

Sakura sighs. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since yesterday, but I can tell he's got something on his mind. But what that is beyond me." As they went up the school hill, and went past the gate, Sakura saw Tomoya, Nagisa and Sunohara, who was had a basket ball within his hands.

"Well, there's your club. I'll see you later." Ayame patted Sakura's back, and left off.

"Yeah, later." Sakura heads towards her friends. "Morning, guys."

"Sakura-chan, good morning." Nagisa greets.

"Good morning." Sunohara greeted as he stopped spinning the ball he had and held it between hands.

"Oh, so what's with the ball?" Sakura asks.

"Oh, I was just going to tell Okazaki and Nagisa-chan about that." Sunohara explained the situations to his fellow Club members as they went up to their club room.

"So whats going on?" Tomoya inquired, closing the door to the room.

"I've arranged a match with the Basketball team." Sunohara said, smiling, and spinning the ball on his index finger. "It was in the name of the Drama Club."

"You what?" Sakura gasped. "What for?"

"You two remember the reading Yukine-chan gave me yesterday, right?" Sunohara said, placing the ball onto the table. "Well, she said that my lucky color was orange, and that my lucky word was basketball, and that's how I came up with this."

"Wait, why didn't you tell us about this?" Sakura asks.

"You do know my shoulder is bad, right?" Okazaki detests. "I can't play, man."

"C'mon, Okazaki. Do it for the club." Sunohara asserts. "If we beat the basketball team in a 3vs3 match, the Choir Club will agree to share Komura. I'm aware of your problem, so all you can do is pass to us since you're fast on he court."

"Fine." Tomoya reluctantly agreed. "So who is our third player?"

Sunohara looked to Sakura. "Would-"

"I pass." She instantly replies.

"I should've expected that..." Sunohara looks to Nagisa. "Nagisa-chan definitely is out of the question...who could be our third member?" He asks, looking at everyone in the room.

"Oh, I've got the perfect person." Sakura said, giving Sunohara a thumbs up. "Come, lets head over to our neighboring class.

"Neighboring class? You mean Kyou?" Tomoya asks. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Well, we're just gonna have to see." Leaving their club room, they go over to Class E.

"Sure." Kyou nods enthusiastically.

"That was quick." Sunohara responds.

"When is the match?" Kyou asks.

"Tomorrow." Sunohara replies.

"It's not a concrete setup, but he at least got the Choir Club to watch." Tomoya said. With the matter being settled, the Drama Club only had wait for the day of the game.

"Hmm..." Sakura hummed, placing her hand under her chin in thought. The school day had ended, and Sakura with heading to be male dorm with Sunohara.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"No, not really." She closes her eyes. "I just felt like I forgot something..."

"What was it about?"

"If I knew then I wouldn't be confused, Youhei." Sakura states, sighing. "Oh well. I guess I'll remember it eventually." They enter the dormitory and as they make their way to Sunohara's room, they notice his door open, and inside they notice Nagisa and Okazaki.

"Okazaki and Nagisa-chan?" Sunohara says their name in question. "What are you doing in my room?"

"We have a surprise for you, Sunohara. There's a young cute girl who loves you very much." Tomoya stated. Sunohara smiles, and jumps into the room and saw his little sister.

"Ah, Onii-chan!"

"Gah!" Sunohara fell flat onto the floor, and sprung up quickly. He faced his sister. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hmm? Didn't I tell Sakura-san that I was coming over the phone?" Mei asks.

"Sakura?" Sunohara looks to the brunette.

"Ahaha...that was what I forgot..." Sakura enters the room while laughing nervously. "With all that was going on, I forgot to tell you that." Sakura shifts her eyes to the young Sunohara.

"Hmm?" Mei slanted her head, confused. They all sat down at the table in the middle of the room, and the matter was soon explained.

"Eh? So it really is you, Sakura-san?" Mei asks, shocked. "Wow, it's really nice to see you after all these years."

"I could say the same." Sakura replies with a broad smile. "But I didn't get is why you're visiting."

"I came here to visit and check on Onii-chan." Mei explains, looking at her brother. "That also reminds me." Mei took out a pair of earphones and placed it in front of her brother. "Here you go, Onii-chan."

"Earphones?"

"Sakura-san suggested I get there since she said you need it." Mei states.

"Thanks for the suggestion, Sakura-chan." Said Sunohara. "So Mei, where are you gonna be staying?"

"Sunohara-san, what if Mei-chan was to stay with us?" Nagisa suggests.

"Eh? You'd really do that, Nagisa-chan?" Sunohara asks.

"Yes. I'm sure my parents will accept her, and I also want to know her better." With that, Sunohara, Sakura, and Misae saw Mei, Nagisa, and Okazaki off as they left the dorm.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Nagisa-chan." Sunohara says to Nagisa with a bow as she saw them leave.

"Sunohara, you have such a nice little sister." Misae stated. "I wonder why you're the complete opposite of her."

"...I'd be happy if you just left it at how I had a nice sister..." He quickly recovers from the insult and looks to Sakura who was seemingly staring at him. "What?"

"No, it's nothing." Sakura says with a subtle smile. "I just thought you're kinda of a good guy. I guess under that idiocy is the boy I knew long ago."

"I don't know if what you just said to me was a compliment or not... but I will say that it is one."


	22. Turning Point

"So, Mei is going to come watch the game tomorrow?" Sunohara inquired as he began to open his food. He was in the classroom eating lunch with Sakura.

"Yeah. She wants to see it, and I'm guessing you can't let her see you lose, right? So make sure to not lose." Sakura says, encouraging the blonde.

"Thanks." He says, sighing. "This is kinda what I meant by her being nosy. She's been like that since I've arrived to this school."

"That's show that she cares for you, Youhei." Sakura reassures. "But was she always that nosy?"

"In a way, yes." Youhei replies. Sunohara looked to his right and saw Tomoya coming in through the door. "Hey, Okazaki." Sunohara greeted.

"Hey." Tomoya greeted back, sitting in his chair.

"You're not gonna head to the club room today?" Sakura asked.

"No. Kyou told me to wait in here today." Tomoya responds, taking out his bread, and eating it.

"Hmm...?" As Sakura turned to the board, she saw Tomoyo walking towards them. "What the..."

"Hello guys." The second-year greeted, taking a seat at the nearby empty desk.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Tomoya questions. It's usually odd to have an underclassmen in the upperclassmen's room, especially since she's talking to the infamous delinquents of the school.

"I have something to tell you, so let me join you guys." She pulls a chair from a desk and sits with them. "From what I heard, Okazaki. You're habitually late, and as your friend, I can't let that happen. Since you're a third-year, you should have a clear idea of what you're doing." The silver haired girl notices Youhei's stare at the corner of her eye. "What? This has nothing to so with you, don't mind me and keep eating. In fact, you, Sunohara, only exist for gags."

"Why you?!" He was about to lean and yell but Tomoyo instinctively moved her hand which caused the hotdog in his hand to get shoved into his nose.

"Don't move so suddenly, you made my hand move instinctively."

"Why do we have to have lunch with you?!" He exclaims as she spoke, which made the hotdog wiggle.

"I won't do anything to you." She says.

"You just did!" He points to the hotdog that hung from his nostrils.

"Um, Sakagami." Kimura taps her shoulder.

"What is it, Kimura-san? You need something?" She asked obliviously.

Sakura mentally face palms. ''Do you not see the attention you're causing?"

"Look, they're eating with an underclassmen." The students start to speak.

"First they've got Kimura and now a second-year?"

"Who's girlfriend is she?"

Sakura turns back to Tomoyo. "See?!"

"I see. They think I'm here for Sunohara." Tomoyo nods.

"Uh, no...I didn't mean that..." Sakura said.

"I'm not here for Sunohara." Tomoyo announces to the class. "I came here because Okazaki comes late often and I feel like I'd comment on it."

"Hey what do you think you're doing in other people's classrooms?" Kyou suddenly went into the class and went straight at Tomoyo.

"I don't think there's a rule that prohibits eating in other people's classrooms." Tomoyo defends without a hint of fear.

"But think of the trouble you're causing!"

"Why are you so mad? I'm just talking to him. Oh, could it be possible that you like Okazaki?"

Kyou gasped and her face turned red. "Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

"Do you have someone you're dating right now?" Tomoyo asked Tomoya.

"No! Why are you even asking this?!"

"Well then I guess there'd be no girl that'd have a problem if I was to be with you." Tomoyo kept on going.

"Oh whatever!" Kyou blurted. She grabbed Tomoya out of his seat, and pulled him out of his seat. "You're much to blame as well! What are you doing here eating bread? You're coming to lunch with me!" She pulled him out of the class.

"A shame...I just began.." sighed Tomoyo.

"Hey do you like Okazaki?" Kimura ask as she began fixing up the desks.

"I do not feel like I'm leaning that way, but this feeling can be described as 'interested.'" Saying that, she left the classroom.

"My lunch is ruined because of her." Youhei scowled.

"Your lunch is still up your nose, you know." She pointed to it.

"I'm not gonna eat my lunch when its been up my nose." He remarks.

"Well can you at least remove it?"

"Sure." He removed it and threw it in the trash ."Well I'm gonna buy some more food, wanna come along?"

While the two went to the cafeteria to buy more food, they noticed Tomoya eating with the Fujibayashi twins.

* * *

After the day's classes ended. Tomoya and his two friends went to Sunohara's dorm room.

"Is Mei really gonna watch the match?" Sunohara asked again.

"Yep." Tomoya responds. Misae's cat was happily sitting on his lap. "Mei-chan seems like she's worried about you."

"Tch, if she's worried about me then why hasn't she visited at all? I bet she doesn't care about her brother." Sunohara mutters.

"Now you're sad that she doesn't care about you?" Responded Tomoya.

"You know Tomoya, you haven't seen all sides of Youhei, I mean some of them...are not what you would expect from him." Sakura interjected the conversation.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." He meekly said, sighing. "I bet Mei just loves the city and doesn't care about me at all."

"You can't really call this place a city, Sunohara." Said Okazaki.

"Well based on where me and Sakura-chan were from, we can." Sunohara remarks.

"Yeah!" She added."Youhei, you know that Mei-chan ain't like that."

"Who knows? She might, she might not be."

"Hello?" Mei's voice came after a knock on the door.

"Yes, Mei?" Youhei was excited to hear her, however, when he answered the door, he found out that Mei was actually looking for Tomoya, much to Sunohara's dismay.

"Ah Okazaki-san, I knew you'd be here." Said the young girl.

"Me?"

"Yes. Akio-san and Sanae-san told me to get you for dinner." She looked over to Youhei."Onii-chan."

"Yes?"

"Please keep your room clean." She closed the door and left with Tomoya.

"What the heck...?" Sunoahra gave a confused look to his childhood friend. "Hwuahh! This sucks!" He blurted. Sakura sighed and comforted him by placing her hand over his shoulder.

The day the Drama Club was waiting for had arrived. The Drama Club and the Basketball team are going game of basketball which going to determine if the Choir Club was to share their advisor, Komura.

"Okay, here we are." Sakura says, leading Ayame into the school gymnasium. There, they met with the other girls near the stage. "Hey guys." She greets.

"Hey, what's this match for again?" Tajami questioned.

"Youhei made a deal that if he and the others beat the basketball team, they'll share Komura-sensei." Sakura explains, pointing to the basketball team themselves. "He's doing for the Drama Club and his friends...I guess he really can be a reliable guy when needed."

Ayame places her arm around her friend. "So do you like Sunohara or what?"

Sakura blushes and turned away from her friend. "...I..." she trails off.

"Let's just leave it at that, Sakura." Ayame moved her arm. "I don't need to hear it all." She smirks and points past Sakura. "Speaking of the blonde, there he is."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, and Tajami." He greeted.

"Yeah...you seem pumped for the game." She comments, grinning at him."

"Of course. This match will determine if we get to share Komura, and I'm not looking to lose at all." Sunohara says with a smug look.

"So you're in the Drama Club, Sunohara?" Tajami questions.

"Yeah. We're this determined to revive it." Youhei said dramatically. "We also have the spirit for it."

"I wish I can smash a ball into their face!" Sakura hears Kyou yell from the distance.

"Um, what's with her?" Ayame questions.

"One of the members insulted Kyou about how she teamed up with Okazaki and me, and that apparently pissed her off..." Sunohara gulped. "Another reason I don't wanna lose."

"Also because of me." Sakura replies. "Mei-chan is watching so make sure to do your best." Sakura encouragingly says.

"Thanks, well, I gotta get going." Sunohara joined Kyou and Tomoya up on the court, as they faced the starters of the basketball team. With the blow of the whistle, the game took off.

* * *

The Drama Club ended up winning that game. The game was about to be a win for the basketball team, but thanks to Tomoya's last shot that beat the time, the Drama Club won. After the match, they parted with Mei near the station.

"Would've been nice if you could've stayed longer." Tomoya said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't really stay here much longer, but I'll be back again." Mei stated.

"Both my mom and dad were saying to come again." Nagisa remarks happily.

"Mei, did your brother do great on the court?" Youhei asks with a hopeful look.

"Hmm...you weren't really useful in the end, though." Mei replies, closing her eyes.

"Eh?" Sunohara gasps in disbelief.

"But you did look cool!" She added.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Well, I must get going now." Mei picks up her roller bag and heads up the escalator.

"Make it back home safely." Youhei says.

"I will." With a wave she was gone.

"Well...there she goes...that was pretty fast.." Sakura looked at Youhei him. He seemed kinda sad about seeing her go.

He shrugged. "I wonder if the Choir Club'll share Komura now."

"Don't worry, we'll get something out of this."

The group departed ways after that. Sakura and Sunohara were at the 'special place.' They were alone and were watching the sun set.

"Youhei. Are you sad about Mei-chan heading on home?" Sakura knew it well that he felt sad about her going home, but she felt like she just had to ask.

"You don't have to ask the obvious. Hey, I was wondering if..." Sunohara trails off.

"Hm?"

"No. No...it's nothing." He waved his hand. "Well, I'll be heading back to my dorm now. Do you need me to walk you to yours?"

"Nope, because I'm coming with you." She said, taking her bag and following out of the area.

"Why?"

"Okazaki and the others are your room. We're gonna having a small celebration there." Sakura explains.

"I see...wait, what?!"

"You didn't know, Youhei? Oh well, lets go." Sakura winked at Sunohara and went ahead.

"Hey, don't just make arrangements at my place all of a sudden without my consent. Hey, Sakura!"


	23. A Multitude of Problems

The match that decided whether the Choir Club would give the Drama Club their advisor, Komura, had just happened the previous day, and the Drama Club emerged victorious. The Choir Club met the others at their own Club to discuss the matter about advisors.

"Share the advisors?" Nagisa asks.

"Yes. Um, we saw the match yesterday, and we discussed it." Sugisaka answers.

"How about we have Komura-sensei be the advisor for both our clubs?" Rie smiles and so did the others.

"This is great, Nagisa!" Okazaki says.

"I guess your shounen-manga plot worked out, Youhei." Sakura says, patting her blonde friend's shoulder. "I guess that is why I've come to like you...you really can be a reliable guy..." She said under her breath.

"What did you just say?" Sunohara asks, turning to her.

She turned red. "I...I said I like how you're a dependable guy when you need to be..."

"Why thank you." Sunohara responds, seemingly not hearing Sakura's previoud words. The members then head over to the Student Council room where they waited for Nagisa.

"The Drama Club can finally have its own activities!" Ryou says, excited.

"Our hard work can finally pay off." Tomoya says in relief. A few quiet minutes later, Nagisa comes out with a sad look.

"They rejected me." She utters sadly, and everyone gasped.

"Why?!" Tomoya exclaims.

"We have the members and advisors, don't we?" Ryou mutters.

"They said the sharing of advisors is prohibited as Club activities can only happen when the advisors are around so it's like a day on, and a day off."

"And you said you'd be fine with that?" Asked Tomoya.

"Yes. But they said there was no precedent..." Nagisa trails off.

"God, why is our student council such bureaucracy?!" Kyou sighs.

Nagisa suddenly collapses and Tomoya caught her as she fell.

"Nagisa!" He yells. "What's wrong?!" He felt her forehead, and faced the others. "She's got a fever! C'mon, we gotta bring her home!"

Later, as Tomoya and the others brought Nagisa back to their house, they bid them goodbye as they left.

"Thank you for bringing her back." Nagisa's mom says.

"It's fine." Kyou says. "We're her friends after all." With that, the friends left off.

"Nagisa-chan's parents looked really kind." Ryou comments.

"Nagisa-chan will apparently be absent from school for a longtime." Kotomi stated.

"Without our president, we'll have to call off our club activities..." Kyou mutters. The friends then said their byes as they all returned home.

* * *

"So despite the efforts of your club, you still have some problems?" Ayame asks Sakura. It was early in the morning around 7:45 as Sakura and Ayame walked around the halls of their school.

"Yeah, the student council rejected the sharing of advisors, and our president is sick and has to stay home for a while. This is quite trouble we're dealing with..." Sakura let out a deep sigh. "What do we do...?"

"I don't know. Maybe your crush has the solution." Ayame says, laughing.

"What are you trying to say...?!" Sakura fusses.

"There is no need to hide it, Sakura. I know you've come to like the boy." Ayame asserted, folding her arms.

"...Wait, so you're okay with it?" Sakura inquires.

"Of course I'm not okay with it. " Ayame replies with mischievous laugh. "I don't see what you see in a troublemaker like him, but I'll keep a watch on both him and you, and once I'm correct, I'll hurt him to no end."

"...You look like you'd really do it, Ayame." Sakura utters.

"I would." Ayame confirms. As the two turned the corner, they saw Sunohara on the floor, and Okazaki who was staggering away to their class.

"Five minutes at school right after waking up..." Sunohara says, breathing heavily. "It's a new record..."

"Youhei, what are you doing on the floor?" Sakura asks, leaning down to him.

"...S-Sakura-chan...good...morning..." He greeted.

"It doesn't seem like it is for you." Ayame comments.

"So why are you like this...?"

"T-Tomoyo..." Youhei replies, getting up to his feet. "She and Okazaki went to my dorm and took us to school early."

"What for?" The brunette asks.

"...Like I'd know, and since I'm here, I guess I'll be heading to class." Sunohara left down the hall, saying that.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakura left with the two delinquents to the courtyard.

"Man, things sure are different without Nagisa-chan." Sunohara commented. He steps to Okazaki's side. "You're going to visit her today, right? Take us with you."

"Yeah." Sakura agrees.

"If I go everyday I'll end up bothering her." Tomoya replies. "So I don't intend on going today."

Sakura raised a brow at him. "Are you two really not dating?"

"How many times do I have to tell you two. I don't plan on getting a girlfriend."

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, shocking the three.

"Why what?" Tomoya asks.

"Why don't you wanna get a girlfriend?" She asks.

"You've seen my dad, right?" Tomoya began. "I don't have the family support and I'm a useless delinquent bum, so you can see that I'm not fit to have a girlfriend."

"Hmm...? I saw your dad as a kind one." She affirms. "Well, since I ran into you, lets walk home together."

"Where is this coming from?" Okazaki questions.

"Yeah, lets walk home together." Sunohara proclaims, getting between the two.

"I don't recall asking you." Tomoyo detests.

"Asking Okazaki equals me." Sunohara smiles. He faces Sakura, and his smile faded to a face of concern. "Sakura-chan, I think it's best you don't come along."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Unless you're looking forward to clinging to me then come on." Saying that to her, he returns to Tomoyo and Tomoya. "Well?"

"Yeah, I'll just stay back." Sakura says, waving the three dismissively as they left down the hill. "I wonder where they were gonna go?" Sakura hears running behind her. She turns and see the Fujibayashi sisters.

"Damn, she beat us to him!" Kyou mutters. "We have to get to him earlier than she can!"

"Hey, Kyou. Still trying to set up the two?" Sakura comments. "He's got quite the number of rivals, doesn't he?" Sakura laughed.

"Ah, Sakura, don't say such things. I mean you fell for the lowest of them all." Kyou shot back. Sakura blushes.

"O-oh yeah? At least I'm not hiding my feelings like you!"

"W-what are you talking about?! What you're saying is dumb! C'mon, Ryou. We gotta plan for tomorrow." Kyou left with Ryou, saying that.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." She waves them goodbye.

The next day, Sakura again saw the early arrivals of the two infamous delinquents in their class.

"Whoa, you two got here even earlier than yesterday." Sakura says, checking the time on her phone. "Maybe Sakagami doing this isn't a bad thing at all."

"Yes, it is. I can't stand her waking up from my peaceful sleep. Okazaki, why is that she's coming over to my place?" He asks, taking his seat.

"Because I suggested it. I don't want to be the only one having the joy of being woken up by a girl." Tomoya explains. "Hey, why don't you come there in the morning and wake him up?"

"Eh?" Sakura gasps. "...I can't do such a thing..."

"And here I was thinking that I was able to see my childhood sweetheart." Sunohara says with a flirty tone.

"Yeah, I actually can't..." Sakura replies, holding her head and sitting down.

"I should've expected that..." Sunohara mutters.

* * *

At dismissal, as Sakura, and Youhei were heading out of school, they noticed Tomoyo and Tomoya confronting a large amount of delinquents from another school at the gate.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Sakura asks, worried.

"Some guys that me, Tomoyo and Okazaki met yesterday." Sunohara replies.

"What?"

"This is the reason why I didn't want you to come with us. Where we were going was full of these guys." Sunohara explain, and began walking down the hill. "Hey, looks like you guys are a little short-handed." He says to Tomoyo and Tomoya.

"You'll just make things more complicated." Tomoya asserts, sighing.

"Okazaki. Me and Tomoyo are usually at each other's throats-"

"But you always get beaten up." Okazaki interjected.

"I do fight back on occasions!" Sunohara retorts.

"Whatever, just continue what you were saying." Said Tomoyo. Sunohara turns to the delinquents and continued, or restarted.

"Okazaki. Me and Tomoyo are usually at each other's throats, but when it comes to other schools we are united!"

"You'll only get in the way." Tomoyo says.

"Please let me help!" Sunohara wailed.

"How long do you plan on showing this comedy segment?!" One of the guys yell. "What the hell, just get them all!" All he delinquents then begin charging at them.

"All right, leave it me!" Sunohara charged in first, but before he can get a hit in, Tomoyo kicked him off his feet and into the air, where he landed in back of the crowd of delinquents. "I'm on your side..." He mutters.

"I could not differentiate! Please forgive me!" Tomoyo says as she fought, kicking most of the guys down. As they were about to overcome her, the yell of the teachers caused them to run off.

"Youhei, are you okay?" Sakura asks, running to Sunohara. He did not respond.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Three teachers ran down the hill.

"Crap, lets get out here!" The remaining conscious delinquents then flee the area.

"What is this about?!" One of them demands, noticing Sunohara and a few delinquents on the ground. "Okazaki, was this your doing?"

"No, this is my-" Tomoyo tried to speak, but she was cut off by Tomoya.

"That's right. I did this. These three are innocent bystanders!" Tomoya states.

"You've got a record. You're sure to be suspended." The teacher says. "You better be ready for the consequences."


	24. Help from A Charm

"The teachers then saw the commotion at the gate yesterday and Okazaki took the blame instead of Tomoyo." Sunohara had just explained the matter involving Tomoya's suspension from school which is set to last for about two days.

"I'm surprised you can remember that despite you getting kicked really hard yesterday." Sakura says.

"Wait, why'd he take the blame?" Kyou asks.

"Probably because he has to keep Tomoyo's record clean so that she can be the sudent council president." Sakura replies, taking some the lollipops that Kotomi had brought.

"So he got suspended instead of Sakagami-san..." Ryou trails off.

"He really doesn't know how to keep himself out of trouble." Kyou mutters.

"Will it be okay for him?" Ryou asks with concern. "Won't it affect his future?"

"I'm very worried." Kotomi added in.

"The President is sick, and Tomoya is suspended...can we really participate in the school festival like this?" Kyou ponders. "Youhei. Tomoya is over at your place, right?"

"Yeah." He nods.

"Okay, me and Ryou are gonna paying him a visit after school."

"What are we going to do?" Sunohara inquired, raising his hand.

"You're not coming along." Kyou asserted.

"It's my place!"

"I know, but I plan on just bringing me and Ryou. Why don't you two hang with Kotomi or play amongst yourselves?" Kyou suggests with a laugh.

"What's with the look?" Sunohara responds.

"Nothing. Why not ask Sakura yourself?" She says. Sunohara looks to Sakura who just had a nervous face.

"Well, I don't know what she's talking about either." The brunette replies, averting her eyes.

* * *

As classes ended, Sakura and Sunohara took their time and went to the Literature Club, where Ayame was at.

"Excuse the intrusion." Sakura says, knocking on the door as she entered.

"Hey, Sakura." Ayame says. She notices Sunohara and her face dropped. "Why is he here? Sunohara, you should know that place like these aren't fit for you. I don't know how you're being kept in the Drama Club."

"Yo, Tajami." Sunohara responds with a blank face. "I thought I'd drop by and say hi."

"Hello, Kimura-san." A girl with brown shoulder-length hair greeted Sakura. She spoke in a polite and nice tone. "It's nice to see you again." She turns to Sunohara. "Who is he?"

"Sunohara Youhei. My childhood friend." Sakura says, motioning to him. "Youhei, she's Sayako Mayu, the President of this club." Sakura then points to the other girl in the room. She's Nagase."

"Nice to meet you." The girls say.

"Yeah." Sunohara simply nodded at them.

"Oh yeah." Ayame began, putting her book down. "I've heard around school that one of your friends who is also a Drama Club member got suspended."

"Yeah, we're really not catching a break, are we?" Sakura sighs. "Well, I can say he took a chance to save our club. You've heard of Sakagami Tomoyo, right?"

"Yeah, she's that second-year. There was a rumor about her beating up delinquents, right?" Ayame inquires.

"Yeah, well it's true." Sunohara replies. "Tomoyo apparently wants to become the student council president, and Okazaki seems to doing what he can go aid her."

"Maybe with her being president we can share Komura-sensei." Sakura says, looking hopeful. "But for now, I wonder how it will go for the festival."

"And I do hope that I can see you up on that stage." She says with a laugh.

"I really hope there's nothing like that for me." Sakura pleaded under her breath. "But I don't think that is something I should worry about for about a longtime."

"Yeah, well are you planning to stay here for a while?" Sayako inquires.

"Nope. I just came to return a book." Sakura took out a book from her bag and placed it on the table. "Well, I'll be going now. See ya."

"I'll see you at the dorm, Sakura." Ayame says. With that, Sunohara and Sakura left the club and soon, the school grounds.

The next day, which was a half day, Sunohara visited Yukine-chan at the Reference Room during lunch while Sakura was off with Ayame, and her friends.

"Welcome, Sunohara-san." Yukine greeted. "Kimura-san isn't with you?"

"She went to lunch with her friend, Tajami and Okazaki isn't here." The blonde sighs. "I feel a little stressed, but just being here makes things feel less tense."

"Thank you, Sunohara-san."

"...Yukine-chan, do you have any charms that can help me know if a girl likes me?" Youhei asks with a broad smile.

"Yes, I do." She goes up to the shelf, takes one book and then returns. "Here's a good one." She says, stopping at a page. "First, form a heart using your thumbs and index fingers, and chant, 'To love, to be loved, to dump, to be dumped.' three times."

"To love, to be loved, to dumped, to be dumped." Sunohara repeats three times and looked at Yukine. "What now?"

"Walk around the school once, and the first girl to speak to you interested and cares about you." Yukine explains.

"Okay!" Sunohara stood up from his seat and ran out of the building, and ran around the school once. Upon stopping at the courtyard, and seeing that no girl called him out, he went and tried it again, and ended up getting the same result four more times in a row.

At his fifth try, Sunohara was out of breath, and he returned to the Reference Room. He fell onto the door, and gasped for air.

"How did it go?" Asked Yukine.

"...Not...good...I ran around five times and no one...called out to me..." He wailed, and fell onto the ground. "I want to be left alone..."

Sakura who just came from the corner of the corridor noticed the blonde on the ground and ran over to him.

"Youhei, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor?" She asks, concerned.

"...Leave me alone, Sakura-chan... Love charms are not fair..." He utters, keeping his face on the ground.

"Huh? Love charm?" She looked into the Reference Room to see Yukine coming over to her with a cup of water.

"Here you go, Kimura-san. He needs this." She says, smiling at both her and Youhei. "My, I need to get to class." Yukine says, heading back into the room and cleaning up the table before heading out. "See you two some other time." With that, she left.

"Youhei, get up. We need to get to class." Sakura insists. "And here's your water?"

"...I'm too busy soiling in agony...!" He replies as he slowly stood up. "I just feel like skipping classes now."

"You must be exaggerating." Sakura stated. "Wait, what happened?"

"Yukine-chan gave me this charm that..." Sunohara trails off and looked at Sakura. _Wait. Sakura-chan is the first girl outside of the Reference Room that talked to me...and that means that she cares about me a lot, huh?_

"Youhei, what is it?" Sakura inquires, noticing him stare at her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad it's you." Sunohara says. His frown quickly changed to a grin. "I feel good now." He sighed in relief.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Now let's head back to class." _Today_ _is a really great day!_


	25. Efforts and Results

A new week of school had just begun, and Tomoya had fully served his suspension and returned to school. Matters at their school however, may have just taken another bad turn.

"Sunohara, Sakura. You guys may wanna see this." Ayame says as she met the two childhood friends in the hall.

"What is it?" They ask in unison.

"Let's say it may hinder your club from being fully revived." She takes them to them down the hall, and to a board that showed the candidates for the position of the Student Council President. "Look at Sakagami." Tomoyo's poster was drawn over and had words like 'Violent Tramp' and 'Gang Girl.'

"There's no way Sakagami can become president with a rep like that." Sakura says, looking to Sunohara. "What are we gonna do?"

"Let's go greet Okazaki on his return first." The two went up to their class and saw Tomoya at him face down at his desk.

"Big brother! Congrats on your release!" He shouts with a soldier-like tone.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Tomoya utters, covering his ears.

"Do you have the time to lay there like that?" Sakura says. "Sakagami's in trouble." Sakura and Youhei show Tomoya the posters or Tomoyo around the school. The students around it were also commenting on it.

"See? What are you gonna do?" Sunohara asks.

"Hmm...just come with me after school. I've got a plan."

* * *

At the end of the day, Tomoya, Tomoyo, Youhei and Sakura go to the field of the school and to the Baseball team.

"What? A match?" A member of the team asks.

"Yeah, if we lose, we'll pick up balls or do whatever you want is to do." Tomoya says. The team member looks at Tomoyo.

"Wait here, I'll discuss it with the others." The guy left off, saying that.

"Hey, will this really increase support?" Sunohara asks as Tomoya turned back to them.

"It's the same when we had that basketball match." Responded Okazaki. "I'm sure it'll work."

"But I've never done anything other than catch." Tomoyo utters.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo." Okazaki says, pointing to Sunohara who gave the a-okay sign. "That's why we have the super athlete Sunohara."

"That makes me even more worried."

"Okazaki!" The Baseball player came back. "You've for yourself a deal, but under one condition. If you guys lose, she'll join the women's softball team." The two exchanged glances and Tomoya nodded.

"You've got it." She replies.

The match then began. Sunohara was a catcher, Tomoyo was a pitcher while Tomoya was an outfielder. Sakura herself watched from behind the fence.

"Go you guys!" Sakura cheers.

"Tomoyo! Get three outs and we win! If anyone gets to base safely then we lose." Tomoya proclaimed.

"I'll do my best." Tomoyo firmly replies. She got in position and threw her ball, but it missed Sunohara's glove and hit the fence in the back.

"Hey, is she all right?" A baseball team member teases. Tomoyo throws it again, and misses.

"Hey, now..." Sunohara utters. Tomoyo pitches, and missed again. "...!" Sunohara stood up from his position. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yells to her.

"Shut up! You're distracting me!" Tomoyo yells back.

"Oh boy..." Sakura mutters from side. "Youhei, don't start something!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm giving helpful criticism." Youhei says and turns back Tomoyo. "If you dare end with a base on balls, I'll forever call you 'Wild Pitcher'!"

"Ugh...what part of that was positive?" Sakura remarks, placing hand up on her head.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Tomoya asks her.

"Sunohara's pissing me off, and I can't concentrate." She replies.

"Then aim for his face. Think of blasting him away."

Tomoyo looked at Sunohara.

"Don't miss another ball, Wild Pitcher! Do you want that kind of name? Do you hear me, Wild Pitcher?!" Tomoyo then nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." They all got back to their positions.

"Bring it on, Wild Pitcher!" Sunohara yells. Tomoyo pitched all 3 batters and striked them all out. The cost though was Sunohara feeling pain by the multiple baseballs smashing his face.

"Yeah! We did it, Tomoyo!" Tomoya says.

"Boy did that feel great." Tomoyo declared as they both went to talk to the team captain while Sakura went to Sunohara who was still lying down on the ground with a bloody nose, and was seemingly unconscious.

"You still good?" She asks, bending down to him. "Worry not, my childhood friend, your sacrifice will not be in vein." She dramatically says. "Now, lets get you up. Excuse me, would one of you guys help me out here?"

For the next few days, Tomoyo challenged the school's sport teams and won nearly everything that was thrown at her, and it all in return got people to recognize her positively. Nagisa herself soon arrives to school, and everyone was in the Drama Club with her.

"Welcome back, Nagisa!" Kyou greeted cheerfully. Ryou, Kotomi, Sakura, and Kyou all went up to her.

"It really has been a longtime." Ryou says.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing better." Kotomi added in.

"I'm sorry that I worried you all..." Nagisa apologizes. She walks over to where Okazaki and Sunohara were at. "Okazaki-san."

"W-what is it?" He responds.

She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I heard you got suspended yourself to make Sakagami-san the student council president. I have no clue of how I am supposed to apologize to you."

"It's all right." He says, slightly blushing. "It wasn't solely for your sake. I did it for the club as well."

"When you put it like that, it sounds condescending." Kyou teases.

"Ah well..." Tomoya stammered. "It is in the past. If you want to take responsibility then help Tomoyo with her matches after school."

"Sure." Nagisa says.

After the school day, everyone in the club went and supported Tomoyo at her next match which was with the Tennis Club.

"Quite a large audience, huh?" Sakura commented, noticing the amount of people watching the match. She was with Youhei, Tomoya and Nagisa at one of the chairs. "Oh well, it's good for her, right?"

"Yeah." Sunohara responds, and turned to the game. "I wish Tomoyo was playing against a girl."

"You really do have your eyes on all kinds of girls, don't you?" Sakura mutters, looking away from him. To her right, she saw Kyou and Ryou looking at Tomoya and Nagisa who were happily sitting together. _Kyou, Ryou...I wonder how it feels to have your feelings put away because they have someone else they like_. Sakura looks to Sunohara. _Is this love that I am feeling...for Youhei...?_

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" He asks.

"...No, I'm just in deep thought here..." She mutters, blushing slightly and looking away. "Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Sunohara returned to looking at the game.

"Tomoyo's really amazing. To just beat most of the club's athletic team members." Sakura said as she saw Tomoyo play. "But I wonder why she's wants become the council president."

"I don't know, but I bet if Tomoyo would to fight me in soccer she would have a hard time beating me."

"Really?" Sakura smirked. "You really think that? A girl who can beat nearly every athletic team here will lose to you?"

"Don't make her sound so superior!" He exclaims.

"But she is." She teases.

"Soccer is my field, Sakura-chan." Sunohara laughs. "I will at least keep her from winning so easily."

"Sure, sure." Sakura returned her view and saw a tennis ball heading towards Nagisa it. It hit her up on her leg, and caused a little burn.

"Nagisa!" Tomoya yells. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Nagisa assures. "...That was Sakagami-san's point, right?" She suddenly flinches in pain.

"We need to cool it off." The guy Tomoyo was playing against reached for her, but Tomoya placed his arm in front of him, showing that he wanted to protect her. Tomoyo and the others were just surprised to see it.

"Okazaki-san?" Nagisa asks.

"Come, I'll take you to the infirmary." Tomoya helped Nagisa rise to her feet, and placed her arm around his neck. "We'll walk slowly, okay?"

"Y-yes..." With that, the two began walking off.

Sakura noticed Ryou and Kyou crying in the distance, showing that the two had their heart broken. The match later continued, and Tomoyo won.

* * *

A week later, after the elections, Tomoyo succeeded in becoming the student council president, and with that, she allowed the sharing of advisors between the Choir Club and the Drama Club. The Drama Club was finally reestablished.

"We finally did it, Nagisa!" Kyou patted their club president's back. "We finally revived the Drama Club!"

"Congrats on getting it revived, Nagisa-chan!" Ryou congratulated her as well.

"I made lots of food for this moment." Kotomi brought out a bento filled with different kinds of food.

"Though it seemed like it took forever just get here." Sakura says, bringing her arms behind her head.

"Thanks you very much, everyone. This all thanks to your support." Nagisa said with a smile.

"I did a lot, didn't I?" Youhei said with a smug look.

"Did you even do anything?" Kyou asks.

"I played in the basketball match and helped Tomoyo with her elections!" Sunohara exclaims.

"He did also setup the match." Sakura added.

"I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for the support of everyone here. There are no words to describe my gratitude." Nagisa said, looking to everyone.

"We can't relax now, though." Tomoya stated. "The School Festival is coming up just before summer, and our goal is to participate in it."

"Will we able to participate in it?" Nagisa asks, sounding unsure.

"Why are you hesitating now?" Tomoya questions. "Wasn't this your dream? Now that it's in front of you, there's no time to hesitate. You have to reach for it no matter what."

Everyone in the club room looked at her and nodded. Nagisa looked at them and smiled. "You guys are right! I will work for it excitedly!"


	26. Realizations

Hikarizaka's School Festival was set start within a few days, and with that, the school has been busy. Students and classes are preparing their classes for booths, and the clubs have been preparing as well, such as the Drama Club, and the Choir Club.

It was the end of a school day, and Sakura was in the Reference Room with Yukine.

"Sakagami is now our student council president, the Choir Club and us now share Komura-sensei, and we can all participate in the school festival." Sakura said joyfully as she took a sip of tea. "Things are coming together for us."

"That's good to hear." Yukine replies. "So what are you guys planning to do for the festival?"

"An original play by Nagisa." Sakura replies. "But right now it seems like she's having a bit of trouble on the matter of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess she knows some parts of it, but she can't remember the title of it, but she did say she knew it from long ago." Sakura says, looking at the shelves of the Reference Room. "...Do you think that the Reference Room has it in here?"

"I don't think you can find it here if that is the case. We don't have much books for children here." Yukine replies, and took Sakura's cup. "Would you like some more?"

"Yes, and I guess I should suspect that from a high school...well, we'll just do what we can." Sakura mutters. She looked around and returned her eyes to Yukine. "...Hey, Miyazawa. Let's just say there's this guy...and I happen to have feelings for him..."

"Are you talking about Sunohara-san?" Yukine asks, getting the answer 100℅ correct.

"I-I didn't even say his name..." Sakura says, gasping and blushing. "...I'm just kinda pondering right now..." She admits.

"How do you feel about Sunohara-san?"

"...Youhei is my precious childhood friend. I enjoy being with him, talking with him, but now I also feel weird when I'm with him...I guess I do like Youhei..." She says, blushing. "...What do you think I should do, Miyazawa?"

"You can confess your love for him."

"So straightforward!"

"But do know that timing does matter." Yukine states.

"Timing, huh?" Sakura says, looking out the window. "...No...I can't do it anytime soon! I feel like I just might stutter...and ruin the mood! Do all couples in the world go through something like this?" She asks.

"Most likely." Yukine laughed a bit. "I think you should calm yourself, Kimura-san. You shouldn't rush something like this."

"...You're right...I just need to calm down..."

The door to the Reference Room opened. "Yo, Yukine-chan!" Sunohara greeted with his cherry tone as he entered the room and noticed Sakura. "There you are, Sakura-chan.

"Gah?!" Sakura exclaims. "Youhei, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna say the same thing to you. Remember we have practice up at the Drama Club?" Sunohara says. Sakura suddenly remembers.

"Oh...I remember." Sakura laughed nervously. "Ahaha...I forgot."

"You should really stop slacking." Sunohara smirks.

"You're the one I don't want to hear that from." Sakura stood up and smiled at Sunohara. "Let's go. Oh yeah, thanks, Miyazawa."

"Good luck, Kimura-san. I wish you luck." Miyazawa says.

"With what?" The blonde asks.

"It's nothing...!" Sakura assures, waving her hands. "She's just talking about us and the club."

"I see."

The two went up to their club, changed into their tracksuits and they began checking their equipment, and also warm ups such as tongue twister which Sunohara could not keep up with.

"Seriously...what was with those long ass sentences...?" Sunohara declaims.

"Quit wining and help me look through this box." Sakura ordered.

"Yes mam..."

"Nagisa. Are you making progress with the script?" Tomoya asks. He was also checking a box that housed their equipment.

"Yes. I'm starting to remember the script little by little. I'll be done with it by tomorrow." Nagisa replies.

"Ryou and Kotomi will do sound. Youhei and Sakura will do lighting, while I'll be the producer and Tomoya be the stage director, okay?" Kyou explains.

"Okay, and I'll be the actress." Nagisa remarked.

"It's starting to be more like a club now." Kotomi says as she stretched with Ryou.

"There are a lot more things we have to decide on, like costumes and music." Ryou added in.

"Is anyone good at sewing?" Sunohara asks.

"I guess I can do it if I try." Kyou says, sounding unsure.

"I'm not good at it either." Said Kotomi.

"What about you, Sakura-chan?" Sunohara questions.

"No, and I've never tried doing it."

"Then that leaves us one person." Tomoya says.

"Who?" The others ask in unison.

"Sanae-san." Tomoya replies.

"Mom? Do you really think that we can ask her that?" Nagisa asks, sounding unsure.

"I'm sure we can."

"But..."

"Alright." Kyou stood up and raised her fist. "Let's do some more practice."

"Right!" The others reply. The members of the Drama Club practiced for about another 30 minutes, and finished at around 5:43.

"Good job today, everyone." Kyou says to everyone. "We practiced just fine, but, Youhei, you need to stop fooling around."

"Yeah, yeah." Sunohara responds.

"Nagisa, I look forward to hearing the rest of the script tomorrow." Kyou says, smiling at Nagisa.

"I'll do my best!" She says.

"Alright, everyone. See you tomorrow." With that, Kyou, Kotomi and Ryou left off together as Okazaki did with Nagisa.

"Yeah, bye." Sakura says, waving at the leaving students.

"Sakura-chan, do you wanna come over?"

"Not as long as I'm here." A voice says. The two looked back and saw Ayame walking towards them. With her, were the two other members of the Literature Club.

"Oh, it's you guys." Sakura said with a smile.

"Did you just come from your club?" Mayu, their club president asks.

"Yeah, and it's starting to really feel like a club." Sakura says in joy. "Komura-sensei has gotten us our equipment for the stage, so we're nearly ready for the school festival."

"So what will you guys be doing? A play?"

"Yes, but so far, we're just planning on having one actress which isn't me." Sakura states, pointing to Sunohara. "I'm gonna be working the lights with him."

"I see." Ayame nodded and smiled. "Why don't you go and write about this to Makoto-san? I'm sure he'd be happy to hear you engaging in activities like this."

"He'd be overjoyed." Sakura responds, smiling. "I guess that's something I'll work on." She turns to Sunohara. "Sorry, Youhei. I be heading home early today."

"It's fine. Go on ahead." Sunohara assures. "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

The following day, the Drama Club had a meeting onbNagisa's script. With them in their club room was the Choir Club, who they asked in assisting them with the song to use during their play.

"So this is the script, huh?" Kyou took a seat and began to read the lines that were on the paper. 'This is a world that has come to an end. A world where no one exists but me. There's a table and a chair in the room. Outside the window is a rural land with nothing.'" She then looks over at Nagisa. "This is interesting?"

"Yes. I think it's interesting." Nagisa says.

"We've tried to research it, but we couldn't find anything." Kotomi proclaimed.

"The story isn't complete yet?" Ryou asks.

"Yeah, not yet." Nagisa remarks.

"Do you know any music that'd fit this background?" Tomoya asks the Choir Club.

"I'm starting to get it. You just need to put yourself in this girl's shoes. It's not about being alone at home or school, it's about being alone in the world." Rie explains. "Don't you think that it's a sad thing?"

"Yes, that's very sad." Nagisa replied.

"Music with a sad tone will go well with it." Rie took out two stacks of CDs in their cases from a bag that she had and placed it on the table.

"Wow, that's a lot." Kyou said in surprise.

"Are these all yours, Nishina-san?" Kotomi asks, observing the CDs.

"Well, Rie-chan is a music lover after all." Sugisaka states

"How about this one?" Rie suggests a CD which she handed over to Sunohara so that he could play it on the stereo that they had. Everyone became quiet so that they could hear the tune. "Since Nagisa-san's play depicts a fair tale fantasy-like world, I thought it'd go well."

After a minute of listening to the soundtrack, Sunohara turns it off.

"It's nice of how it fits the story." Nagisa says with a subtle smile.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Sure is lively in here." The Student Council President of the school says upon opening the door.

"Sakagami-san. Hello." Nagisa greeted with a bow.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Okazaki asks.

"It's obvious that my eyes are bad." She responds.

"You've never wore them before, though." Sunohara states.

"I don't like the way I look in them."

"Why don't you try contact lenses?" Ryou suggests.

"Those are scary." Tomoyo replies.

"Bleh." Kyou responded.

"I totally understand that." Said Kotomi.

"Never mind about me." Tomoyo says, moving over to the president of the Drama Club. "So how are things going here?"

"As you can see, thing are going nicely." Replied Tomoya.

Tomoyo complimented Nagisa and her club, but told them that real work would start soon. But every member in the club understood that. Shortly after, the Choir Club along with Tomoyo watched Nagisa as she practiced their play, this time, they added the soundtrack. As the days passed by, the day to the festival came closer.

* * *

"I'm so tired..." Sunohara suppressed a yawn that he had. It was about mid-morning at the school, and they were heading to the club room.

"I told you to get some sleep. I can't be the only one who's controlling the lights."

"Hai, hai. So are you doing with the letter about you and Makoto?"

"My plan is write back after today. And he'll probably be brought to tears based on how I'm in a club, which would be the thing he'd least expect." Sakura explains and pats her friend on the shoulder. "Oh, yeah. Mei-chan is coming over for today."

"I remember. Don't worry, it's not like I'm acting on the stage."

"Yes, but make sure not to mess anything up."

"I could say the same for you..." Sunohara yawned again. He reached in and opened the door to the club room where they joined the others at connected tables. Nagisa however, was sitting on chair separated from the others.

"Furukawa." Sakura calls her, snapping her out of her gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Ryou asks.

"She's just nervous about the show, right?" Tomoya remarks, but Sunohara noticed something odd.

"Oi." He says in a whisper. "Nagisa-chan's acting odd. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened. But act normal around her, okay?"

Youhei glanced at their president and stood up. "Nagisa-chan. Let me teach you a charm of wisdom. All you do is write a character on your three times and swallow it. Person, person, person."

"Sunohara-kun. That says 'enter' not 'person." Kotomi corrects the blonde.

"Youhei." Kyou added in. "If you can't write characters then don't even try."

"C'mon. I'm just trying to give Nagisa-chan some help."

"How can you help someone if you can't even spell?"

"I'm doing this to lighten up the moment. Stop making me look like a complete fool."

"You were doing that way before I began correcting you."

"The performance is this afternoon. Want to walk around for a while?" Okazaki asks the club.

"Oh, I'm gonna go check on my little sister." Sunohara says.

"Well, I guess we're on our own till the performance." Kyou proclaims. The group then went their separate ways. Sunohara went to go find Mei, and Sakura went to follow him. They found her looking around the corridor.

"Mei-chan." Sakura's voice perked Mei's ears in their direction. "Feels like it's been a while, huh?"

"Onii-chan and Sakura-san. It does feel like it's been a while, even though we practically last met about four weeks ago. So you guys just came from the club room, right?"

"Yup." Mei's brother replies.

"We have free time until this afternoon...so..." Sakura checks the time on her phone. "We have about...three hours to ourselves."


	27. Confessions

"Eh? So even after winning the basketball match you guys didn't get your advisor right away?" Mei asks, surprised as Sakura and Sunohara told the young girl of the endeavors they needed to pass in order to revive their club.

"We kinda did, but the student council rejected the sharing of advisors." Sakura explained.

"Then what happened after that?" The young Sunohara asks.

"Well, a lot of things happened after that." Sakura says, placing her hand on Sunohara's shoulder. "Your brother and Okazaki did their part in helping out our future student council president in sport matches and by also coming up with ideas."

Mei looked at her brother in shock then whimpered. "Onii-chan, to actually hear that you've done that kind of work is just tear-jerking..."

"That's not the kind of reaction I was looking to hear..." Sunohara mutters.

"It's like I'm once again seeing the Onii-chan I knew back in the countryside." Mei said, whimpering even more.

"I know, right?" Sakura says. "I can remember those times when your brother was helpful to his friends, like me..."

"All I did was help you stop crying when you got lost." Sunohara says.

"The countryside was a big place for kids like us!" Sakura exclaims. "...You really are a nice guy after all, Youhei."

"Thanks for the compliment." Youhei says, and pointed down the corridor. "Let's go. We've gotta spend the time we have left before our time at the auditorium." The blonde proclaims.

"You're right...but what are we gonna do?" The brunette asks.

"I've checked out the places with the pamphlets given out by fellow students." Youhei said as he took one out from his pocket. He took a few seconds to observe it before speaking again. "Here." He points to the nearby classroom. "This place has the games."

"Ah, I see." Sakura looked at the siblings. "It's one of these." The main game in the class was a target shooter, and the ammunition was soft plastic bullets, and there was a three bullet per person, and of at the end, was a prize depending on how much was hit. "One try please." Sakura took a gun and shot at the targets. All three however, missed. "W-what was that...?!" She turns back to the siblings. "I think these are generic..."

"I think you just suck at it." Youhei affirms with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura handed him the gun. "Here, I wanna see you try."

"Heh, watch and learn." Sunohara went up and shot the targets. They all hit each one of the targets, but none of them fell down. Sunohara gasped. "What's with this game? Hey, did you rig this?"

"So, Youhei." Sakura was now laughing. "When am I gonna start learning?"

"Don't give me that! You saw me hit the targets." Sunohara detests, pointing at the targets.

"You. Did. Not. Knock. Them. Down. Though." Sakura asserted, saying each of the words slowly.

"Onii-chan, may I see it?" Mei asks, taking the gun. She steps up and takes three shots, and each of the hits knocked down the targets. "Yay!" Mei cheers. "I got it!" The childhood friends were just shocked.

"Looks like your sister has better aim than you." Sakura mutters, laughing.

"...I'm not gonna argue..." Youhei says, stepping up to the booth. "But I will try again." Sunohara paid the fee and began shooting again. "I will win the big prize." Though it took a few tries, Sunohara ended up winning a large cat doll. As he turned around he realized the other two had gone away. Sunohara went out into the corridor and saw the two at the window. "Sakura-chan!" Youhei handed her the large stuffed cat.

"What is this?" She asks.

"The large prize." He laughs. "I had to lose a lot just to get it."

"For me...?" Sakura smiled and looked at the cat. "Thanks, Youhei...this is really nice." Sakura stated as she hugged it. "Youhei, would you mind getting a few drinks? Just head down to the courtyard, I'm gonna go pay Ayame a visit."

"Okay, I'll see once you're back." Youhei left off into the hall.

"Yeah." Sakura noticed that Mei was still near her. "You need something, Mei-chan?"

"I just want to follow you around." She replies.

"Okay then. Let's go." The two exit the main building and head to the neighboring building which housed most of the school clubs.

"Sakura-san, I have a question." Mei said with a curious expression.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you and Onii-chan dating?" She asks. Sakura blushes and looked down at her.

"...No, we're not. But I can tell you that I do like him." Sakura replies, smiling. "Over the course of the months here, I've seen the good and friendly side of him, and I've grown to like him."

"So are you gonna do something?" She asks, excited.

"I-I'm working on it...and don't tell him anything." Sakura asserts. "You've become quite the nosy girl, Mei-chan." As the two went up the stairs, they went to the Literature Club which had its doors open. Inside the room was Ayame, she was sitting in the back of the club room near the windows, eating lunch.

"Hey, Ayame." Sakura greeted as she entered the room and approached her friend.

"Hi, Sakura." Ayame returned the greeting. She notices Mei. "Who is the girl?"

"Oh, this is Sunohara Mei-chan. Youhei's younger sister." Sakura happily introduces her.

"I'm Sunohara Mei. It's nice to meet you." Mei said with a smile. "Whoa." She stared at Ayame. "Wow, you're a pretty girl."

"Hmm? What is this?" Ayame looks to Sakura. "Is this really the younger sister of Sunohara?"

"Yes." Sakura nods.

"Well, I'm Tajami Ayame." Ayame announces. "I've been a good friend to Sakura since junior high."

"Um, Tajami-san." Mei began. "Is if possible that Onii-chan has caused you trouble? Even if he has, please don't hate him. He's been a really good brother to me, and is dependable to his friends as well." Mei says, bowing.

Ayame looked at Mei in awe. "Wow...I really just don't see it, but that doesn't say that I don't believe it." The hazel haired girl laughs."

"Hey, so where are the other two?" Sakura inquires.

"They're trying to talk with the other clubs to sell our work." Ayame says, pointing over the small novels at the desk. "So far we've sold about thirty."

"What's the story about?" Sakura asks.

"Mayu's been living at this city since a young girl, and there has been many tales about it as well." Ayame explained, taking one from the stack. "It's an original work by her that follows the life of a female student that has grown up in the city, but as the years gone by, she finds out that the city she loves has begun to change, and so she tries finds new fun things."

"Wow...that sounds really interesting. How much?"

"100 yen." Ayame says, taking the money and handing her one. "Enjoy it. Oh, and nice cat doll."

"Thanks. Youhei won it for me." Sakura responds, hugging it. "Well we gotta head back now. Also make sure to head to the auditorium soon, as our play is gonna start."

"Will do."

"See ya, Ayame." With that, Mei and Sakura left the Literature Club." They meet Sunohara down in the courtyard and spent the rest of their time around the school.

* * *

As their free time was coming to an end, Youhei and Sakura went to the auditorium with the others as they began to prepare to present their play.

"Nagisa." Kyou pats the actress of their play, catching her attention.

"Our time's finally here." Sunohara says with an excited tone.

"It'll be fine." Said Ryou.

"It'll be a hit." Kotomi added in. "Just do it like how we usually do in rehearsals."

"Don't be so tense, try to have some fun." Sakura remarks.

Even with all their sayings, Nagisa still looked depressed. She went down the show stage, and Tomoya lifted up the curtain with a press of the button. They gave her a 'go' signal, but she stood there on the stage, not starting the play.

"Nagisa-chan?" Sunohara noticed it, along with the others.

"Strange..." Kyou mutters.

"Is she having some stage fright?" Kotomi asks. The people in the crowd were also wondering why she was crying.

"What do we do, Okazaki?" Youhei asks. "Lower down the curtain for a bit?"

Tomoya looked down at the button, and looked down at the stage where Nagisa stood. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Nagisa began to cry on the stage, and the decision to close the curtain was a struggle, as Okazaki couldn't let all their hard work be in vein.

"Forget it, Tomoya. Just lower down the curtain." Kyou suggests.

"Okay..." As Tomoya was about to lower down the curtain, a familiar voice echoed out in the auditorium, catching the attention of everyone in the interior.

"Make your dream come true, Nagisa!" It was Nagisa's dad, Akio. "Nagisa! Are you an idiot?! A child's dream is the parents' dream! You can just go and take a hold of it! We've dreamed of you realizing your dream! We didn't give up our dreams! Our dreams became yours! That's what parents are! That's what family is! Ever since that day...always baking bread! We'be been waiting for this moment! If you fall apart here, it'll be in vein! You hear?! You have to do this! You hear?! Sanae, you're here to, right?! Say something, too!"

"Nagisa, do your best!" Sanae shouted from the crowd.

Tomoya ran from the controls and down the stage. "The same goes for us, Nagisa!" Tomoya shouted. "You're achieving what me and Sunohara couldn't! You're carrying our burden on your back!"

Nagisa looked over at Tomoya, the others at the controls, her mother, and her dad. She then wiped the tears off her face and with a deep breath, she started the play.

_"Shall I take your hand?_

_"Shall I take you away?_

_"To the place in this town, where dreams come true?_

_"This is a world that has ended._

_"A world where there is no one else._

_"In this room is a small table and a chair._

_"A wasteland lays beyond the window outside."_

Nagisa finished the play that afternoon, the Drama Club was credited with their play, and after them, another performance went on by another club. The members of the Drama Club along with Misae and Mei were having a small celebration in their club room, but the only people they were missing is the actor, and the director of the play.

"I'll go and find them." Kyou volunteered and left the room.

"The play was quiet sad, wasn't it?" Mei said.

"I can say that it was, but..." Sakura trails off.

"The Dango Daikazoku put an awkward end to the play, but I still found it great." Sunohara compliments.

The actor and the director arrived, and the club celebrated their play's success with confetti. Later as the day went by, the school gathered around the field of the school as a bonfire started.

"Today's been a fun day." Said Sakura, as she stared at the fire.

"I can agree with that." Sunohara said with his usual tone.

"It looks like the students are starting a stroll around the school." Mei pointed to the group of students, among them was Nagisa and Tomoya. "Sakura-san." Mei moves closer to the brunette and speaks in a whipser. "Why don't you go do that with Onii-chan?"

"You think I should...?" She asks, looking at the other students. "But I don't think-" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Sunohara.

"Sakura-chan, may I have this walk?" He asks, smiling.

"...Sure, Youhei..." She reached for Sunohara's hands and stepped in front of him.

"Good luck, Sakura-san!" Mei said to them as they walked off.

"Things have really changed for you, huh, Sakura-chan?" Sunohara said held Sakura's hands, and began walking with her.

"...Yeah..." As Sakura walked with Sunohara at that moment, she felt really happy, but nervous. Her heart was beating fast, and she couldn't think of anything else. She knew that what she was feeling was real. "Everything really has changed...and all it's all because of you."

"Is it?" He asks.

"And I know I can't do much to express my gratitude, but I can do this: tomorrow is Sunday, and we have a free day. Let's hang out." Sakura said, and looked at her blonde friend with a smile.

The next afternoon, the two childhood friends did activities together, like going to the arcade, eating food together and lastly, a walk to Sakura's favorite place.

"Today was really fun. Thanks for inviting me out." Sunohara said to Sakura as they looked at the view of the city together.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura averted her eyes from Sunohara. "I too really enjoyed being with you today."

"Sakura-chan, I love you." Sunohara suddenly says. Sakura gasped at his words. "...Lately, I've been unsure with these feelings I had for you, but I now know my place, and that's being with you...so please go out with me."

"Y-Youhei..." She teared up a little. "...I feel the same way as well." Saying that, she walked over and hugged him. "Thank you, Youhei for giving me a place at this school...I really am glad to have met you again." Saying that, Sakura looked up at Sunohara and kissed him on his cheek. "That's something we'll both remember." She says as broke the hug. "Come, Youhei." She says, grabbing his hand. "Let's head out."

While there was still time left in the day, Sakura decided to finally send her brother a letter before going back to doing some more activities with Youhei.

_July 7, 2002._

_Nii-chan. I'm writing you this letter as many things have changed for me at this city. You could say that my youth has been spent rather usefully, I guess. Me and Youhei joined the Drama Club and today we had a festival, and our club did play at the auditorium. The play was about a girl who was apparently alone in a world that ended. Our actress wasn't really feeling right at the moment and I thought we were gonna have put down the curtain and cancel the play, but thanks to a couple of speeches of encouragement, the play was a sucess, although the ending seemed a bit odd since my friend Furukawa ended up singing the Dango Daikazoku theme. Have you ever heard of that...? I'm not sure if I had._

_Also onto other new, Nii-chan. I have to say that I found that special someone, Nii-chan. I made sure of that during the bonfire...and about a few minutes of writing this letter, I'll be hanging out with Youhei as more than just friends. And I guess I should be thanking you. This trip has been quite the roller coaster. It was quiet scary, but it became joyful in the end._

_-Yours truly, Kimura Sakura_


End file.
